Hetalia: The World Witch
by Skittykat501
Summary: After England accidentally summons a 13-year old witch, Sapphire, and her talking cat, Skitty, the countries' lives are turned upside down as Sapphire and Skitty take them on the weirdest adventures. Whether it's magic gone wrong, Sapphire being over protective of Canada, teleporting into a new universe, or all three, one thing is for sure, THIS IS ENGLAND'S FAULT!
1. Meet the Witch

**_Yay! My first Hetalia Fan fiction! So basically, this is my magical OC causing havoc and whatnot on the countries lives. I don't own Hetalia. If I did, this would be real._**

* * *

"DumbleDora the Explorer!" Chanted England in his odd room of magic. Last World Meeting a few of the other nations were making fun of his eyebrows. Again. He was going to unleash a monster on them. Not one that would kill them but one that would be annoying as heck.

Something was coming from the light circle on his floor. "Yes! Yes!" Yelled England. Now the full figure was in form. Not quite the creature he was looking for.

It was a 13 year old with neon pink hair like Poland's, black cat ears, a black tail, and black paws instead of hands. Her mouth looked like one of a cat and had two small fangs coming out of them. She wore black non-high heel boots, a black sparkly strapless dress that had a fluffy bottom. She also had black tights and a big witch like hat. Black of course. A small sapphire pendant dangled from her neck as she floated on her broomstick. Next to her on the flying stick was a pastel pink cat with blood red strips. A black collar was around its neck and it has a sparkly black bow on its tail.

"You called?" Both of them said. The cat sounded older then the owner. Maybe by a year or so.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Yelled England

"I'm Sapphire. This is Skitty." She said pointing to the cat. She turned back to England. "If you haven't noticed, I'm a witch."

"And I can talk!" Yelled Skitty

"Well, now that you're here, time to put you two to work!" Said England "What I want you to do is-"

"Work? No, no, no, no, no." Said Sapphire. "You should know, you can't summon a witch and make her do what you want!"

"Yeah, your thinking wizards." Said Skitty

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do at the World Meeting tomorrow!" Yelled an angry England.

"I don'-" Sapphire interrupted herself "World Meeting?" She asked mischievously.

"A meeting where all the countries of the world gather and try to solve the world problems. Emphasis on 'try'". Replied England. He then saw the sly smile Sapphire and Skitty had on their faces.

' _I maybe shouldn't have told them that.'_ Thought England. Sapphire reached into her boot and pulled out a dark blue sparkly wand. She turned it into a frying pan and knocked England out cold.

…

England woke up with his head hurting like heck. He some how ended up in his bed. "Ouch…what happened?" He looked at his clock. "CRAP! I'M LATE!" He got up and quickly got dressed for the meeting was being held in England. He grabbed a scone and coffee in a travel cup. Right before running out the door he shot a glance to his magic room remembering he let out a witch into the world. A teenage one at that. He shook his head. That'll have to wait. He'll find her later.

…

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU GIT!?" Yelled England as he entered the meeting room. It didn't take long to find her.

Oddly enough the room was empty minus Sapphire, Skitty, himself, and a small blond toddler in Sapphire's arms as she rubbed his arm with her paw. Wait, England recognized the small blonde.

"And why is Amer-" He looked at the toddler again. " _Canada_ a toddler?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes "Honestly, why don't you guys notice Canada more often. Or at least not mistake him for America."

"Sapphire turned him into a toddler because she thought he would be adorable." Said Skitty.

England sighed "What did you do last night after you knocked me out?"

"Well, first me and Skitty got you back to your bed. Then, Skitty hacked into your phone-"

"A cat hacked into my phone?" Said England skeptically.

"Yes. Yes I did." Said Skitty

"Moving on, we got all the addresses of your country friends and paid them a visit." Said Sapphire playing with Canada's curled hair.

"But why aren't they here? Minus Canada. And ether way, why are you in the meeting room?" Asked England.

Sapphire thought for a moment. "Well, we couldn't find Canada's address on your phone so he was the only one that came to the meeting. I'm came before him because I wanted to see the country's reactions to each other." Sapphire kissed the back of Canada's head. "He told me he was surprised I could see him because to everyone else he's either ignored or forgotten. So, I wanted to spend time with him so I turned him into a toddler." She started baby talking him "I'll never forget you! No I won't! No I won't!"

"Just stop." Said England

"We have no idea why the others aren't here though." Said Skitty. England looked at the two with a face that said 'oh really?'

The two looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "Ok, maybe they were too embarrassed to come to the meeting." Said Skitty

"What did you guys do?" Asked England putting his hand on his head.

"Honestly, I forgot." Said Sapphire putting Canada on her shoulders. "Most of them had something to do with animals though."

Skitty started giggling "Come on, you can't remember _ONE?_ "

Sapphire thought for a moment then giggled as well. "Oh yeah! Poor Austria." She said.

England looked at her in surprise "What did you-"

"We gave him an infinite hunger curse!" Said Skitty.

"He should be the size of a whale by now!" Said Sapphire. She and Skitty fist bumped.

"You two are mean!" Yelled England

"Thanks, we try." They both said.

England grabbed his phone and started dialing. "I'm going to explain the situation to everyone and call them here so you two can turn them back." He said.

"Do we have to?" Asked Skitty disappointed.

"Yes." Said England firmly. He began to call the others. Prussia and Austria greeted normally. Others sounded like an animal, literally. It took England a little while to talk to the animal ones as he figured out who they were. And Skitty said he should text America rather than call him. Once he got done with it (It helped that he forced Skitty and Sapphire to help as well) He waited in the meeting room for the others. He didn't know what to expect.

…

Oh boy, was he not ready for this.

"What the hell!"

Skitty and Sapphire were just plain laughing.

Canada walked to one of the countries how were turned into a dog. "Puppy!"

The dog growled at the little blonde so Sapphire flew over and picked him up. From what England got while calling everyone, the dog was Germany. Besides him, Japan (Who was a tabby cat), Italy (Who was snake), Romano (Who was a snake, in fact they were part of the same body just with two heads), And France (Who, to England's amusement, was a frog), all the nations were turned into an animal from their country. Although, America, Prussia, and Austria weren't there yet. Neither was Sealand, since Sapphire said they did some thing to him as well and Sapphire was the one one who called him.

"At least France is a frog. Good job Sapphire." Said England as he tried to get everyone into the room. He was trying to not get punched by Australia who got turned into a kangaroo and was a little peeved that England was the one that brought Sapphire here.

France leaped onto a table near England and slapped him with his tongue. "Well that was disgusting!"

"It was funny to me and Skitty." Said Sapphire as she and Skitty played with Canada's curl therefore not helping England in anyway.

"Well I don't care!" Yelled England avoiding a punch from the kangaroo. "And were the hell is-" England was about to say 'Austria' but everyone was paying attention to something behind him. Along with that Skitty put Canada on one of the meeting tables since Sapphire was laughing like a hyena.

"Ruff!" Barked Hungary. She was a Transylvanian Hound and seemed very surprised. England turned around and saw why.

Austria was there and looked a bit chubbier, to put it nicely, then usual. He was also eating a croissant because of that infinite hunger and stuff. England turned to Sapphire "Are you sure you just gave him a hunger spell?" He asked

"Okay, maybe I added a spell that made his metabolism a little (cough) a lot (cough) slower." Said Sapphire as she got back on her broom she seemed to love so much.

"As long as no one laughs I'm fine." Said Austria as he came into the room wearing a dark blue hoodie in an attempt to hide the new weight.

"How can they? They're animals" Said Skitty

"Yeah. Besides, the excess weight will come off when I change you back to normal." Said Sapphire. Austria was relieved, until… "I think." Continued Sapphire.

 _CRASH!_ The group heard that in the hallway before the room. Stumbling into view was Prussia and America was behind him. "The great and awesome Prussia is he-" He smashed into the wall just missing the door by a few inches. He stumbled backwards and America lead him into the room. The Albino's eyes were white instead of red.

"Oh yeah, we made Prussia blind and America mute." Said Skitty.

America let go of Prussia making stumble again. Prussia hit one of the tables and stumbled backward. He would have fallen if he didn't grab hold of one o Austria's new love handles. Austria's face was more red then one of Romano's tomatoes. Hungary started to growl.

"America is that you?" Asked Prussia. America waved his arms around franticly in protest not being able to do much else since he can't talk. With that Sapphire went into full hysteria. She fell off her broom and landed with a _THUD!_

"Ouch!" She yelled

"Serves you right for making me like this!" Yelled Austria. He turned to Prussia "And get off me!"

Prussia let go and America got him to a seat. England turned to Sapphire "Okay, now where's Sealand?"

"Oh yeah, about him." Said Skitty "He might not be able to fit into the meeting room."

"What do you mean, 'He won't fit into the meeting room'?" Asked England.

Suddenly, a huge, light blue dragon head crashed through one of the windows. "Am I late?" It asked in Sealand's voice.

"Okay, two things. Number one, why is Sealand a dragon? Number two, why did you let him talk while you just made the others make animal noises?" Asked England.

"Well, all dragons talk no question there." Replied Sapphire. "And since Sealand is the world's smallest country-"

"HE'S NOT A COUNTRY!" Yelled England. Sealand took a deep breath and breathed fire right on England. When Sealand was done England's face was as black as his scones. "(cough) Go on Sapphire…"

"As I was saying, since Sealand is the smallest country, I wanted him to be the biggest animal I could think of!"

"The biggest animal ever is the blue whale." Said Prussia his back turned away from Sapphire. America turned his chair around so he could face Sapphire.

"Well that would require a lot of water. That's why we didn't turn anyone into any purely aquatic animals like the whale." Skitty said. She looked at Austria "Not literally at least."

"JUST CHANGE US/THEM BACK!" Yelled Prussia, Austria, and England. America tried to say that but, well you know, so he just mouthed it. The rest of the countries barked or mooed or meowed or hissed or ribbit..ed? or etc. to agree.

"Fine!" Said Sapphire. She got out her wand and flew around the room changing everyone back starting with Canada. She turned a panda into China, a wolf into Russia, Austria was skinny again, America could talk, Prussia could see, etc.

"There, happy?" Said Skitty. The countries nodded.

"Thank goodness I'm not a dog any more." Said Germany

"I couldn't stand being attached to Italy any longer!" Said Romano.

"Now, let me send you back home!" Yelled England as he tried to catch Sapphire with no avail. She just flew higher out of any one's reach.

"Go back? No, no, no, no, no." Said Skitty and Sapphire. "We're staying!"

"WHAT?!" Yelled the countries.

"You guys are great to play with!" Said Sapphire. "I'll let you guys be for the rest of the day but I'll be dropping by one of your houses from now on! And I'll be stopping by every World meeting!"

She flew next to England "Thanks a bunch for summoning us!" Said Skitty. Sapphire flew the broom next to Canada as England got some angry glances from the others.

"And FYI, if any one says 'who's Canada' or 'hey, that's Cana _dia_ '," Her eyes became flames and her voice became demoniac, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" The countries flinched. She went back to her usual self, kissed Canada on the cheek, and flew off. "Have a nice day!" And she was gone.

Canada was blushing while smiling. _'Finally, someone notices me.'_ He thought.

Everyone else looked at England with faces that said they were about to pummel him. "Hey" He said defending him self "If you guys never made fun of my eye brows none of this would have happened!"

* * *

 ** _So true England. FYI, the first place Sapphire and Skitty are going to visit is… AUSTRIA'S HOUSE! So I'm thinking Sapphire will visit 5 houses before another World Meeting. If there is any countries in particular you want to see Sapphire annoy leave them in the reviews because ten bucks says I'll mainly focus on the G8, China, Prussia, Switzerland, Liechtenstein (SO CUTE!), and Austria with out your reviews._**


	2. Austria, Skitty VS Nightmare, Sapphire

**_Yay! A new chapter! After I uploaded the story before even an hour of it being up I got a review! Thank you_** ** _Calistrophia! And thank you to strongwolf4 as well! And introducing a new recurring OC that I made for my friend, Nightmare of Bloodclan. Well, time to annoy Austria! I don't own Hetalia._**

* * *

Austria was playing the piano to help calm down after yesterday's World Meeting, witch, magic fiasco. Everyone basically hated England now. Well, there was that one guy that looks like America. What was his name again? Camana? Whatever. Austria was really getting into the song, eyes closed and playing away like he knew where his fingers were before they were even there. Then, he heard a giggle.

A very familiar giggle from yesterday.

He slowly opened his eyes to find a certain pink haired girl laying on her stomach on top of the piano. Her legs were in the air going back and forth while she put her head in her hands. A pink and red cat next to her.

"Hey Austria!" Said Sapphire in a way too cheery way.

"GAH!" He yelled as he fell off the bench.

"Are you okay?" Asked Skitty

He quickly got back up. "NO! I'm not okay! Want to know why?"

"Why?" Both asked.

"Because you two are here again!" Yelled Austria

"Don't worry, today I just want you to meet a friend of mine who also likes music." Said Sapphire.

Austria was debating if he should trust her. He was leaning at 'no' at first, but then thought ' _she might do worse if I don't.'_

"Okay then." He finally said.

"NIGHTMARE!" Yelled Sapphire as she got off the piano, opened a window, whistled, and her broom came. She hopped onto it and Skitty came as well.

Then, a black cat the size of Austria with ice blue eyes and scarlet fur on her paws, ear tips, and tail tip came into the room smashing the door open. "What's up!"

"Who's she?" Asked Austria. It's not everyday you see a giant black cat in your house.

"This is Nightmare, she is a magical cat, and she loves music." Says Skitty

"Yeah! My favorite instrument is the leaf whistle. " Nightmare said

Sapphire leaned over to Skitty and asked her, "What the heck is a leaf whistle?"

Skitty sighed, "A whistle made out of leaves." She then whispered to her self "Idiot"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Yelled Sapphire

Nightmare ignored them "So Austria, want to hear me play?"

"Sure" He said as he sat back onto the bench. He has never heard a leaf whistle.

The black cat went out side and came back in with some leaves. She folded them into a leaf whistle and started playing.

(Insert ' Pokémon - The Rise of Darkrai: Oracion Leaf whistle' here)

As she finished she curtsied. Skitty, Austria, and Sapphire started clapping. "Thank you." She said.

"That was great Nightmare" Said Austria.

Nightmare continued, "Yes the leaf whistle is the superior of all instruments."

Sapphire and Skitty looked at each other "uh oh."

Austria came up to her "I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure the piano is better."

"No, you can make a leaf whistle any where with trees." Says Nightmare

"Well the piano has more notes so it's more unique!" replied Austria

The two music lovers continued to argue. Skitty leaned over to Sapphire, "Should we sneak out?"

"Sure" They were about to fly out but the two dragged them into the debate.

"What do you two think?" They both asked at the same time.

The other two looked at each other and sighed. "It's pretty obvious." Said Skitty

"Agreed" Said Sapphire

"Leaf Whistle" Said Sapphire.

"Piano" Said Skitty at the same time.

Apparently, it wasn't as obvious as it seemed.

"Whoa, what?" Said Sapphire looking at her pet in surprise.

"Yeah, you heard me." Said Skitty, "You have to be an idiot to pick the Leaf Whistle over the piano."

Just like that, this became a four-person argument.

"WELL THE LEAF WHISTLE WAS USED IN A POKEMON MOVIE!" Yelled Sapphire

"Yeah, I just played that said song!" Shouted Nightmare

"YEAH WELL PIANO IS BRINGING SEXY BACK!" Yelled Skitty angrily pointing at the two.

"Yea- wait what?" Austria said confused.

"You know what, we are going to have a music battle!" Declared Nightmare. She brought out a random red glove and slapped him across the face.

"I will agree to that." Said Austria. "If you weren't a girl I would slap you with my glove."

"Technically, she's a cat, not a human girl." Said Skitty.

"True." Agreed Austria. He slapped her with his black glove. She slapped back, he slapped again. Then they got into a slap battle.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Sapphire went in between the two. "BREAK IT UP LADIES!"

"Hey." Said Austria.

Skitty rolled her eyes "We will meet at 4:00. It's 10:00 right now. Austria can have me as a partner while Nightmare can have Sapphire."

"We need judges." Said Sapphire.

"We can ask a few other countries." Said Austria

"Okay, we'll meet at Austria's gazebo in the garden at 4:00" Said Nightmare.

…

"So, what can you play Skitty?" Asked Austria after Sapphire and Nightmare exited the room.

"The drums." Said Skitty.

"Okay, what song can we play with the piano and drums?" Asked Austria.

Skitty thought for a moment "OH! How about 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray? I know how to play the drum part."

"I know how to play the piano part. Hungary wanted to hear it so I learned it." Replied Austria.

"Good. Is there a drum kit anywhere in your house?" Asked Skitty.

"There should be an old one in the closet over there." Said Austria pointing towards a closet behind the cat.

…

"Gak! I don't know what song to play!" Yelled Nightmare pacing around another room Austria let them use.

"Nightmare, don't catch your own tongue." Said Sapphire "If you haven't remembered yet, we've done this before."

"…We have?" Asked Nightmare

Sapphire faced pawed "The Magic School's talent show? We won second place!"

"Yeah, that's because the others were KIDS. We were FIVE. And even then there was a guy that beat us."

"Yeah, he was a ten year old who played the violin. Besides, were older now. The performance will be better." She got her wand out of her boot, brought out her wand, and poofed up a violin and a new leaf whistle for Nightmare. "Shall we?"

…

"Why are you guys here?" Asked Prussia as he walked into Austria's garden along with Hungary and Italy.

"Well, Sapphire said that she'll turn me into a chubby cat if I didn't come." Said Hungary.

"She said she would-a turn Germany tiny, trap him into a jar, and throw-a him into the bottom of the ocean." Said Italy.

"She got a picture of me doing something and said if I didn't come and judge she would put it on the Internet." Said Prussia while blushing.

"Well, maybe she still should you-" She raised her hands, which had a frying pan in it, over his head. But then they heard something.

Speaking of the bi- I mean, witch herself; the three heard her shouting at someone. "Be quite Siri!"

"Did I deserve that Mrs. I'm better than you (Bleep)?" Said the voice back.

"Sapphire, stop insulting your phone." Said Nightmare. Prussia, Hungary, and Italy followed the source of the voice to find Austria, Nightmare, Skitty, and Sapphire setting up. Well, to be honest, Sapphire was having an argument with her phone.

"I do have friends you stupid (Bleep)! How can you call your self a phone?!" Yelled Sapphire to her pink iPhone.

"Well Sapphire, that's just what Siri says when you ask her what zero divided by zero is." Says Austria.

"Shut it you!" Yelled Sapphire. She put her phone away and saw the judges. "Oh, you're here!" She pushed them to a long table with three seats and a few cue cards with numbers on them. The table was in front of the Gazebo.

"So, one group will preform, you guys will rate there performance with the cue cards, then the other group will preform, and you guys will rate that performance. The group with the most points wins." Explained Skitty.

"Any questions?' Asked Nightmare.

Italy raised his hand "Yes, why-a are you guys having this-a battle?"

The four looked at each other.

"THESE IDIOTS THINK THE PIANO IS BETTER THAN THE LEAF WHISTLE!" Yelled Sapphire and Nightmare pointing towards Austria and Skitty.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!" Yelled the other two back. They were back into that same old argument. Prussia, Hungary, and Italy sweat dropped.

"Maybe we should-a continue?" Asked Italy

The four looked at him. "Fine." They said together.

Hungary got out a coin, "Ok, we'll flip a coin for who goes first. Sapphire, your call."

"Tails" Said Sapphire.

Hungary flipped the coin. It landed on heads. "Austria and Skitty will go first."

Sapphire flew out of the gazebo while Nightmare stomped out. Austria sat down on the piano bench while Skitty sat onto a stool in front of a drum kit. They started playing.

(Insert "How to Save a Life by The Fray, Piano and Drum version." Here)

Austria and Skitty got up an bowed while the judges clapped. Sapphire and Nightmare clapped slowly and sarcastically.

"I give a nine." Says Hungary as she holds up a card with the number nine on it.

"Eight" Says Prussia as he holds up a sign with an eight on it. He obviously was just there because he has to.

"Ten!" Yells Italy as he holds up a sign with a ten on it.

Austria and Skitty high fived each other as Sapphire and Nightmare took stage. Nightmare stayed standing while Sapphire got a stool and sat there with her violin. "Shall we begin?" The two asked.

"Sure." Said Prussia disinterested.

The two began to play.

(Insert "Yuukimaru theme song" Here, and before you ask, no I have never watched Naruto.)

The two girls bowed while the judges clapped. Well, Italy was slow clapping. Austria and Skitty didn't do anything.

"Ten!" Yelled Hungary Holding up a card with a ten on it. Sapphire and Nightmare were getting excited. Austria and Skitty started to get worried.

"Ten" Said Prussia "But it wasn't as awesome as me." He held up a card with a ten on it. Sapphire and Nightmare were smiling like idiots while Austria and Skitty were really starting too get worried.

This was it, they just needed a eight or higher from Italy and they would win. They waited, and waited, and waited…

Then, Italy said in a cheery way, "Zero!" He held up a sign with a zero.

"Huh?" said Prussia and Hungary as they stared at Italy.

"Hmm?" Said Austria and Skitty as they stared at Italy.

"Wha?…" Asked Nightmare dumbfounded.

"WHAT THE (bleep)!" Yelled Sapphire super angry.

"I hate Naruto." Said Italy

"HATE NARUTO?" Yelled Skitty. She had to be held by Austria so she wouldn't kill Italy.

"Skitty your forgetting something, that means we one!' Said Austria.

It was true, Austria and Skitty had 27 points while Sapphire and Nightmare had 20.

"NO, NO, NO!" Yelled Nightmare.

"Nightmare's right! Italy was biased!" Yelled Sapphire.

They started to argue again while Italy, Prussia and Hungary sweat dropped.

"I give up. I'm leaving." Said Prussia walking out.

"I'm leaving too." Said Hungary following Prussia out.

"Pasta!" Yelled Italy running out.

The other four noticed they went out. "Hey come back!" Yelled the four.

Austria thought for a moment "..Maybe it was a little stupid to make such a big deal about a small argument."

"Yeah" the girls agreed.

Nightmare turned towards Austria "Lets just call a truce and say that the leaf whistle and the piano are equally good." She turned towards Skitty and Sapphire "The violin and the drums as well." She turned back to Austria and held out her paw "Truce?"

Austria smiled and shook her paw "Truce."

"Yeah!" Yelled Skitty

"Besides, everyone knows the accordion is the worst." Says Sapphire (AN: Sorry to any accordion lovers.)

The other three nodded. "You know, it was actually nice to meet you Nightmare. Your great at the leaf whistle." Austria said. "After yesterday, I thought everything involving Sapphire and Skitty was bad."

Nightmare smiled "It was nice to meet you too Austria. You're a great piano player." She then became wide-eyed "Wait, WHAT did Sapphire and Skitty do yesterday?"

Sapphire whistled and her broom came. She and Skitty hopped on "Whoops! Got to go!" And she flew off.

"SAPPHIRE! YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Nightmare.

Austria watched Sapphire and Skitty fly off. "I can tell you what she did over dinner. You guys don't have a place to stay right?"

"Well, I don't know where Sapphire and Skitty are living, but I bought an apartment in New York. The land lord is setting it up so I can't live in there until Friday." Said Nightmare. Today was Monday FYI.

"Well, you can stay at my house until then."

"Thanks!" Nightmare said as she and Austria walked back into the house.

…

"I didn't think this through did I?" Said Sapphire as she was laying on a pink sleeping bag in a tent in the middle of a forest in Canada.

"Nope." Said Skitty laying by her feet. "We need somewhere to stay. Starting tomorrow, we'll try to find a place to live okay?"

Sapphire was silent for a moment "Can we have one more day of fun before hand? Besides, I have an idea as a place."

"Oka- Wait, how did you have a place already?" Asked Skitty

"I had a liking to one place while turning all the countries into animals." Said Sapphire.

* * *

 ** _Okay, next on the list is… Lithuania! Well, it's Russia's house but we're going to focus mainly on Lithuania. Oh, another thing, I NEED SONGS! Any song will do but I prefer more than one singer songs. Girl singers, boy singers, I just need songs. You should reply if you like the Nordic 5 (Wink, wink.) And there is a reason I said I can also have songs with girl singers. Until next time!_**


	3. Alien Invasion!

**Yeah! I'm back and I'm going to attack Russia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia!**

 **Russia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia: What?**

 **Ha! Just joking! I'm only going to annoy Lithuania.**

 **Russia, Latvia, and Estonia: Whew.**

 **Lithuania: What!**

 **Just do the disclaimer.**

 **Lithuania: The girl doesn't own us but does own herself and the cat.**

* * *

"Magic metal pipe of pain!" Said Russia holding it up above our favorite Trembling Trio. Then the four heard a familiar voice.

"How about magic blue wand of DEATH!" It yelled. Sapphire and Skitty smashed the broom through a near by window. Sapphire fell down and since Skitty can't drive the broom she slammed into a wall and slid down. Sapphire got up shakily, "I'm in the house (bleep)s!"

"Oh no." Latvia said as he remembered being turned into a lynx.

"She's worse then Russia." Said Estonia as he remembered being turned into flying squirrel.

"Da…" Was all Russia said. Did I mention he didn't like wolves?

Lithuania was just shaking. Sapphire was giving him a mischievous look and didn't really feel like being turned into a vole again.

"I think we should run." Said Lithuania. And with that the four were off running towards the front door. Sapphire quickly got onto the broom, picked up Skitty, and flew quickly to catch up with the four.

Latvia was running in front while Russia and Estonia behind him. Lithuania was sort of lagging behind since he was surprised when everyone took his suggestion and ran off. The other three already made it out but before Lithuania could Sapphire grabbed him by his shirt collar. She pulled him right into her face, "Dare leave, and I will turn you into a mouse and feed you to Skitty."

Lithuania turned to Skitty and she gave a toothy smile exposing the fact Skitty had way more sharp teeth than a normal cat. When did pink become so scary? Lithuania gulped and nodded. Sapphire let go.

She flew around him and Skitty asked, "On a scale of one to ten, how well do you know Russia's house?"

"Very well." He replied.

"Does he have a TV?" Asked Sapphire. Lithuania nodded. "Can you show us?"

Lithuania nodded and he walked towards the TV room with the two cat girls following. As they walked Sapphire noticed Lithuania shaking and flew by his side. "Hey, I may be annoying and like to turn people into animals and other various things." She put her paw on his shoulder, "I'm not as bad as I seem. Just ask Austria. I visited him yesterday and he didn't have a bad time. He even became friends with my friend Nightmare."

Lithuania still kept his guard up but eased up "Okay." They got to Russia's TV room. Wasn't much to be honest. A semi-big flat screen and a long couch.

"Okay, I can work with this." Sapphire got her wand out and poofed up an Xbox. "Skitty, could you hook that up?" Skitty nodded and went behind the TV.

"What's that for?" Asked Lithuania.

"That's for this baby" Sapphire held up a game called 'Halo 5'.

"Isn't that one of those game where you kill aliens?" Asked Lithuania.

"Yup! But I'm going to take it a step further than that." Said Sapphire

"How?" Asked Lithuania.

Sapphire rolled her eyes "You know, you ask to many questions."

"It's set up!" Said Skitty.

…

"DIE ALIEN SCUM!" Yelled a Spartan with black armor with pink here and there. She smashed a small alien with a gravity hammer she stole from another dead alien. On her back was a needler she also got from a dead alien.

"Sapphire! Wait!" Yelled a Spartan in red armor carrying a sniper rifle and an energy sword on his back. He caught up with Sapphire "How in the world are we in a video game?"

"Magic, duh!" She said as she shot another alien with her needler. "Besides, we'll respawn if we're killed."

"But what am I supposed to do?" Yelled Lithuania.

"Just shoot everything that moves." Said Sapphire. Lithuania shot another Spartan. Sapphire face palmed "Okay, shot every thing that moves that DOSEN'T LOOK LIKE US!"

"Oh…" He said. He shot an alien.

"See? You're getting it!" Yelled Sapphire as she smashed another alien's head.

"I just don't see the appeal to-" He got shot in the back with a small laser. He turned around to find an alien. The small alien shot again but Lithuania got out a shield, "I GOT A SHIELD MOTHER (bleep)!" The shield did its job and he shot the said alien and a bunch of others. He also slashed a bunch with his energy sword.

Sapphire stared. She then shook her head out of disbelief, "…Holy crap did that just happen?"

Lithuania grabbed Sapphire "Come on! We need to kill these alien mother (bleep)s!"

"Hey! I thought I was in charge!" Yelled Sapphire.

"Don't care! No one shoots me in the back!" Sapphire looked at him skeptically. He continued, "Except you and Russia…"

"There you go." Said Sapphire.

…

Skitty was done getting a bowl of popcorn to watch Lithuania and Sapphire in the game. Sapphire said cats couldn't be in Halo so she just stayed in the real world just in case Russia, Latvia, or Estonia came back.

 _'_ _I wonder where they went.'_ The cat thought. She then saw Lithuania's awesome alien killing spree. "WHOO! Go Lithuania!" She smacked the couch cushion. "If Sapphire lets him keep the sword, Russia is screwed."

What she didn't know was a certain kind alien was behind her.

…

Lithuania and Sapphire were back-to-back shooting or slashing or smashing aliens left and right. "Yee haw!" Yelled Sapphire. "See, I told you this was fun!"

Lithuania nodded "Yeah, yeah. You're not bad. Who knew that a video game about killing aliens could bring people together?"

"I did, it's how I met my first boy friend, Marvin. At a Halo tournament. I kicked his butt and we went out on a date afterwards." She said as she shot and alien in the crotch.

"Why did you break up?" Asked Lithuania

"Too clingy." Replied Sapphire.

Lithuania and Sapphire shot the last alien.

"YEAH!" Yelled Sapphire

"Woo!" Yelled Lithuania. The two high fived.

"Hey, I'm starting to get hungry. Want to take a lunch break?" Asked Sapphire.

"Yeah sure." Said Lithuania. Sapphire got out her wand and got them back into the real world.

…

"Skitty? Where are you?" Yelled Sapphire as they got out.

"Uh, Sapphire…" Said Lithuania looking out the window.

"Shut up! Skitttttttttty?" She yelled again.

"But Sapphire-"

"Lithuania, I think finding my cat is more important then whatever you're talking about."

Lithuania was silent for a moment "…I found your cat."

Sapphire pushed him onto the floor, "WHERE?" She looked out the window. "…Ah crap."

Out side, there were a bunch of aliens running around shooting various animals. One of them had Skitty in its claws.

Skitty was yelling "LET ME GO YOU (bleep) OR MY OWNER WILL (bleep) YOU UP!"

Back inside, Sapphire face palmed "Not again…"

Lithuania got back up. "This has happened before?"

"Yeah, long story." Sapphire replied.

"Well, what did you do the first time?" Asked Lithuania. Russia was going to kill him if he comes back with a bunch of aliens in his front and back yard.

Sapphire got out her wand and turned them into there Spartan forms and gave them the same weapons. "Shall we?"

…

"FOR SKITTY!" Yelled Sapphire as she broke down the front door like a bad(bleep) and started shooting aliens.

Lithuania came after her "We didn't have to break down the door."

"Well I wanted to!" Sapphire replied. She charged at an alien with her gravity hammer. Lithuania shrugged and slashed an alien with his energy sword.

"Hello, sort of in need of saving here." Yelled Skitty. Lithuania sniped the alien that was holding Skitty.

"Skitty, go inside. As far as I know, there are no aliens in there. I'll cover you." He said. Skitty ran back inside. Lithuania and Sapphire continued their alien assault. Skitty locked the door, brought her popcorn onto to the windowsill, and sat next to it.

"Now to continue what I was doing before I was rudely interrupted." She ate a piece of popcorn. "BEHIND YOU SAPPHIRE!" A blast could be heard "Ooh… that got to hurt."

…

Sapphire got her wand out and poofed off the her and Lithuania's armor. She also made a portal to drag the dead alien bodies into.

"Where does the portal lead to?" Asked Lithuania as he threw a body into the portal.

Sapphire shrugged, "Beats me. As long as it's not here then I don't care."

Skitty unlocked the door and helped the two with the dead bodies.

"Whew, were are done!" Sapphire said.

"We can finally now have lunch." Said Lithuania

"Oh yeah, we never got lunch did we." Said Sapphire

"You guys didn't, but while you were killing aliens I ate a bowl of popcorn." Said Skitty

"Wait, wait, wait" Sapphire turned around to face the pink an red cat annoyed. "While me and Lithuania almost died battling a alien invasion, you were sitting on the windowsill, eating a bowl of popcorn?" Skitty drooped her ears and gave a awkward smile.

Lithuania face palmed "I'll make lunch, I've done it for America and Russia."

Sapphire turned to him "Nah, me and Skitty are going to a restaurant in France." Sapphire whistled and her broom came from inside. She and Skitty hopped on and Sapphire got out her wand. "Oh yeah, Lithuania, here's a present from me for such a good time!" She poofed up Lithuania's energy sword and gave it to Lithuania. "Use it on Russia as much as you like. Just say I gave it to you. FY, I'm pretty sure that can cut through metal if you know what I mean." Sapphire flew off. "YOU CAN KEEP THE XBOX!"

Lithuania looked at the sword. He smiled ' _I wonder when Russia's coming back.'_

…

Estonia opened the door with Russia and Latvia behind him "Lithuania! We forgot about you! Did she hurt you in any way, shape or form?"

The three found him playing Halo 5 in the TV room. "Lithuania, what are you doing?" Asked Latvia

"When did I get an Xbox?" Asked Russia.

Lithuania activated the sword and pointed it at the three "I'm playing a game here! Go away!"

Latvia, Russia, and Estonia slowly backed out of the TV room. They closed the door. "I think Sapphire made him crazy." Said Estonia.

* * *

 ** _Not sure that crazy is the right word. Anyway, next is THE NORDIC FIVE! Fun fact! My grandfather on my father's side is from Norway! There for, Sapphire is part Norwegian. So she's going to cling around the Nordic five during World Meetings. Oh, I can have more songs. What are they used for? Who knows? Oh wait, I DO! You'll find out eventually. See you next time!_**


	4. Sheptonia! And, meet Topaz!

**_…_** ** _I just thought of a girl China totally making out with France._**

 ** _Norway: O_O…Why?_**

 ** _Fan fiction, that's why. Do the disclaimer._**

 ** _Norway: Sapphire doesn't own Hetalia, me, or any of the Nordics or the song used briefly in this fan fiction._**

 ** _YAY! He didn't say 'the girl' like Lithuania did! Anyway, by the end of this chapter, 51% will hate me._**

* * *

The Nordics were hanging out at Norway's house. Denmark was fiddling around with stuff on one of Norway's bookshelves while Iceland and Finland were watching TV. Sweden got up to use the bathroom upstairs while Norway was making a sandwich in the kitchen. Norway came back into the living room and set the sandwich on the coffee table.

"Hey guys, I forgot to tell you-" He looked around. "Where's Sweden?"

"He went to use the bathroom." Replied Denmark

"Oh no…" Said Norway

"What's 'oh no' supposed to mean?" Asked Iceland.

Before Norway could reply, a young girl's scream could be heard from upstairs, followed by a 'poof', and a girl saying "Ah crap. NORWAY!"

"Why does that voice sound familiar?" Asked Finland.

Then, the four saw a pink haired cat girl coming down the stairs, her claws were dripping with sea blue nail polish. She was frantic and sort of panicky.

"WHOA ,WHOA, WHOA!" Yelled Denmark.

"What the heck!" Yelled Iceland. He fell off the couch backwards.

"Norway, what is she doing here?" Asked Finland

"That's what I was going to say, she's living here along with her cat Skitty." Said Norway sighing.

"WHAT!" The three yelled. They turned to Norway with surprised faces.

"Okay, let me explain." Started Norway.

…

 _Norway woke up to the sound of his doorbell this morning. He rubbed his eyes to find Sapphire and Skitty on there trademark broom "Hey Norway! Since I have no where to live, can I move in?" Sapphire asked_

 _"_ _Permanently?" continued Skitty. Norway slammed the door closed and Sapphire and Skitty sweat dropped._

 _"…_ _I'm Norwegian!" Sapphire yelled._

 _Nothing._

 _"…_ _I could teach you many spells! I did sneak a peek at England's texts, I know you know magic!"_

 _Nothing._

 _"…_ _I have butter!" Sapphire lied._

 _"_ _You're lying." Norway yelled back._

 _"_ _Crap! How the heck did he know that?" Said Skitty._

 _"_ _I guess it's time for plan B." Said Sapphire with a determined look on her face._

 _"_ _Yeah!...What's plan B?" Asked Skitty._

 _Ten Minuets later…_

 _"_ _NO! NOT THE BUTTER!" Yelled Norway. Sapphire and Skitty smashed through a window, stuffed all the butter Norway had in a bag and Skitty was currently holding it near the fireplace. Sapphire was holding Norway back._

 _"_ _Let us move in then your butter is free to be back into the fridge!" Yelled Skitty._

 _"_ _FINE! Just give it back!" Yelled Norway. Sapphire let him go and Skitty gave him the butter bag. He rushed and put it into the fridge. Sapphire came up behind him._

 _"_ _So, where is Skitty and I's room?" She asked._

 _…_

The other three Nordics looked at Sapphire. She replied "Hey, we tried reason. For me and Skitty, First comes reason, then comes blackmail."

Norway shrugged "She hasn't been that bad so far."

"I have two questions." Said Finland

"Go on." Said Sapphire

"One, where's Skitty? Two, where's Sweden?" Asked Finland

Sapphire went wide again "Oh yeah, back to panic mode." She turned to Norway. "Norway, I sort of turned Sweden into a-" she noticed none of them were listening to her. "Guys, what's up?" Norway turned her around, "Oh…"

Sweden was right behind her but he was a girl! Sweden's body was much more feminine and wore bright red lipstick and wore high heel black boots. Sweden's blond hair was put into a tight bun. Besides that he (Cough) sorry, SHE was mainly the same. Skitty hopped down the staircase and came next to hi- (COUGH!) HER.

The Nordics looked at Sapphire "…I was surprised! He came on me while I was in the bathroom!"

"Ew…" Said Iceland

"Sh' w's j'st do'ng h'r cl'ws." (Translation: She was just doing her claws.) He (COUGH! Gak!) SHE said. (Oh gosh, why do I keep doing that?)

"Oh…" Said the other four.

"Sapphire, can you change Sweden back?" Asked Norway putting his hand on his head.

"Sure." She got out her wand but before she could blast Sweden with it but then it started glowing and a song came out from it.

" _Get jazzy on it, I'm that flight that you get on, international_

 _First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable_

 _'Cause I know what the girl them need,_

 _New York to Haiti-" (Talk Dirty By: Jason Derulo feat. 2 Chainz)_

Sapphire poked at the wand and it stopped "Sorry, got to take that." She began speaking to the wand as if it were a phone. "Hey Topaz! Wh- What?" She moved towards the front door. "Can you here me now?" She went out the door "Can you here me now? Okay, good." Sapphire closed the door behind her,

"WHO'S THE WIFE NOW?" Yelled Finland pointing at Sweden.

Demark turned to Skitty "So her wand is also a phone?"

"Yup! Topaz is one of Sapphire's five siblings. All girls" Explained Skitty. "Topaz, Obsidian, Jade, Amethyst, and Ruby."

"What's with all the names being types of stones?" Asked Norway.

Skitty shrugged "Beats me. Sapphire and Ruby are twins, Obsidian and Topaz are twins, Amethyst is the oldest, and Jade was adopted and is the youngest."

"Gee, six siblings. I can barely handle these five" Said Iceland. To pointed to Norway "It doesn't help that Norway keeps wanting me to call him 'Big Brother'"

"Big Brother" Said Norway

"No"

"Big Brother"

"No"

"Big Sister

"No- Wait what?"

Sapphire came back inside "Guys, I can't change Sweden back into a boy. My sister Topaz needs me for our project on the planet Sheptonia."

"What the heck is Sheptonia?" Asked Denmark

"It's a planet filled with the cutest aliens ever! They look like mice with fluffy tails and dragon wings! They are called _Misayrus, draderima._ But we just call them mouselings. Topaz and I have been doing a study of it. Every 30th of the month we check on it." She whistled and her broom came through the window. She and Skitty hopped on "See you guys later."

"We'r g'ing w'th yo' s' yo' wn't r'n ot on us." (Translation: We're going with you so you won't run out on us) Said Sweden.

"We are?" Asked the other four Nordics.

"W' ar'" (Translation: We are) Said Sweden.

Sapphire shrugged. "Sure. I bet Topaz would love to see you guys!" Sapphire waved her wand around and it admitted a bright light. When the light died down the Nordics, Skitty, and Sapphire were gone.

…

Sapphire poofed them to an odd planet. It was like earth but with more caves and everything green was red.

"So, this is Sheptonia." Said Finland looking around.

"Yup." Said Skitty.

"SAPPHIRE!" Yelled a girl's voice. Everyone turned around to find what the Nordics guessed was Topaz.

She looked like Sapphire, black cat ears, tail, and paws. She was older then Sapphire though, 16 years old. Her black hair reached to her elbows and she had a tiny black witch hat on her head like one you would were on a sexy skimpy witch Halloween costume (Best description ever XD). She wore a black shirt with a silver cat on it. She also wore overalls but the pants were shorts. She wore white high heel boots.

"TOPAZ!" Sapphire yelled. She got of her broom and ran to give the black haired girl a hug.

Topaz then went to Skitty and hugged her "I missed you Skitty"

Topaz released Sapphire and saw the four boys and the girl behind her. "Sapphire, who are they?"

"Friends." Sapphire replied. "This is Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden. Sweden is supposed to be a boy though. Long story."

Topaz went up to them and shook their hands. "You know, our family is part Norwegian."

"Skitty told us." Replied Norway.

She got to Sweden "I'm sorry about Sapphire."

"Hmm…" Was all Sweden said.

"Okay then." Topaz turned to Sapphire "Come on! I got to show you something! But stay quiet."

The group followed Topaz into a cave. She led them to an odd, large rock facing the cave wall.

"Wh'ts w'th th' r'ck?" (Translation: What's with the rock) Sweden asked pointing at the rock.

"This is not just any old rock." Said Topaz. She turned the rock so it faced the others. In side were sapphire jewels.

"Wow! Sapphires! My favorite gem!" Whisper yelled Sapphire.

Denmark leaned to Iceland "I wonder why."

Sapphire and Topaz were talking about the new find while the Nordics and Skitty looked around.

"Why did Topaz say to be quiet?" Asked Norway.

"Look up" Said Skitty. They all looked up to see many little creatures hanging from the ceiling all different colors. "Those are mouselings. They may look like mice but they sleep like bats. They also have fangs like bats as well."

"OW." Said Sweden with no emotion and quietly.

"What's wrong?" Asked Finland

"S'me th'n b't m' b'ck." (Translation: Something bit my back) She said (YES! Got it right!)

"Hang on." Skitty said. She went to Sapphire and Topaz. The two looked at each other. The two got up and went to Sweden.

"Sweden, turn around." Said Sapphire with slight worry in her voice.

Sweden turned around and Topaz lifted up his suit. "Thank you for at least giving Sweden a bra." Topaz said.

There was a white mouseling with purple ears and stripes. It was biting Sweden's back. Topaz gently griped the sides of the mouseling's neck and it came off leaving a black dot. She pulled her suit back down.

Topaz examined the mouseling "…Aw crap."

"What?" Asked the Nordics, Sapphire, and Skitty.

Topaz whispered to Sapphire so the others couldn't hear. Sapphire went wide eyed, looked at Sweden, then whispered to Topaz while pointing to the mouseling in her sister's paw. The Nordics and Skitty sweat dropped.

"What are they talking about?" Asked Iceland to Skitty.

"Should we be worried?" Asked Denmark.

"Beats me" Skitty shrugged "This is the first time Sapphire has brought me to Sheptonia."

The two witches then stopped whispering and looked at the others. Sapphire coughed awkwardly and Topaz released the mouseling.

"So, this is going to take some explaining." Said Sapphire

"When a mouseling is pregnant-" Started Topaz

"I don't like where this is going." Interrupted Finland.

"Shut up." Commanded Sapphire

"Anyway, when a mouseling is pregnant, they bite something in order to transfer the egg sac to a surface with their tongue since mouselings are to small for the egg to grow inside them" Continued Topaz.

"Ew…" Said Iceland

"Aren't mice mammals?" Asked Norway

"Well, aliens lay eggs so… yeah." Said Denmark.

"I STILL don't like where this is going." Said Finland

"Stop interrupting!" Said Sapphire.

"Anyway, so when they bite the surface, they cover the egg sac with their sticky saliva so it will stay on the surface. After that they don't care what happens to the baby." Finished Topaz.

"So w'ht yo'r s'y'ng 's…" (Translation: So what your saying is…) said Sweden

"Sweden's souvenir from this planet is a hopping baby alien." Said Sapphire. Everyone looked at Sapphire "…I could have worded that better."

"Yes, yes you could've." Said Norway.

"…WHAT THE HELL?" Yelled Denmark very, very loudly. The group then heard a butch of squeaking from the ceiling.

Sapphire pulled on Denmark's tie choking him. She yelled "Denmark you're officially an idiot."

Iceland leaned towards Finland "I'm pretty sure he was officially an idiot a long time ago."

Norway watched Sapphire "…Yup, she's Norwegian."

"Guys, I'd love to play 'pin the blame on the Denmark'-" started Topaz

"H-H-hey." Denmark tired to say as Sapphire choked him.

Topaz continued "But we have a mouseling crisis." She pointed up. The mouselings were flying around franticly.

"Yeah, I suggest we RUN!" Yelled Skitty as she ran out the cave. Everyone followed the pink and red cat. As they got out of the cave they hid in some bushes as the mouselings flew around.

 _20 minuets later._

The mouselings died down and went back into the cave. The group poked their heads.

"Note to self." Began Sapphire "Never bring any to Sheptonia ever again."

Everyone looked angrily at Denmark. "…Well it was Sweden's idea for us to come!" He said defensively while pointing at Sweden.

"True" Said Sweden

"So, it's Sweden's fault that he now has a alien egg on his back?" Asked Finland

"Exactly." Said Sapphire. "Speaking of which." She turned to Sweden "Can you turn around."

Sweden turned around and Topaz lifted up her suit. Instead of the black dot there before there was a marble sized blue and yellow squishy sphere. Topaz stared at it.

"If we remove the egg now it will still be alive." She got out of the bush "Guys, come to my head camp." Topaz said as she went off to a direction. Sweden pulled down her suit and they followed Topaz.

The camp wasn't much, three tents and a workbench with a bunch of tools. "I have to stay on Sheptonia to observe the ecosystem system. Sapphire just helps sometimes. The three tents are my tent where I sleep, one where I do my research, and the first aid tent." She said. She went near a tent with a red cross on it. "Come on."

Topaz had Sweden sit on the floor of the tent while she removed the egg gently with a pair of tweezers. She placed it on a tray with a pink towel in it.

"C'n I t'rn b'ck 'nto a b'y 'g'in n'w?" (Translation: Can I turn back into a boy again now?) Asked Sweden. Sapphire got out her wand and poofed Sweden back into a boy. She (COUGH! Oh boy…) HE got up from the floor and joined the others staring at the egg.

"So…what are you going do with it?" Asked Denmark.

"I've already done an egg study." Said Topaz. "But we can't just leave it."

"Why?" Asked Denmark.

"Oh I don't know, BECAUSE IT'S A LIVING THING!" Yelled Topaz to Denmark as she pulled his tie.

"Yup, defiantly Norwegian." Said Norway.

"L-Let g-g-go." Denmark choked. Topaz let go. He gasped, "I mean, you said that mouselings leave there eggs anywhere and forget about them."

"Well yeah, but they are usually born inside the cave with others to take the baby into there pack." She said, "I once studied a egg that was out side the cave for some reason. When it hatched, the baby didn't even last two hours. It didn't know what to do and just died! Mouselings can't live with out companions!"

"Can't we just put back in the cave?" asked Iceland

"I am not going back in there with them on high alert for intruders." Said Topaz.

"Why can't you keep it?" Asked Finland

"I have to go back to my apartment in two days. Mouseling eggs don't hatch until a week. And either way my apartment building doesn't allow pets." Said Topaz.

"So, one of us has to take the egg?" asked Sapphire.

"Yup." Said Topaz.

Skitty hugged Sapphire's arm "Nope, not sharing." She points to the Nordics, "Ask one of them."

"NO." Said Norway, Denmark, Iceland, and Finland.

However…

"'ll t'ke 't." (Translation: I'll take it) Said Sweden.

"What." Said everyone as they stared at the tall Swedish man.

"Wh't?" (Translation: What?) Asked Sweden

"Well I didn't-"

"Why?"

"Maybe because-"

"Well-"

"Because-"

"Well your-"

"We just thought-"

Everyone started talking and coming up with reasons on why they didn't think Sweden would offer to take it.

"W'll s'me'ne h'd t' t'ke 't. 'nd 't w's 'n m' 'n th' f'rst pl'ce." (Translation: Well someone had to take it. And it was on me in the first place.) Said Sweden

"True." They all said.

"FINE!" Yelled Finland. He stomped out yelling "BUT THIS TIME SWEDEN'S THE WIFE!" and he was out.

Topaz put the egg in an incubator and handed it to Sweden. "Now, mouselings are very adaptive. It should almost be like raising a kid."

Finland shouted from outside, "ah, COME ON!"

"'ll t'lk t' h'm" (Translation: I'll talk to him) Said Sweden. He went out the tent opening.

"What's Finland's problem?" asked Topaz.

"Sweden calls Finland his wife and this is going to make them seem more like a husband and wife." Said Sapphire. The Nordics, except Norway, looked at her. "…What? Norway told me all that."

"Oh."

Topaz looked at the opening, then at back at the Nordics. "Are they gay?"

"Probably"

"Most likely"

"We assume"

"I think so."

"I am very sure."

Topaz shrugged it off. She hugged Sapphire "I love you little sis."

"Love you big sis." Sapphire said as she hugged back.

They released. "Uh, Norway, I need to talk to you before Sapphire sends you home."

"Okay." Said Norway.

Iceland, Skitty, Sapphire, and Denmark walked out of the room. Topaz turned to Norway. "While in the cave, Sapphire told me you let her live with you." Topaz put her paw on Norway's shoulder, "Look, as her sister, I know she loves causing trouble. What did she do the first time you met her?"

"She turned all the Nordic five into raccoons." Said Norway.

"Ah, classic Sapphire" Said Topaz "She can be annoying" She thumped her other paw on her chest, "But she has a good heart." She took her paw off his shoulder and slapped his back, " Don't give up on her. You countries just might learn something from her antics." She smiled. "Promise?"

Norway smiled back, "Sure"

"Good." She went out of the tent with Norway following.

Sapphire was talking with Sweden and Finland who seemed to have calmed down. Skitty was talking with Iceland and Denmark about something. Norway joined them.

"Bye guys! Nice meeting you!" Yelled Topaz.

"Bye." Said the others. Sapphire got out her wand and poofed them back to Norway's house.

…

When they got back it was already 10:00.

"How the heck is it already 10:00?" Asked Iceland.

"Time on Sheptonia is a little faster than on earth." Said Sapphire.

"Well" Denmark yawned, "I'm going home." He slapped Sweden on the back "Good luck." And he went out the door.

Sweden picked up Finland with one arm since he had the egg in the other "C'me wife." He said as he went out the door.

He closed the door but Finland could still be heard yelling, "Put me down! And I thought we agreed that you would be the wife!"

"Bye guys" Said Iceland as he went out the door.

Skitty yawned and went up stairs. "Night guys."

"Night" Said Norway and Sapphire.

Sapphire went to the couch and flopped on it. "Meh…teleporting makes me tired…"

"Sapphire, I think you would be more comfortable in your room" Said Norway.

Sapphire sleepily sat up on the couch and held out her arms. "Carry me big brother…"

Norway stared at her. She did just say 'big brother'? He couldn't get Iceland to say it and he actually was his big brother. He smiled, picked her up bridal style, and carried her upstairs to her room.

 _Maybe she won't be so bad…_

* * *

 ** _Sorry, had to put that big brother thing there. Anyway, (claps hands) LET THE FLAMES RAIN UPON ME! (A flame lands on my hair) OW! OW! NOT LIKE THAT! NORWAY!_**

 ** _Norway: (Grabs a fire extinguisher) Why me? (Blows it on Sapphire's hair)_**

 ** _Okay, good. (Flame above her head) Oh. (moves to the side but it follows her) …Crap… (Runs away with flame following her) NORWAY!_**

 ** _Norway: Uh, Sapphire would like to say, unleash any anger on the reviews, she still needs songs, please do not kill her, and next time Prussia's up! (Runs after Sapphire) SAPPHIRE! WAIT UP!_**


	5. MICRO CHAPTER: Germany

**_Hello! Welcome to a micro chapter! What is a micro chapter? It's a chapter when I, Sapphire, get a random country or a random group of countries and make them sing a song! They will be out of nowhere. It is one out of 3 kinds of chapters. The normal ones, these micro chapters, and one more type that will be introduced later. Lets start!_**

* * *

Sapphire poofs herself, Nightmare, Skitty, Topaz, and Norway to a theater somewhere. Sapphire was holding a clipboard.

"Why are we here?" Asked Norway

"We're here to make a country sing a song!" Said Sapphire.

"Is it Norway?" Asked Skitty.

"No." Said Sapphire.

"Then who?" Asked Nightmare.

Sapphire got out her wand and poofed Germany onto the stage.

"Vhere am I?" He asked. He saw Sapphire and Topaz "MIEN GOTT! THEIR ARE TWO OF THEM!"

"Actually, there are six of them but there all sisters." Said Norway.

"Your in an abandoned theater in Moscow, Russia." Said Skitty

"Vhat am I doing here?" Germany asked.

"You're going to sing a song for us!" Said Topaz.

"Of my choosing of course. The lyrics will be in the back on a projector." Said Sapphire

"I don't vant to sing, I'm not going to sing." Germany said crossing his arms.

Nightmare chuckled, "Ha-ha, well…" She got out a random chainsaw "YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" She revved it up.

Norway leaned over to Skitty, "How did Austria become friends with her?"

"I have no clue. I guess because they both like music." Replied Skitty

"Except the accordion. No one likes the accordion." Said Topaz. (Again, sorry to any accordion lovers)

"Wait, why is Topaz here anyway?" Asked Norway.

"Sapphire texted me saying she would make Germany sing a song and be all sexy." Everyone stared at her "…What? I can't help it, I like sexy boys." She stared off to nowhere "I hope Sapphire does Sweden soon…"

"Okay…" Said everyone awkwardly.

"So… vhat song are you making me sing." Asked Germany sighing. Why? Raise your hand if you want to be slaughtered by a cat with a chainsaw!

"Um… Radioactive By: Imagine Dragons." Said Sapphire looking at her clipboard.

"Hmm…" Germany looked to the side of the theater to see Nightmare ready with her chainsaw. "Fine." The music started.

Germany: _Whoa, oh, oh_

 _Whoa, oh, oh_

 _Whoa, oh, oh_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm waking up to ash and dust_

 _I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

 _I'm breathing in the chemicals, HAAA! Ah…_

"What kind of chemicals?..." Asked Topaz while liking her lips.

Norway leaned towards Sapphire "Sapphire, I think you sister is-" He waved his finger around his head indicating the universal sign for crazy.

"Oh we've know that for a long time. She's turned on by singing boys." Replied Sapphire. Everyone backed away slowly from Topaz.

Germany: _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it, the apocalypse_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones_

 _Enough to make my systems blow_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _I raise my flags, don my clothes_

Topaz turned to Skitty "Your smart, what does 'don my clothes' mean?"

"It means 'put on my clothes." Said Skitty

"Aw…" Topaz said disappointed.

Germany: _It's a revolution, I suppose_

 _We'll paint it red to fit right in_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it, the apocalypse_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones_

 _Enough to make my systems blow_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

 _Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

 _I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones_

 _Enough to make my systems blow_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Germany ends the song. Topaz gets on stage and puts her paw on his shoulder; "You sure are radioactive, if you know what I mean." Said Topaz. Sapphire got up on stage and dragged her away.

"Thank you Germany." Said Skitty

"Nightmare, y-you can put the chainsaw away now." Said Norway

"Aw…" She said. She went backstage. Clanging could be heard backstage. She came back out with a gun.

"Guns are not needed ether." Said Sapphire

"Can I at least shoot him with a BB gun?" Asked Nightmare

"N-no, Night-Nightmare, no weapons are needed what so ever." Said Norway.

"Humph." She said. She went backstage again.

"…Never let that cat near me." Said Germany.

"Can do." Said Sapphire. 'Thank you for your time Germany, good bye." Sapphire poofed Germany away.

"…So that's all we do?" Asked Norway.

"Yup." Said Sapphire. "These small things are like small breaks along with another thing I'll be doing later."

Topaz looked Sapphire right in the eyes "Can You bring me each time?"

"Sure…" Said Sapphire. She pushed Topaz off and poofed the rest off back to Norway's house where they were before.

Nightmare came back out with a knife. "Can I at least-" She looked around "Guys? Sapphire? Norway? Skitty? Pervert girl?" She shrugged, looked at the knife, and smiled "I wonder where Russia lives…"

* * *

 ** _Don't worry; Russia and Lithuania kick her out with the metal pipe of pain and the energy sword. Next chapter WILL be Prussia. This is why I needed songs! You can recommend countries; you can recommend songs, BUT YOU CAN NOT RECOMMEND A COUNTRY WITH A SONG. I choose to up the hilarity. Bye!_**


	6. Fishing

**_Hooray! The 'awesome' Prussia is here today!_**

 ** _(Norway comes in) Norway: Hello_**

 ** _What the? Prussia is supposed to be here, not you Norway._**

 ** _Norway: The other countries said I have to stay with you to do the disclaimers and stuff since you live with me._**

 ** _…_** ** _Kay then. Disclaimer big bro!_**

 ** _Norway: Sapphire doesn't own Hetalia, Prussia, songs used, or me._**

* * *

"Go fish." Said Nightmare to Prussia. She was visiting Prussia and they were bored so this was the out come. Gilbird was on Prussia's head.

Suddenly, Sapphire slammed the door open. "WHAT'S UP (Bleep)!" She yelled. The door bounced off the doorstopper and swung back and hit Sapphire in the face. Then closed it self.

"Is she okay?" Asked Prussia

"Tweet" Said Gilbird

"She's done it before." Said Nightmare

Sapphire opened the door more slowly this time and she was holding her nose, "Ouch…Last time I do that." She said as she walked in.

"That's what you said last time you did that." Said Skitty as she walked in while Skitty was dragging Sapphire's broom with her tail.

"Mien Gott, don't make me blind again please." Prussia shivered a moment "I can't believe I grabbed Austria."

"Don't worry, I just came here because all the Nordics were busy." Said Sapphire

Prussia turned to Nightmare waiting for an answer. "…Oh, Sapphire moved in with Norway." She said

"He let her do that voluntarily?" Asked Prussia

"Sort of." Said Skitty

"So, vhat were the Nordics doing?" Asked Prussia

"Well, Norway was trying again to get Iceland call him big brother, I have no clue where Denmark is, and Sweden and Finland don't want me near the egg yet." Replied Sapphire. Nightmare and Prussia stared at her "…What?"

"I'm sorry, did you just say egg?" Asked Nightmare.

"Long story short, I'm never going to bring you guys to an alien planet." Said Sapphire.

"Good to know…" Said Prussia awkwardly.

"So what are you doing here Sapphire, thought you were with Austria." Said Skitty

"Austria needed to be alone to write a new piece of music so he kicked me out for the day. Gave me the address for Prussia's house." Said Nightmare as Gilbird flew to her head. Nightmare looked up "Gilbird, get off."

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Asked Skitty

"No card games. Ve have been doing go fish, BS, poker, and war for the past 2 hours." Prussia said as he got Gilbird off Nightmare's head.

"Um… OH! How about we go fish!" Said Sapphire.

Prussia and Nightmare looked at Sapphire with faces that said 'really?'

"Really Sapphire?" Asked Nightmare

"Not that kind of fishing!" Yelled Sapphire

…

"Oh, this kind of fishing." Said Nightmare. Sapphire poofed the four to a dock on a beach near the ocean.

"I thought of something totally different." Said Skitty

"Vhat were you thinking?" Asked Prussia, Gilbird still on his head.

Skitty replied, "I was hanging out with Topaz. And she made up this joke. Okay, what was the guy doing butt naked in a bar full of women-"

"NOPE!"

"NEVER MIND!"

"NO HANGING OUT WITH TOPAZ ANYMORE!"

The other three yelled. Sapphire shivered "L-lets just go. I rented that boat over there." She pointed towards a boat that was medium sized and had a white roof.

"What about fishing supplies?" asked Skitty

"Duh, magic." Said Sapphire. "Lets go."

"I don't really like fishing." Said Prussia

Nightmare got a random chainsaw "YOU ARE GOING TO GET ON THE (bleep) BOAT!"

"Fine! Fine!" Said Prussia as he got on the boat.

…

It had been and hour already and Sapphire had caught a small fish.

"Hi Swimmington! Who's a good fishy? You are! Yes you are!" Said Sapphire looking in the tank in the boat leaving her fishing rod leaning on the boat side with its line in the water.

"Vhat kind of stupid name is Swimmington?" Asked Prussia as he leaved his line in the water

Sapphire mocked his accent for a moment "What kind of stupid name is 'Gilbird'?" Prussia looked at Sapphire annoyingly.

"OOOOH! You just got burned!" Yelled Nightmare

"Better get a burn heal!" Said Skitty. She and Nightmare high fived while holding there fishing rods in the water with there free paw.

"That was Pokémon humor. " Said Sapphire.

"Ah…" Said Prussia. It was awkwardly silent again.

"… _We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite, new comers to play with us. For many years we've been all alone. We're forced to be still and play, the same songs we've known since that day. An imposter took our life away. Now we're stuck-"_ Sapphire noticed the looks from the others and sang more slowly and awkwardly "Here…to…decay." She stopped. (Five Nights at Freddy's By: The Living Tombstone.)

Skitty looked back out to the sea and spotted something small and yellow. "P-Prussia, isn't that Gilbird?" Asked Skitty pointing out.

Everyone looked to find the small, yellow bird flying about 10 yards away from the boat. "My little birdie is fine. He can fly really vell." Said Prussia.

I few minutes later, a giant whale leaped from the ocean and got poor Gilbird in its mouth, then went back down to the deep blue. All four jaws dropped as they just stared at the place where that just happened.

"THAT'S IT!" Yelled Prussia, he stripped down to his boxers. He was about to dive over board but Nightmare grabbed his hair.

"Put your clothes back on, you can't possibly dive after a whale." She said.

"No, he can keep his clothes off. I have an idea." Said Sapphire.

"Can you let of mine hair?" Said Prussia to Nightmare. She let go.

"What's your idea?" Asked Skitty.

…

"This is not what I had in mind." Said Prussia. Sapphire turned Prussia, Nightmare, and herself in to mermaids. In Prussia's case, merman. Nightmare had the top of herself with a scarlet red seashell bra and a red tail. Sapphire had a black seashell bra and a black tail that faded into hot pink near the end. Prussia was shirtless and had a platinum tail.

"Why am I still normal?" Asked Skitty

"SOME body has to watch over the boat." Said Nightmare.

"Okay, SHARKS are awesome, PIRANHAS are awesome. MERMAIDS are NOT awesome." Yelled Prussia.

Sapphire slapped Prussia with her tail "Shut up. Now, we're going to dive, find the whale, and everything else will be just like Finding Nemo."

"That's a horrible plan!" Yelled out Prussia, Skitty, and Nightmare.

"I don't care!" Yelled Sapphire. She dived over board.

"Oh well." Shrugged Nightmare. She dived after Sapphire.

"I really hate England." Said Prussia as he dived in after the others.

Skitty watched them. She then got out a fold out chair she brought and sipped a Sprite from the cooler they group brought. "Wonder if Sealand's here somewhere."

…

"Okay, any plans on finding a whale?" Asked Sapphire.

"Swim around and attack anything big?" Said Nightmare.

"Like that?" Asked Prussia pointing in a direction. The girls looked in the direction to find the whale swimming away from them. Prussia started swimming after it. "FOR GILBIRD!"

"FOR THAT BIRD THAT LANDS ON PEOPLE'S HEADS!" Yelled Sapphire following Prussia.

"Charge." Said Nightmare sarcastically as she followed the other two.

The three were following the whale that had a head start. "How fast are vhales? Gosh!" Said Prussia.

"The fastest whales can go are about 23 MPH." Said Sapphire.

"How fast are we going?" Asked Nightmare.

"…Less then 23 MPH." Replied Sapphire.

"Thanks, that helped." Said Nightmare sarcastically. They were going as fast as they can but they soon lost sight of the whale.

"NO!" Sapphire and Prussia yelled.

"Oh no, we'll never see poor, poor Gilbird ever again. Oh well, let's go home." Nightmare said as she turned to go back to the boat but Sapphire grabbed her tail.

"We have to find my little birdie!" Said Prussia. He went off to the direction the whale.

"PRUSSIA! WAIT UP!" Yelled Sapphire as she dragged Nightmare with her following Prussia.

 _20 minuets later._

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. Just keep swimming-" Sapphire kept singing as the three kept swimming towards the whale's direction.

They soon find the whale. But there's a problem.

"Uh Sapphire." Started Nightmare. "How many whales are in a group?"

"On average, 12. But this looks like this group has 15." Replied Sapphire.

There were a bunch of whales swimming around in one place. They all looked like the one who ate Gilbird.

"Guys, does that one seem off to you?" Asked Prussia pointing to one of the whales. Sure enough there was one whale acting weirdly. It started surfacing.

"Guys, come on." Said Sapphire. The three started swimming up along with the whale. Went they got up the whale released a spurt of water from it's blowhole. There, in the spurt of water, was the yellow little bird.

"GILBIRD!" The three yelled happily. Gilbird chirped happily and went off to find the boat where the bird thought his owner would be.

Suddenly, seconds later a giant net caught the whale… and Prussia, Sapphire, and Nightmare!

"Gak!" Yelled Prussia.

"(Bleep) LET US GO!" Yelled Nightmare

"I'm being squished by a whale!" Said Sapphire. The three soon were lifted up. They couldn't see who got them thanks to the whale but they heard a familiar voice.

"Great, we caught another whale!" Said a young boy's voice sarcastically.

"Sealand?" Asked Prussia and Sapphire.

"Who the heck is Sealand?" Asked Nightmare.

The net turned around so the three found out they were captured by a net by Sealand… The country not the personification. But they did also see Sealand the personification.

"Why are you a mermaid Prussia? And why are you with Sapphire? And who's the cat?" Asked Sealand.

"Don't tell anyone about this Sealand." Said Prussia.

…

Sealand got Prussia, Nightmare, and Sapphire out of the net and released the whale. Sapphire turned them back to normal. He decided to give them a ride back home on his 'country'.

"I can believe I'm riding a country!" Said Sapphire.

"He's not a country…" Said Prussia. Sealand went up to him and blew fire at him like Sealand did to England at the World Meeting. "VHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh, I let Sealand keep the fire breath from when I turned him into a dragon." Explained Sapphire.

"Oh joy." Said Prussia

"Of course you did." Said Nightmare as she sat down in a fold chair she found.

"So, why where you guys-" Started Sealand

"We went fishing." Said Prussia

"Gilbird got eaten by a whale." Continues Nightmare

"And I turned everyone into mermaids so we could retrieve the small cute bird." Finished Sapphire

"So…Where's Gilbird." Asked Sealand

"He probably flew back to the boat." Said Prussia.

…

"STOP PEAKING ME YOU (bleep) BIRD!" Yelled Skitty as Gilbird was attacking her. "I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE PRUSSIA IS! Aren't you supposed to be in a whale's stomach right now?"

Gilbird continued until the small bird saw something. "Thank you for stopping" said Skitty. Then she saw that Gilbird was distracted by something behind her. She turned to face a giant…hey, what exactly is Sealand anyway? What ever, she was facing Sealand.

"HOLY (Bleep) SEALAND IS GOING TO RAM US!" She yelled. She grabbed the small bird close and hugged it and spoke to it, "If I die, tell Sapphire she was annoying."

"I HEARD THAT!" Yelled Sapphire from Sealand.

Sapphire opened one of her eyes to see Sapphire, Sealand, Nightmare, and Prussia looking at her from Sealand's…What ever it was. Gilbird flew out of Skitty's paws and landed on Prussia's head. Sapphire looked at Skitty angry at what she just said.

"He, he…" Skitty laughed awkwardly. "Hey guys…"

* * *

 ** _Yeah! Fishing and mermaids. And yes, Sealand will forever have fire breath 8D. So next is…um…Norway, check my clipboard._**

 ** _Norway: (Gets Sapphire's clip board) uh… It's sort of a plethora of countries. (Gives clip board to Sapphire)_**

 ** _Sapphire: (Looks at it) Oh, Sealand, Hungary, Poland, and Latvia. Yeah, some times I'll have multiple countries go with me on an adventure. Next is one of those chapters. UNTIL NEXT TIME! DON'T EAT THE CHEESE!_**

 ** _Norway: (ABOUT to eat a piece of cheese) What?..._**


	7. Fight Chapter: America VS Sapphire

**_Okay, remember when I said there are three different kinds of chapters? This is the third kind…THE FIGHT CHAPTER!_**

 ** _Norway: I'm sorry, what?_**

 ** _You'll see… DISCLAIMER!_**

 ** _Norway: Sapphire doesn't own Hetalia or me._**

* * *

Sapphire poofs herself, Norway, Topaz, Skitty, and Nightmare to a place with a fighting ring.

"Hooray, another place." Said Skitty

"Are you going to make another country sing?" Asked Nightmare

"No, I'm going to make a country FIGHT!" Yelled Sapphire.

"What!" Yelled everyone.

"Yeah, I'm going to make them fight. Now, in the future, I'm going to make them fight each other, but for today…" She got out her wand and tapped her self with it so a cloud formed around her. When it cleared she was wearing a purple leotard with a black belt, a red cape, orange combat boots, and a black cat mask that only cover the upper half of her face. "I'LL FIGHT EM'. Fist fighting, no magic or weapons."

"Are the costumes necessary?" Asked Topaz licking her lips picturing some of the other countries in leotards. Everyone backed away from her.

"Yes, they are." Said Sapphire

Norway leaned over to Sapphire. "Explain."

"Guys in weird outfits turn her on too." Said Sapphire.

"So, who are you fighting?" Asked Nightmare. "And may I join?"

"Okay, no you can't join." Started Sapphire. She waved her wand and America appeared next to her.

"Dude, where am I?" He saw who was next to her. "AAAH!"

"Geez, even in this outfit I scare people." Said Sapphire.

"Unfortunately, it gets worse. You have to fight her." Said Norway

"And you have to wear a stupid outfit like Sapphire." Said Skitty

"What! Do I have to?" Asked America

"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Yelled Nightmare who was revving up a chainsaw.

"Alright! Alright! But I have a costume at home. Can I get it?" America asked.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and poofed America back to his house.

"I wonder why he didn't ask why I was here." Said Norway. "Now that I think about it, why didn't Germany ask either?"

"Oh, after the Sheptonia fiasco, Mr. Puffin tweeted 'That Norway (bleep) let the witch (bleep) live at his (bleep) house and now Sweden has a (bleep) baby alien.'" Explained Skitty

"…Mr. Puffin has a twitter account?" Asked Norway.

"No, he flew around and told everybody. I know cause I was there when he told Austria." Said Nightmare. Norway sighed and face palmed.

Sapphire poofed America back and he was wearing a superman outfit.

"Why am I not surprised?" Asked Skitty

"Oh la la…" Said Topaz. Sapphire and America entered the ring.

Skitty got on stage and she was wearing a referee outfit. "In this corner, weighing in at-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SKITTY!" Yelled Sapphire.

"...At an amount, the witch of the world, she puts the cat in 'cat scratch'…SAPPHIRE!"

Sapphire came up posing in cat-like positions.

"And in the other corner, weighing in at-"

"MMMM!" Yelled America indicating for her to stop.

"…At another amount, the patriotic fighter, the American hero-"

"Why does he get cooler intros then me?" Whined Sapphire.

Skitty ignored her "AMERICA!"

America came up and did super hero poses. The three got into a huddle as Skitty explained the rules. "Okay, I want a clean fight, no weapons." She looked at Sapphire and held out her paws "And no magic." Sapphire gave Skitty her wand.

The two got to the sides of the fighting ring. "Just to let you know, I'm going to go easy on you." Said America

"Oh? Your afraid of hitting a girl?" Said Sapphire smirking.

"OOOOOOOH!" Yelled Nightmare from the side of the ring.

"YOU JUST GOT BURNED!" Yelled Topaz

"BETTER GET A BURN HEAL!" Yelled Skitty as she high fived Topaz by bending down and slipped her paw through one of the ropes.

"How did I get sucked into this?" Said Norway sighing.

"Ready?" Started Skitty. America and Sapphire got into a ready stance. "Set…FIGHT!" Yelled Skitty as she jumped out of the ring.

Sapphire made the first move trying to land a swift kick to the head but America dodged. He gave a fast punch to Sapphire hip making her back up a little. Sapphire came running at him, faked a punch and then got America with a kick to the stomach.

"BLOOD! GET HIM SAPPHIRE!" Yelled Nightmare. Everyone backed away from Nightmare.

"I shouldn't be surprised since this was the cat who wanted to shoot Germany with a BB gun." Said Norway.

"That's it!" Yelled America. He was about to punch Sapphire in the chest but Sapphire grabbed his hand, twisted his arm, and pushed on his wrist forcing him down. Sapphire put her foot on him.

"Okay, did you go easy, or am I just better than you?" Asked Sapphire with a smirk.

Skitty entered the ring and bent down to America's level "One. Two. Three. YOUR OUT!"

Sapphire let him back up. He shook his head and looked back at Sapphire "That was a practice round."

"Sure." Said everyone else.

"Shut up! Skitty, start the next round." Yelled America

"But you never answered my question, did you go easy on me or?..."

"JUST START IT SAPPHIRE!" Yelled America

"Ready, set… FIGHT!" Yelled Skitty again jumping out of the ring.

America tried to kick Sapphire but she grabbed his foot, flipped him, and stood on his stomach. Skitty jumped back in "One. Two. Three. YOUR OUT!" She yelled.

"Wow… I think I should have to go easy on you." Said Sapphire.

She got off America and he stood back up. "Alright…lets try this again." He panted.

"Ready…set…FIGHT!" Yelled Skitty again. She joined the others in watching Sapphire pummel America again.

"Wow, Sapphire can throw a punch." Said Nightmare with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Yeah." Agreed Skitty. She reached over to get some popcorn from Nightmare's bowl.

She slapped her hand away, "No touchy my popcorn." She said.

America hit the side of the ring, and ran back into the middle. "…He should just give up if he wants to keep his life." Said Skitty.

"Yeah…" Agreed everyone but Topaz,

"I for one likes to see America all hot and sweaty." Said Topaz. "Oh beautiful, BEAUTIFUL country."

Norway grabbed Topaz by the back neck of her shirt and dragged her out of the building. "Good bye Topaz."

Back to America and Sapphire, America had a bloody nose and both his arms were being twisted by Sapphire "Say it!"

"NO!"

She twisted harder "SAY IT!"

"NEVER!"

She kicked him in the crotch "SAY. IT."

"Uncle…" He said in a high-pitched voice. Sapphire let him go and he fell to the floor.

Sapphire was about to put her foot on his back but then stopped "You know what, it's not needed." Sapphire jumped out of the ring and went to one of the vending machines in the other rooms.

Skitty jumped back into the ring. She leaned to America's ear, "You shouldn't have gone easy on her." She said with a smirk.

"Shut…up…" He replied in pain.

* * *

 ** _Yeah, so we have fight chapters! You can recommend any country fight any one who has appeared in the story! America V.S Sapphire, Prussia V.S Hungary, Sweden V.S Gilbird, I don't care!_**

 ** _Norway: Uh, I think you severely hurt America._**

 ** _Skitty: Mainly in the crotch._**

 ** _Sapphire: He can shrug it off. It was sort of revenge for him pelting Canada with a base ball._**


	8. The Future

**_Hello people! It's time for the weirdest chapter yet!_**

 ** _Norway: I'm pretty sure we hit the weirdest chapter when Sweden had to take care of an alien baby._**

 ** _No, this is going to be pretty weird. DISCLAIMER!_**

 ** _Norway: Sapphire doesn't own Hetalia or me._**

* * *

Sealand, Poland, and Latvia were walking towards America's apartment. He was throwing a party and told everyone to come.

"Any clue why he asked all the nations to come to his party?" Asked Sealand.

"Like, I have totally no clue. He just said to come party so I came." Said Poland

"I'm just coming because I need to meet up with Russia, Lithuania, and Estonia. Lithuania was chasing them with his sword again and he may have chased hi." Said Latvia. Poland and Sealand stared at Latvia. "…Sapphire may have made him crazy…and given him a sword."

"Oh." They both replied.

They walked past the Statue of Liberty. Suddenly, a blond man ran out of a near by phone booth that was filled with smoke. It was England! But his clothes were silver and his eyes were red.

"England? What are you, like, doing here?" Asked Poland

"I am not England." He said in a robotic voice. "I am an England-bot from 50 years in the future."

"Sure you are." Said Latvia skeptically.

"Why did Japan let England be a robot but not me?" Complained Sealand

"I am here to terminate Sealand." England-bot said. It held up a scone.

"England, I know you hate me but I'm just saying, I'M A COUNTRY!" Yelled Sealand.

"What's with the scone?" Asked Latvia. England threw it at the three. The three dodged it so it hit a benched and it exploded.

The three stared at the smoldering remains of the bench. "England, like, I know your cooking is, like, deadly. BUT THIS IS, like, RIDICULOUS!" Yelled Poland.

England got out another one so the three ran into the phone booth he just cam out of. "Why did we run in here again?" Asked Latvia

"Like, I don't know! Shelter?`" Yelled Poland

"I can't see! To much smoke!" Said Sealand. Once the three found the door again. They came out and found them selves in a dark, hell-like version of New york. Complete with broken down car crashes, the Statue of Liberty destroyed to pieces, fire, and nobody walking around the normally busy city. In front of them was an Austria with red eyes and silver clothes, and a Switzerland with red eyes in silver clothes.

"Oh this is bad isn't it?" Asked Latvia shaking.

…

"How did I end up with you?" Asked Hungary. Sapphire had turned her into a chubby brown cat and she was riding Sapphire's broom along with Sapphire and Skitty. They were also going to America's party,

"Well, you told Austria and Nightmare to leave with out you, there was no way in hell that you would go with Prussia, You forgot money for a taxi, and I happened to pass by and pick you up." Replied Sapphire.

"And Sapphire's broom can hold one human and three pets at the same time." Said Skitty.

"But why am I a chubby cat?" She asked poking her cat belly.

"Because I wanted to. Like how I could have made America an eagle but I made him mute instead." Replied Sapphire. While they were in front of the Statue of Liberty, the broom just stopped.

"Oh no." said Skitty. The broom fell strait down and crashed.

"Ouch… what happened?" Asked Hungary.

"Either the broom needs a rest-" started Skitty

"-Or I made you too chubby." finished Sapphire

"Then change me back!" Yelled Hungary. Sapphire got out her wand and changed her back to normal. Skitty was investigating the broom,

"At least you and Austria have been in some what the same boat now." Said Sapphire.

Hungary was about to punch Sapphire but Skitty interrupted "Yeah, the broom needs to rest. No fault of Hungary what so ever."

"Ha!" Hungary yelled. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

Then, from the same smoking phone booth, a boy that looked about 15 years old came out. He had messy blonde hair, a black tank top, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and an eye patch. He had a black utility belt with two daggers, an odd device, a rope, and a pistol. He was about the height of Finland.

"Hello cutie." Said Sapphire walking up to him, "My name is Sapphire, I'm thirteen years old, and I'm single. Who are you?"

"I'm Sealand from 50 years in the future." He said. His voice sounded like Sealand's but a little deeper.

"Sure you are." Said all three girls.

"Does your Sealand have this?" He flipped open the eye patch.

"WAAAAAH!" Screamed Hungary

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Yelled Skitty

"No longer cute! NO LONGER (bleep) CUTE!" Yelled Sapphire.

"Wimps." Said Sealand as he put the eye patch back down.

"Why are you here?" Asked Hungary

"I'm here to warn the Sealand from your time that the evil dictator wants to destroy him." Replied the future Sealand

"Why?" Asked Skitty

"Because I lead the resistance against the robots."

"Robots? Evil Dictator? What's wrong with the future?" Asked Sapphire.

"Sapphire made a robot that looked like America as a gift to Canada for his birthday." Said Sealand.

"Aw, that's nice of me." Said Sapphire

"But, thanks to Sapphire's lack of tech knowledge, it became evil, made robot versions of all the nations, and started the robot up rising. I have no clue where the rest of the nations are." Said Sealand

"Wow, Sapphire caused the end of the world." Said Skitty

"Why am I not surprised?" Asked Hungary sighing.

"HEY!" Yelled Sapphire.

Sealand brought out the weird device that was in his belt and started pushing buttons. "Oh no, according to this, Latvia, Sealand, Poland, and an England-bot went through the time machine."

"Oh no!" Said Hungary.

Sapphire pointed to the phone booth, "We have to save them!"

"Yeah!" Said Skitty.

Sealand looked at the three girls, "Now, now, this is a very dangerous mission I can not permit you-" Hungary, Skitty, and Sapphire went into the phone booth. "…I now know how England feels every time I used to do something stupid." He went into the phone booth.

When he came out he saw Hungary being held by a Prussia-bot, Skitty being held by a Liechtenstein-bot, and Sapphire was being held by her arms by an America-bot.

"Is this payback for when I kicked your butt?" Asked Sapphire. She saw Sealand, "SEALAND! I can't grab my wand and since he's a robot, kicking him in the crotch won't help!"

Sealand got out his daggers and cut off the America-bots arms. He kicked the Liechtenstein-bot in the head so she let go of the red and pink cat. Sealand grabbed the Prussia-bot by the back of his collar, cut his hand off of Hungary with his daggers, and tied the three robots up with the rope from his belt.

"Whoa." Hungary said staring at Sealand and the robots.

"YEAH! Sealand's got some moves!" Said Sapphire. She high fived Sealand.

"Guys, follow me. I think I know where the three are." Said Sealand. The girls started to follow him.

…

"Can't you just give me a stern scolding?" Asked Sealand as England-bot dragged him into an odd cage outside Time Square used to be.

"And why do you, like, have to destroy us?" Whined Poland while struggling to get out of Switzerland-bot's arms. He was failing.

"Yeah, why not just Sealand?" Asked Latvia being held by the Austria-bot.

Sealand stared at the two "I'm right here!"

"Sorry. But it's true." Replied Latvia. The robots threw them into the cage and locked the door.

"Where, like, are we?" Asked Poland.

A robotic announcer voice started to say, "Welcome robots to today's DEATH DOME match."

"WAAHH! I'M, like, TO FABULOUS TO DIE!" Whined Poland.

The announcer continued, "These three humans will fight the toughest robot we got. No human has ever defeated it…that's why we call it the DEATH DOME!"

"Does he have to say 'Death Dome' like that? It's getting annoying." Said Sealand.

"Guys, we have bigger problems." Said Latvia. Sealand and Poland looked at the other side of the cage to find a Germany-bot coming in.

"Well, we would be, like, dead even if it was the normal Germany so we're, like, totally dead now." Said Poland.

Germany-bot tried to punch Sealand but Sealand dodged quickly. "Lets just keep dodging!"

"THEN what?" Asked Latvia avoiding another one of Germany-bot's punches.

"…Hopefully something good will happen, it's better then getting beaten to death!" Replied Sealand.

"WAAAH!" Screamed Poland who was now being chased by Germany-bot.

…

"Where are we going?" Asked Hungary running after Sealand and Sapphire. Skitty was behind her and Sealand was leading. They were going building top to building top.

"We're going to the Death Dome." Said Sealand, "That's where the Evil Dictator instructed the robots to bring human prisoners who are to be destroyed. I have lost lots of men like that."

The four then heard a robotic voice, "The DEATH DOME!"

"There! I see it!" Yelled Sapphire. The four looked over the building top they were on to see a bunch of nation-bots looking in a cage with Sealand, Poland, and Latvia dodging attacks from a Germany-bot.

"Wait, if it's a cage why is it called the Death DOME?" asked Skitty.

"Because it is? I don't know!" Sealand said. The four went down to an ally way between the building they were on and the one to the left to it. "You guys stay here. I got this." Sealand was about to go but Sapphire grabbed him by the wrist.

"You can't go out there alone!" Said Sapphire

"Yeah, there are about 20 robots there! Have you ever battled these many robots at the same time?" Started Hungary.

"Yes." Replied Sealand.

"…With out any of your 'men'" Continued Hungary.

"…No. But you girls don't know how to battle robots!" Replied Sealand

"EXCUSE ME?!" Yelled Skitty. Sapphire had to hold her so she wouldn't kill Sealand.

"Fine! You guys can battle too." He looked back out, "Okay, you guys keep the bots out side busy while I help Latvia, Poland, and my past self with Germany-bot. Got it?"

"Got it." Said the three. Sapphire turned her wand into a shotgun, Skitty exposed her sharp teeth, and Hungary got out her frying pan.

"And…GO!" Yelled Sealand.

Sapphire shot one of the robots in the head alerting the robots they're there. The robots started to attack them. Skitty was scratching and biting a bunch of them. Hungary was hitting a bunch of them with her frying pan. She was really hitting hard when she found a Prussia-bot.

Sealand was hitting a few with his daggers while trying to get to one of the cage doors. He finally got there and opened the door. "GUYS! GET OUT!" He yelled to the three.

"Who are you?" Asked past Sealand avoiding a punch.

"I'm you, but only from 50-years in the future." Said future Sealand.

Sapphire went near the cage and shot another robot "Yeah, Sealand your hot in the future!" She said. She then went back out to the street to battle more.

"Okay then." Said Latvia. The three then went out and future Sealand went in to battle. Sapphire came near the three when they came out so she could cover them.

"Wait! The announcer, like, said that he has been undefeatable!" Said Poland.

"Well, he's never battled me!" Yelled Future Sealand. Germany threw a punch but future Sealand dodged it. He then stuck a dagger in his back, turned him around, and kicked him to the cage wall. He then got out his pistol and shot the Germany-bot in the head. "Ba-boom." Sealand said retrieving his dagger.

Poland, Latvia, and past Sealand stared at future Sealand. "…AWESOME!" Yelled past Sealand.

Hungary hit the last robot. "That's all of them. Can I hit Prussia-bot again?" Asked Hungary.

The others looked at the deactivated Prussia-bot…or what remains of it. Hungary sort of smashed it to bits. "I don't think there's a lot of him to hit." Said future Sealand.

"Sealand, are you secretly an assassin?" Asked Latvia staring at Future Sealand even though he was directing the question to past Sealand.

"No. I don't know where my future self learned all that." Said past Sealand.

"One of my men is an assassin. He taught me." Said future Sealand smirking and twirling one of his daggers in his hands.

"Good to know." Said Sapphire.

"Guys, lets go before more show up." Said future Sealand while walking off into a direction. The others followed him.

…

Sealand led them to his hide out that's was the old America World Meeting building. It had become old, not that up to date, the windows were blocked up with wood planks, but it worked. It was kept hidden because the robots were too stupid to look for some reason.

When they got in, they saw there was about 20 people were in the building.

"Guys, that's the assassin I was telling you about." Said future Sealand pointing to a brown haired male with a black hoodie. He looked about 20 or so.

"So, this is all you have?" Asked Skitty

"I used to have more. But then the Death Dome incident happened." Replied future Sealand.

The six looked around. Nobody seemed familiar. "Sealand, where did you find these guys?" Asked Sapphire

"Places around New York." He replied. "It's too dangerous to go anywhere else and the main Evil Dictator HQ is in New York."

"If it's in New York, why haven't you, like, stopped him yet?" Asked Poland.

"We have tried but there's to many robots." Said future Sealand.

The assassin came up to them, "Yeah, that's how I lost this." He pulled down his sleeve to show that he lost his arm from the elbow up. He walked away.

"Okay then." Said Latvia.

"It's not as bad as Sealand's eye." Said Hungary

"What happened to his-err- my eye?" Asked past Sealand. Future Sealand flipped open his eye patch again. The girls looked away.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled Poland

"WHAT THE?" Yelled Latvia

"Whoa…" Said past Sealand.

Future Sealand flipped the eye patch back down and walked towards past Sealand "Yeah!" They high fived.

The girls turned back. "Sealand, I may have a plan. Your men could try to defeat robots while You, Sealand, Latvia, Poland, Hungary, Skitty, and I sneak away and find the Evil Dictator." Said Sapphire

"…That could work. The last time we tried to defeat all the robots before going to the Evil Dictator, but he just kept on sending more." Said future Sealand.

Sealand walked to a small stage the people had probably set up a while ago and clapped his hands "Can I have your attention! Attention please!" Everyone gathered around. "I have a plan to over throw the robots that have controlled us for far too long!" Everyone cheered…except Sapphire.

Sapphire shouted "THAT WASN'T YOUR PLAN!"

Future Sealand rolled his eyes "I was TOLD a plan to over throw the robots yada, yada."

…

"ATTACK!" Yelled future Sealand. The Evil Dictator lived in an apartment at the top of an apartment building. Future Sealand's men attacked the robots that were outside while Sapphire and the others snuck inside the building…that had no robots for some stupid reason.

"Where the heck are the rest of the robots?" Asked past Sealand.

"I guess they're guarding the Evil Dictator higher up." Replied Skitty.

Awkward silence…

"So…Elevator?" Asked Sapphire pointing towards an elevator. The others shrugged and got on to go to the top floor.

When the elevator got to the top, the seven got out. First was future Sealand, then Sapphire, then Hungary, then Latvia, then Poland, the past Sealand, and last but not least, Skitty.

"Guys, stay alert." Said future Sealand as they walked down the hallway.

"How will we, like, know if we are at the totally Evil Dictator's apartment?" Asked Poland

"That." Said Latvia pointing towards an apartment door. There was a sign on the door that said 'EVIL DICTATOR'S LAIR'.

"Well, that's convenient." Said Hungary.

"Okay, how will you guys fight?" Asked future Sealand

"Wand and claws." Said Sapphire

"Claws." Said Sapphire

"Frying pan." Said Hungary

"Fire breath." Said Sealand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Said future Sealand. He blew a little fire to test it out. "Still works!"

"I don't know." Said Poland and Latvia.

"I got this." Said Sapphire as she got out her wand. She poofed Poland into a pony and Latvia into a winged Siberian tiger. "You kick robots." She said pointing towards Poland. "And you tear off robot's head and claw them apart with your claws."

"YEAH! I'm, like, a pony. Much better from when you turned me into a duck." Said Poland.

"I like being a tiger more then being a lynx." Said Latvia

"What's the difference?" Asked Skitty

"Tigers are better than lynxes." Said Sapphire. (Sorry to any lynx lovers)

"Okay, ready guys?" Asked future Sealand

"Ready." Said Everyone.

"Okay." He said. He opened the door to find a giant, pure black room with nothing in it.

"Where the (bleep) is he?" Asked Sapphire.

"Right here young Sapphire." Said a voice. Everyone turned around to find a tall pillar. The top of the pillar was still pitch black so they couldn't see who it was.

"Who, like, are you?" Asked Poland.

"And how do you know Sapphire?" Asked Skitty

"Oh, she might be the only one who knows me." The lights came on above him.

"…Who, like, is he again?" Asked Poland

"I don't know." Said Latvia

"…I got nothing." Said both Sealands

"Um… he looks like America." Said Hungary tilting her head.

But Sapphire and Skitty yelled "CANADA?!"

"Yes it is I, Canada!" He said. He was wearing a black button up shirt and black pants with black combat boots. He had a few black high lights and still had his glasses. He was siting on a golden throne.

"What is, like, up with the fashion sense of this time period?" Asked Poland

"Black is in okay!" Yelled Canada and future Sealand.

Skitty looked up at Canada with worry in her eyes, "B-but-but why Canada?"

"You want to know why?" He said getting up. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY!"

"Yes, that is why she asked." Said past Sealand.

"I was ignored for so, so long." He started. "I always had this anger building up and building up. The last straw was when America put a thin, red, exploding, dye pack in my underwear that exploded at a party exactly 50 years ago! When Sapphire made that robot America I saw my chance!"

"So the end of the world is America's fault?" Asked Latvia.

"YES! IT WASN'T ME!" Yelled Sapphire.

"Now, I shall destroy you!" Yelled Canada.

"Oh, that's bad." Said Sapphire

"No, really?" Said future Sealand sarcastically.

Canada pushed a button that was on his chair and multiple doors opened around them releasing many, many, MANY nation bots.

"Attack!" Yelled Canada.

" WE'RE GONNA (bleep) YOU UP!" Yelled Skitty. The two sides stared fighting. Past Sealand was melting a bunch of robots. Future Sealand was either slicing off limbs or shooting robots in the head. Skitty was clawing and biting robots. Sapphire turned her wand in various different weapons and used them; she also sliced off limbs because her claws are very long. Hungary was focusing on Prussia-bots and she was smashing them to bits. Poland buck kicked a bunch of robots. And Latvia was just ripping robots to shreds, does any one else notice they're mainly Russia-bots?

Sapphire slashed a robot and looked back at Canada, He was just smiling. He wasn't Canada as far as Sapphire was concerned. She found a staircase to the top of the pillar and snuck up behind Canada.

"Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed menacingly. "They will never ignore me ever again. They will never walk over me like a welcome mat. They will never abuse me. EVER. AGAIN."

Sapphire jumped on his back, "CANADA! You're an idiot!" She put one of her paws over his mouth as she used the free paw to poof up a rope. She started to tie the rope around Canada. "Wow, you should get the award for 'biggest over reaction' ever in the history of the world."

"You've never been ignored! You've never felt unloved! You've never been the wrong end of a stupid, horrible prank!" Yelled Canada

"I have five sisters and one of them keeps trying to kill me." Sapphire put the last knot, put her foot on Canada's stomach, and bent down "Try me." She then poofed up a bandana that had the Canadian flag and wrapped it around Canada's mouth so he couldn't talk. She got off and looked at the buttons that adorned the Canadian's throne. She saw a big red one. "OOH! I wonder what's this pretty button do!" She pressed it and heard a turning down sound behind her. She turned around.

All the robots deactivated.

Besides knowing that, Latvia leaped onto a deactivated Russia-bot, sunk his fangs onto its head, tore it off, and shook it around like a dog would do to a chew toy. He then noticed everyone was staring at him, and threw it away.

"Okay, that was disturbing." Said past Sealand

"Says the guy with one eye in the future!" Yelled Latvia defensively. He then turned to future Sealand, "No offence."

"None taken." Said future Sealand. He walked up the staircase and grabbed Canada by the legs. He then dragged Canada down the stairs with Sapphire following them. Canada's head kept banging on each stair.

"Guys, I want to thank you on behalf of the human race." Said future Sealand.

"Although, one thing, like, still confuses me." Said Poland

"What's that?" Asked Skitty

"I over heard Sapphire say that she has, like, one sister that wants to kill her." Continued Poland

Everyone looked at Sapphire "Oh, her name is Ruby. She's my twin. She just hates the rest of my family for some reason." Sapphire shrugged.

"Can you, like, turn me and Latvia back to, like, normal." Asked Poland.

Sapphire got out her wand. She first turned Poland back to normal. Then she turned towards Latvia and waved her wand around. A cloud went around Latvia. When it cleared, he wasn't completely normal. He was still tiger from the torso down. His arms were still tiger-like as well and still had tiger ears, tail, and still had the wings. A small pair of fangs came out of his mouth sort of like Sapphire's.

"Um, Sapphire." Started Hungary

"What the?" Sapphire slapped her wand two times on her paw. She held it back up but it just made a fart sound, turned gray, and drooped. "YOU STUPID WAND!" Yelled Sapphire putting back her wand into her boot.

"What happened?" Asked past Sealand.

"Like my broom, my wand sometimes needs a rest. I can't turn Latvia back to normal." Said Sapphire

"Its not like I mind though…" Said Latvia as he watched his retractable claws go in and out. The others, except Sapphire, shivered a little since they saw what he did to that Russia-bot.

"Sapphire, I am concerned of the influence you have on some of the countries." Said Hungary.

Sapphire poofed up a pair of sunglasses. "Deal with it." She said as she tried to put them on. She accidently poked her eye. "Ouch!" Skitty face palmed and the rest of them sweat dropped.

"Okay then." Said past Sealand.

They walked back out to future Sealand's men who were all cheering for them.

"Thank you, thank you!" Yelled Sapphire as she pushed everyone out of the way to be in front of anyone else.

Future Sealand pushed her back behind him, "Guys, we have done it!" He yelled!

"Sir!" Said one of future Sealand's men "We had help in fighting the robots!"

"Who?" Asked future Sealand and the others. The men pointed towards another group of nine people…who looked familiar.

"Guys!" Yelled future Sealand who was actually tearing up. The group was America, England, Russia, China, Japan, Germany, Italy, France, and Wy. Wy looked older like Sealand. She had a pair of worn out skinny jeans, a pink sleeveless crop top. The others looked the same except there uniforms were dirty and ripped, and they had a few scars here and there. Future Sealand ran up to them and hugged the nearest person, Wy.

"Aww." Said Skitty, Sapphire, and Hungary. Poland, Latvia, and past Sealand just looked on smiling.

"Where have you been for the last 50 years?" Asked future Sealand tears streaming down his face.

"Ironically dude, we've been traveling on your 'country' trying to find the other nations." Said America.

"Yeah. When you weren't there we started to get worried, aru." Said China.

"Your so called 'men' told us how you've been leading them through this whole time, da!" Said Russia.

"I'm proud of you Sealand." Said England as he wiped away a few of future Sealand's tears.

"You really surprised me I must say." Said Germany

"We could go back to your place and have pasta!" Said Italy.

"You deserve congratulations Mon'Ami." Said France.

"Agreed." Said Japan.

"Sealand, I know you missed me, I know you just saved the world, but I can't breathe." Said Wy. Future Sealand let go of her.

Sapphire stood up Canada, "I believe this is yours." She pushed the tied up nation to the others.

America held Canada up by his shirt as he and the others looked at him with disappointment.

"Wow Canada." Said America. He looked at Canada with a blank face but Canada could tell the hurt in his eyes.

"I can't believe this." Said France as he put his hand on his for head.

"I expected this from someone like Russia, aru." Said China.

"I can believe that." Said Russia putting his hand on China's shoulder. China pushed it off.

"Got anything to say?" Said Wy as she took off his gag.

"STILL WORTH IT!" Yelled Canada. Wy put the gag back on and pushed him towards one of future Sealand's men.

"Take him back to Sealand, the country." Said England. The man did as he was told.

"This is touching and all but, like, how are we going to get back to our time?" Whined Poland.

"You could go through the time machine you went through to go back." Said future Sealand.

The six people from the past went to the time machine, said goodbye to the future, and went through the phone booth.

…

They quickly got out of the phone booth. "Geez! That thing is cramped!" Said Skitty stretching.

Latvia's ears went up as he remembered something, "Guys, Canada said that his hatred started EXACTLY 50 years ago at a partly, right?"

"Yeah." Said everyone.

"Isn't today the day of a party AND exactly 50 years from the day we went to the future?" He continued.

They all looked at each other. "Aw (bleep)." Said Sapphire.

…

They were all rushing to get to America's party before the die pack exploded. Sapphire's broom was ready so she and Skitty took that, Latvia picked up Sealand and they flew, and Hungary and Poland were forced to holed on for dear life at the end of Sapphire's broom.

"Okay, having wings is awesome." Said Latvia

"I so totally don't like this!" yelled Poland. Hungary was holding on to the broom while Poland had to hold on to Hungary's ankles.

"You're telling me? By the time this is over I might have grown two inches!" Yelled Hungary.

…

"I wonder where Hungary, Sealand, Latvia, Poland, Sapphire, and Skitty are. I invited them too." Said America to England as a few of the countries around him dance to the song that was playing.

"Why did you invite Sapphire!?" Yelled England.

"I wasn't going to but Norway said he wouldn't come if Sapphire wasn't coming."

"Speaking of the Nordics, where's Sweden and Finland?"

"They said they had to take care of a pet or something." Shrugged America.

Suddenly, Sapphire and Latvia crashed threw the window.

"Vhat the hell?" Yelled Prussia

"Why is Latvia half tiger?" Asked Spain.

Sapphire got up shakily, shook her head rapidly, and ran towards Canada.

"Sapphire, what are you-" Before Canada could finish, Sapphire put her paw down his pant and Canada became as red as a tomato.

"Again, VHAT THE HELL?" Yelled Prussia.

"WHAT?" Yelled America

The other nations had reactions similar. Even France was confused.

Especially when Sapphire said this, "Canada, move your penis, I'm trying to save the world!" Sapphire got her hand out holding a small die pack. She ran out to America's balcony out of everyone's view. There was an awkward silence before the heard a loud 'poof!'

Sapphire came back in with red paint all over her face, "America, this stuff better come off!"

* * *

 ** _So, Norway, is the alien chapter still weirder?_**

 ** _Norway: 0_0…I must say this was defiantly weirder._**

 ** _See! Anyway, so the changes to our Hetalia members are Sealand has fire breath, Sweden and Finland have an alien to look after, Lithuania has a sword, and Latvia is part tiger. Why? I don't know to be honest. I sort of feel bad about Canada though…_**

 ** _Norway: I have vanilla ice cream_**

 ** _AND I'M BETTER! Until next time!_**


	9. Cat Invasion and Meet Crystal!

**_I'm back! Welcome to the WORLD MEETING CHAPTER!_**

 ** _Norway: What do you haven in store for the world today?_**

 ** _Some thing. Just do the disclaimer._**

 ** _Sapphire doesn't own any thing in this fan fiction but her self, Topaz, Nightmare, and Skitty._**

* * *

Sapphire was snoring loudly in bed with Skitty sleeping in a pink pet bed next to Sapphire's bed. Sapphire was wearing a very over sized gray shirt and black shorts. She also had a blue eye mask. It was 7 in the morning. Her wand started ringing so Sapphire slowly sat up, yawned, took off her eye mask, and picked up her wand.

"…How did you get this number?" Asked Sapphire before the person on the line could speak.

"It's me, Germany." He said

"What's up?" Sapphire said rubbing her eyes.

"I just know you are coming to the World Meeting and I just want to say that don't do anything too crazy okay?"

"Sure."

"Danke." (Thank you) Said Germany. "Auf Wiedersehen" (Good bye) And then the German hung up.

Sapphire put her wand on her nightstand and got up to get dressed. "Hell no." She said smirking.

…

The countries were flooding in as Germany looked around. He saw half tiger Latvia flying around the ceiling, Sealand blowing fire into England's face, Lithuania having a battle with Russia (pipe VS sword), and Sweden was holding an odd yellow and blue orb in an basket with a pink cloth in it. He'll ask him about that later. He even saw Nightmare and that other girl, Topaz, but no Sapphire or Skitty.

"Everyone settle down. Sapphire doesn't seem to be coming." He whispered the next part, "Thank goodness." He continued shouting at the others, "So with that-"

Then, all the nations heard an odd noise. As it got louder, some of the nations could tell what it was.

It sounded like Sapphire screaming. "I'M AWEEEEEEEEESOOOOOOOOOME!" Sapphire then crashed through the window on her broom along with Skitty.

"Sapphire! What the heck, aru?" Said China.

Sapphire got back up. "Sapphire in the house (Bleep)!" She yelled.

"Sapphire, I told you, nothing crazy." Said Germany said putting his hand on his head.

"I'm not going to do anything crazy." Said Sapphire

"Her fingers are crossed" Said Egypt who was behind her.

"Shut it you!" She turned back to the others, "Speaking of Egypt, I was bored one day so I decided to research random stuff about you guys. America is not the fattest country, there are like about 10 fatter countries one of them being Egypt."

"It's true! We found it on a news website!" Said Skitty

Everyone stared at Sapphire. America broke the silence by standing up, slapping his hand on the table and yelling, "YES! I'M NOT NUMBER ONE!"

"This is the only time I think that is a right time to say that." Said Austria.

"Okay, thank you for that knowledge Sapphire, I guess." Said Germany. "Now, GET OUT!"

Sapphire looked at him, and then started to tear up. She ran to Norway and gave him a hug, "Big brother! He's being mean to me!"

"Sapphire, your fine." Norway said hugging Sapphire back with a black expression.

Skitty ran to give Sapphire a hug as well, "Don't listen to him Sapphire."

Germany sighed. "Fine, you can stay."

Sapphire let go of Norway and got back onto her broom happily "Yay! All better!"

"What just happened?" Asked Estonia.

"Sapphire just happened." Said Skitty jumping onto the broom before Sapphire flew high near the ceiling. Oddly though, there was a small flash while she flew up. Everyone just decided to ignore it.

"Any way… We are here to discuss-" Before Germany could even finish, a bunch of meowing could be heard "Oh for the love of beer, GREECE! I THOUGHT I SAID DON'T BRING YOUR CATS!"

"I didn't." Said Greece.

"Then where is that meowing coming from?" Asked Hong Kong.

"Don't look at me." Said Nightmare.

Latvia's ears went up. He turned towards the door and flew to it. When he opened the door a bunch of cats flooded in, and I mean a lot. By the time they were all in they were covering the floor and the furniture.

"See? I could've done crazier than this but I didn't!" Said Sapphire

"Hello cats." Said Greece petting a few.

"Kitty!" Said China as he picked one up that looked like Hello Kitty.

"None of these look like me!' Said Nightmare.

"Flying Mint Bunny does not like cats!" Said England.

"There is no flying mint bunny!" America yelled to England as a cat leaped onto his head.

"Um…yes there is." Said Sapphire

"Yeah, I can see him too." Said Skitty.

"Mmm hmm." Said Nightmare while nodding.

"He's right there." Said Topaz pointing to a spot next to England.

"There is nothing there." Said France

"I got this." Said Sapphire. She poofed up an odd silver ring and flew towards England. She waved the ring around and Flying mint bunny WAS VISIBLE FOR THE FIRST TIME TO THE OTHER NATIONS!

"HOLY (bleep) HE WAS REAL THIS WHOLE TIME!" Romano said right before a cat leaped onto his face and started scratching him. "GET OFF ME YOU STUPID (bleep) CAT!"

"Flying Mint Bunny is very cute, aru!" Said China petting the flying bunny. China still had the Hello Kitty cat on his head.

"Thank you!" Said Flying Mint Bunny.

"Sapphire! Get these cats out!" Yelled Germany.

"Okay, o-" Sapphire looked around. "Where's Latvia?"

Everyone started to look around, "Great, Latvia's buried in cats!" Said Denmark.

"I'll find him, da." Said Russia.

With that, a small, white, striped paw stuck out from a pile of cats. It moved around quickly to find something to hold onto. It found one of the tables and pulled up to reveal Latvia. He panted for a little bit then flew up above the sea of cats.

"No need for that Russia." He said.

"Vell Sapphire, we have now located Latvia. Now please transport these cats to vhere ever they came from." Said Germany

"Except Hello Kitty!" Said China.

Sapphire got out her wand and all the cats (except Hello Kitty) disappeared. "Is this a bad time to say I also did something else?" She said

"What?" All the countries asked.

…

Norway opened his door to find his house full of cats. A few came out but most of them stayed. Norway turned to Sapphire who was behind him on her broom along with Skitty, "And you did this to everyone's house?"

"Yup." Said Sapphire

"At least Greece will be happy."

…

'Gerald, Cathy, Larry II, Fluffy, Abigail, Creampuff, Daisy, Twilight-" Greece was naming all of the cats that where in his house. This might take a while.

…

"Aiyaa! I just wanted Hello Kitty!" Said China as he entered his cat filled house.

…

Sweden and Finland where in there house on the couch as cats moved around them. Sweden had the basket on his lap.

"…O'r da'ght'r w'uld n't l'ke c'ts." (Translation: Our daughter would not like cats) Said Sweden

"Wha- WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT GENDER IT IS!" Yelled Finland

"…I h'pe 't's a g'rl" (Translation: I hope it's a girl) replied Sweden.

Finland sighed, "Why couldn't Denmark take this thing?" He whispered to him self.

…

"O-Okay…okay…Alright. I ge- I get- I get, DENMARK I'M HANGING UP!" Norway slammed his house phone down. "Sapphire! Get down here!"

Sapphire came back down the stairs with ice blue nail polish dripping from her claws. "What? I was doing my claws again."

"How can you do your claws when we have a cat crisis on our hands?" Asked Norway. "And where's Skitty?"

"Skitty's in our room taking a nap and because Sweden interrupted the last time I tried." Replied Sapphire

"But still, all of the countries are-" Norway's phone rang again. He looked at the caller ID and picked it up, "I'm getting it solved America!... Wha- no…no…Ame-America…America stop. STOP." Norway rolled his eyes as he slammed the phone again. He turned back to Sapphire "Anyway, all of the countries keep calling me to say 'my house id filled with cats blah, blah, blah.'"

"…To bad for them." Said Sapphire. She turned back around to go upstairs.

"Sapphire, get your tail back here!" Yelled Norway. Sapphire rolled her eyes and turned back around.

Norway's phone rang again. Norway picked it up after looking at the caller ID, "Greece, this cat situation is being- what? Oh. OH. You DON'T want the cats gone. Okay. Okay. In that case thanks for calling." Norway put the phone back down. He turned back to Sapphire, "Okay Sapphire, get all the cats out except at Greece's house and China's Hello Kitty cat."

 _2 hours later._

Sapphire had already got control of the cat situation and finished doing her nails a nice ice blue color with pick hearts. She sat on Norway's couch while watching TV, Skitty sleeping next to her. Sapphire looked at her claws and smirked "Nice job Sapphire. Nice job." She showed Norway, who was next to her, her claws. "What do you think big brother?"

"They are very pretty." Said Norway with a blank expression.

"Thank you." Sapphire's wand rang. Sapphire's claws were already dry so Sapphire picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hi Topaz. No, Norway's phone got flooded with phone calls so it shorted out. What's up?" Sapphire's eyes went wide. She hung up her wand; up it down her boot, grabbed Norway and Skitty, and ran out the door.

"Sapphire! What's going on?" Asked Norway

"I was napping so peacefully!" Whined Skitty

"No time! Iceland couldn't get us on Norway's phone! The egg is hatching!" Yelled Sapphire.

…

The egg was glowing as the Nordics, Skitty, Sapphire, and Topaz watched it in Sweden and Finland's house.

"So what are we going to do once it hatches? How will we know what gender it is? Is raising an alien harder than raising a normal child?" Finland was flooding Topaz with questions.

"St'y c'lm wife." (Translation: Stay calm wife.) Said Sweden

"I'm not the wife!" Finland yelled in protest.

"Sure your not." Said everyone sarcastically but Denmark and Skitty.

"If your not the wife, why are asking all these questions?" Asked Denmark

"And why are you addressing the questions as 'we'?" Asked Skitty

"Well, because Sweden doesn't like to talk so I'm asking all the questions for him and I'm addressing the questions as we because we all have to know what to do with an alien." Replied Finland

"To answer your questions Finland." Started Topaz, "I'll check the gender when it hatches, and mouselings are adaptive as heck, you could just treat it as if it was a pet."

"I thought you said 'treat it like a kid' when you first gave it to Sweden." Said Iceland

"Well, I thought Sweden would want to say it was a daughter or son considering he calls Finland his wife." Said Topaz

"I w'll." (Translation: I will) Said Sweden

"See?" Said Topaz.

The egg glowed brighter, and brighter, and brighter. Then it returned to a normal blue and yellow.

"Really, that's it?" Asked Sapphire. The egg then got a small crack. "Never mind"

The crack grew a little bigger and a small black nose poked out. Two tiny, yellow paws grabbed the edges of the crack and opened it wider so the small cute creature could climb out and landed on the pink cloth. The mouseling was mainly blue with yellows paws, ears, wings, and the tip of its fluffy tail.

"AWWWWWWW!" It's so cute!" Said Skitty and Sapphire.

Topaz looked at the small creature and gently picked it up. She examined the small mouseling and then gave it to Sweden. "Congratulations Mr. Sweden, it's a girl." She said

"Just like you hoped Sweden!" Finland said happily. Everyone looked at him. "(Cough) Not that I care or anything, it's not like I'm the wife or any thing."

"Sure…" Said everyone but Sweden.

Sweden held the small creature in his hands. It slightly smaller then the size of his hand. Sweden smiled, "Crystal. H'r n'm 's Crystal." (Translation: Crystal. Her name is Crystal.)

* * *

 ** _AWWWW! Sweden got his daughter!_**

 ** _Norway: Sort of daughter._**

 ** _Don't be a hater! Sweden can call that alien his daughter if he wants to!_**

 ** _Norway: Alright! Alright. Just saying._**

 ** _Anyway, I had somewhat of a hard time writing the first part of this chapter. Next chapter is America! Until next time!_**

 ** _Skitty: WAIT! I just realized that Crystal is the same colors as Sweden's flag!_**

 ** _Norway and Sapphire: (Slow clap)_**

 ** _Wait, WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GET INTO THE AUTHOR'S NOTES?_**

 ** _Skitty: Right now._**


	10. MICRO CHAPTER: Canada

**_Time for another MICRO CHAPTER! Okay, I said that I wouldn't take requests that pair a country with a song but I HAD to make an exception. This song is perfect for Canada_**

 ** _Norway: Who?_**

 ** _I'll punish you later, do the disclaimer_**

 ** _Norway: Sapphire doesn't own the song or Heta- wait punish?_**

* * *

Sapphire poofed, Norway, Skitty, and Topaz back to that theater in Moscow, Russia. The clipboard was with Skitty this time.

"Oh boy." Topaz got out a stick of dark red lipstick and put it on. "Another singer."

"I got to stop bringing you here." Said Sapphire

"Who is it today?" Asked Skitty

"And where's Nightmare?" Asked Norway

"Nightmare is doing something with Austria. Something about Austria wanting a leaf whistle in his new song. And Canada is here!"

"Who?" Asked Norway. Sapphire slapped him upside the head.

"CANADA! Geez, why is he not noticed?" Asked Sapphire. She waved her wand and Canada appeared on stage.

"H-Hello Sapphire." Said Canada with Kumajirou in his arms. He was awkward around Sapphire since the 'die pack' incident.

"Look Canada, I'm sorry about what happened at the party. But I have a good reason why that happened and you can ask Skitty, Latvia, Poland, Sealand, and Hungary to confirm." Said Sapphire.

"Yeah, it's true! If we didn't the world would be destroyed!" Yelled Skitty. Sapphire face palmed and Skitty got stares from everyone else.

"Who are you?" Asked Kumajirou looking up at Canada.

Sapphire got up on stage, took Kumajirou, went back down to the seats, and handed the polar bear to Norway. "He's CanaDONE with you forgetting him." Said Sapphire.

"Sapphire, I know why I'm here. Germany told a few people what happened. So, what song am I singing?"

Skitty looked down at the clipboard, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams by: Green Day."

"Okay" Started Sapphire "The lyrics are going to be at the back by a projector-"

"No need Sapphire, I've sang and listened to this song a lot. I memorized the lyrics." Said Canada

"AWWW! That's it! I need to hug you!" Yelled Sapphire. She ran up to Canada and hugged him making him blush, "I'll never forget you!" She released Canada and went back to the theater seats. "Just don't sing the 'F' word!" The music started.

Canada: _I walk a lonely road_

 _The only one that I have ever known_

 _Don't know where it goes_

 _But it's home to me and I walk alone_

 _I walk this empty street_

 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

 _Where the city sleeps_

 _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Norway listened to the song as he tried to think of a time when someone had mentioned Canada during a World Meeting.

He got nothing in reply from his brain

Canada: _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Til then I walk alone_

"Doesn't he have Kumajirou?" Whispered Skitty to Sapphire.

"He keeps forgetting Canada." Said Sapphire

"Who?" Asked Kumajirou from Norway's arms.

"Shut up bear." Said Sapphire

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I'm walking down the line_

 _That divides me somewhere in my mind_

 _On the border line_

 _Of the edge and where I walk alone_

 _Read between the lines_

 _Of what's messed up and everything's alright_

 _Check my vital signs_

 _To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

"I'll walk with you! I'LL LIVE WITH YOU!" Yelled Topaz. Skitty started to drag her out the building.

"Goodbye Topaz." Said Skitty.

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Til then I walk alone_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

 _I walk this empty street_

 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

 _Where the city sleeps_

 _And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Til then I walk alone..._

He let go of the mic stand and opened his eyes. Sapphire and Skitty, who already came back, started giving him a standing ovation. Kumajirou tilted his head Norway looked down.

"Thank you, eh." Said Canada. Norway came up and gave back Kumajirou.

"You were good. But who are you?" Asked Kumajirou once he was back in Canada's arms. Skitty had to use all she had as she held Sapphire back from a rage that would probably end up with an injured Kumajirou.

"I'm Canada." He said frowning again.

"Sorry." Said Norway. "We should have given you more attention. Your part of the G8 right?"

"Yes." Said Canada.

"THAT'S IT!" Yelled Sapphire. She walked to the back of the theater to where there was a small camera that no one noticed she set up. She got it off, poofed up her pink laptop and a wire, hooked up the wire to the computer and camera and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Asked Skitty

"I'm putting that on the inter web!" Sapphire shouted.

"What! No!" Said Canada

"Why not?" Asked Norway.

"My voice isn't that good. The others will make fun of me. I rather be ignored then harassed." Said Canada.

"Canada, baby, you were amazing!" Said Skitty.

"And it's uploaded!" Said Sapphire as she pressed one more button. "Canada, you may go home now."

"Okay." Said Canada

"But, hey, HEY…Bear, I'm watching you." Sapphire said as she pointed her finger at the polar bear. She waved her wand around and Canada was gone. She waved it again and the four, she couldn't forget her sister, were back at Norway's house.

…

Canada was eating some pancakes (with maple syrup of course) while watching a movie. Kumajirou was next to him. "I wonder what has happened with my video."

He then heard his doorbell ring so he paused the movie. "I was watching that." Said Kumajirou.

Canada opened the door to reveal his brother America. "DUDE! I just saw your video! It was epic! You're a very good singer!"

"You already saw? It was only posted thirty minuets ago." Said Canada.

"Yeah, you went VIRAL. You have almost a hundred comments and almost ten thousand views! AND COUNTING!" Yelled America hyperactively. He grabbed Canada's wrist and ran to Canada's computer so Canada could see the video and comments.

WHOA! Didn't expect that from Canada! – Sealand

Canada, you where great! – England

Canada, what a great voice. Fantastique! – France

Why didn't you tell us you had a great singing voice, aru? – China

That was very good. MUCH better then Prussia's. – Germany

HEY! MY VOICE IS AWESOME! Anyway, Canada, you ver good but not as awesome as ME! – Prussia

Hey Canada! I wish I was there! Maybe I can convince Austria to make a song with you singing! – Nightmare

That's possible. Great job Canada. – Austria

I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE GONNA LOVE YOU! – Sapphire

Great job Canada, and Sapphire stop using the caps lock. - Skitty

Canada smiled. "That's good, I thought you guys would think my voice was bad since you usually don't listen to me anyway."

America looked over to his brother, "Yeah, sorry about that. I promise I won't ignore you anymore." Said America

"Apology accepted. I just hope the other countries also realize that." Said Canada.

* * *

 ** _AW! I'll give Canada's video one million likes!_**

 ** _Norway: Pretty sure that's not possible._**

 ** _Don't care! Until next time, use a mint! (Points her thumb to Norway) hint, hint._**

 ** _Norway: I had a piece of garlic bread_**

 ** _Really?_**

 ** _Norway…Okay two._**

 ** _There you go._**


	11. Tiny America

**_It's America's turn with England mixed in! DISCLAIMER!_**

 ** _Norway: Sapphire does not own Hetalia._**

* * *

"Sapphire!" Yelled Norway from downstairs. Sapphire was still in bed and had her pillow on her head. Skitty was already downstairs as well.

"Norway shut up!" Yelled Sapphire

"Sapphire! I really need you to come down here!" Yelled Norway.

"NORWAY SHUT UP! I WAS HAVING THE BEST DREAM WHERE I WAS KISSING MY CRUSH!" Yelled Sapphire back.

"Sapphire, Norway drank one of your potions by accident!" Yelled Skitty.

Sapphire threw the pillow off and lifted her head up. "Aw (bleep)." Sapphire jumped off the bed and got dressed.

Sapphire went down the stairs. "Alright, what did Norway d-" She stopped when she saw Norway. He was shirtless with a blue mermaid tail.

"I blame you." He said pointing at Sapphire.

"It's not my fault you accidently drank one of my potions. The spell should where off at midnight. Bye." Said Sapphire as she walked out the door with Skitty.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Asked Norway.

"We're going to annoy America and England." Said Skitty. She closed the door.

Norway sighed, "If it wasn't for England, this would never had happened. Then again, things would be boring…"

The door slammed open again, "HEY NORWAY! IT'S DEN-" Denmark then saw Norway and started laughing like a hyena.

"Never mind, I hate England again." Said Norway

…

England opened the door to find Sapphire and Skitty quickly shoving something into his arms while Sapphire yelled, "Special delivery!" Then they quickly closed the door. England could see them fly away on Sapphire's broom.

England looked down to find a five-year-old America who just said, "Sapphire gave me a coke and this happened." Said America. He looked up, "England, why are you looking at me like that?"

 _I almost forgot how cute he was when he was little._ Thought England looking at the small country.

…

"SAPPHIRE. STOP." Yelled Norway. Sapphire had him on a table and was about to saw him in half with a saw like magicians do. Norway can't really do anything about it. Sapphire had his hands and tail strapped on to the table.

"Norway, if a magician can do it then I'm pretty sure I, a witch, can do it also," Said Sapphire. She brought up a small booklet "Okay, lets see if I know this."

Skitty whispered into Norway's ear, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Denmark doesn't plan your funeral."

"Gee, thanks." Said Norway.

Before Sapphire could do anything, the saw rang, "Ugg!" Sapphire turned the saw back into her wand and answered it, "How do you people get my number anyway?"

"Skitty left it on England's phone and he forwarded it to everyone." Said America on the other line.

Sapphire glared at Skitty who just shrugged. Sapphire turned back to the wand, "So what's up?"

"I need you to change me back, England's acting all weird around me." Said America

" And he's not paying attention to me." Said Flying Mint Bunny on the same line America was on.

"Well Flying Mint Bunny, England had America first…I think. Ether way, England is probably having a nostalgic break down." Replied Sapphire

"A nostalgic break down?" Asked America

"Meaning he saw something, like you at this young age, that triggered a great memory that he wants to relive. Can you just let him do that for today? The potion I put in your coke will last until midnight. Now if you're done, I need to cut Norway in half."

"Fine, I'll let England- wait. You need to what?"

"Bye!" Sapphire hung up, turned her wand into a saw again, and turned to Norway. "Now where were we?"

…

America hung up the phone and turned to Flying Mint Bunny, "Does this mean that you have to do what ever England asks?" Asked Flying Mint Bunny

"I guess. Oh, and sorry for not thinking you were real." Said America

"It's fine. Lets find England."

Before they could do anything, England saw them, "There you are!" He bent down to America, "Do you want me to read you a superhero story?"

America sighed, "Sure. Can we watch a movie afterward?"

"Sure!" Said England picking up the tiny America.

 _I'm going to kill Sapphire tomorrow._

…

"AAAAAH!" Screamed America. The movie he picked was a scary zombie movie. I'll give you three guesses on how that went. He hugged tightly onto England's

"I told you we should watch something else. You were always stubborn." Said England while trying to comfort America. Flying Mint Bunny got the remote and turned off the T.V.

"N-No. I-I-I can take it." Said America still trembling.

"No America. How about a super hero movie instead?" Asked England

"Can we have snacks?" Asked America looking up.

"Sure." Replied England. He got up to go to the kitchen.

"AND NOT YOU'RE SCONES!" Yelled America petting Flying Mint Bunny.

"I used to feed those to you all the time America." Said England

"Yeah but I was young and stupid then!" Yelled America in reply.

"Your young and stupid now." Said England before he went to the kitchen.

"HEY!" Yelled America.

…

They spent the rest of the day watching various movies. America fell asleep during the last movie so England took him to his guest room to sleep. England watched as America snored quietly. England smiled and closed the door.

 _I can't believe I get to have a second chance to raise America!_ Thought England. Then, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Sapphire. He picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey England, (Yawn) I was just calling to say that the potion's effects, the thing that turned America into a five year old." Said Sapphire.

"Oh…" Said England disappointed.

"Well, night." Sapphire said then hung up.

 _Well, it was fun while it lasted._ Thought England as he got ready for bed him self.

* * *

 ** _Okay, this chapter sucked in my opinion. I'm not good with this. I'm gonna go in the emo corner now… (Sits in a corner with a purple aura around her.)_**

 ** _Norway: So, that happened. Next is Japan and... sort of China? Look, I'm just reading this off Sapphire's clipboard and she did put 'sort of China'. I don't know what that means._**

 ** _You'll see. (Mushrooms start growing on her and around her)_**

 ** _Norway: Why do I feel this is an anime reference?_**

 ** _Because it is… (Poking at some of the mushrooms with a stick)_**


	12. What did I do to Panda?

**_I'm back from the emo corner! And yes, the reference was from Ouran High School Host Club. Today, Japan and China are my victims! Norway, disclaimer!_**

 ** _Norway: (Behind a wall) I'm not going out there like this._**

 ** _Come on big brother!_**

 ** _Norway: (Comes out dressed up like pikachu) Sapphire doesn't own Hetalia or Pokémon or Digimon._**

* * *

"No, I'm not saying that I like one over the other. They are both equally good!" Yelled Sapphire

"But Digimon just ripped off Pokémon!" Said Japan. Sapphire was visiting his house and they were talking about anime. They soon got into the age-old argument: Digimon V.S Pokémon.

"NO. Digimon is just a more boyish version of Tamogachi! Saying Digimon is a ripped off of Pokémon is like saying Bakugan is like Pokémon. I bet people would say Bakugan ripped off Pokémon if it was called 'Ballmon'…that sounded wrong. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Yelled Sapphire

Japan and Sapphire just continued arguing while Skitty watched them. "Anime fans…" She said shaking her head.

"GAAAH!" Yelled Sapphire in a fit of rage. She got out her wand and shot Japan with a cloud of pick sparkly dust. When it cleared Japan was just sitting on the floor.

"Sapphire, what did you do?" Asked Skitty

"I have no clue." Said Sapphire as she stared at Japan.

"…Roawr." He simply said.

"What the heck does 'roawr' mean?" Asked Skitty.

"Sounds like a animal noise." Said Sapphire

Japan went on all fours and crawled to a bamboo plant growing out of a small pot on the table. He picked it up and was about to eat it.

"NO! NO! NO!" Yelled Sapphire. She grabbed the plant out of his hands and put it back on the table. She dragged Japan away from the table.

"I think you turned his mind into one of a panda's." Said Skitty

"NO! Really?" Said Sapphire sarcastically.

"Roawr" Said Japan again

"Well change him back!" Said Skitty

"Alright, alright." Sapphire said as she blasted Japanda (OH I JUST THOUGHT OF THAT!) Again.

"…Roawr." He said again

"Okay, I think I switched his mind with a panda's. I need both to undo the spell." Said Sapphire

Japanda was about to crawl to the bamboo plant again but Skitty grabbed him by the back of his short collar, "He's going to crawl off somewhere if we leave him alone while trying to look for the panda." Said Skitty

"That's easy!" Sapphire poofed up a black and diamond studded leash and a human sized collar. "We just put this on him as we drag him around."

"…There's no other idea." Said Skitty.

…

 _Ugh, what happened? I just remember Sapphire blasting me with something._ Thought Japan.

"Panda? Panda, are you okay?" Asked a girl's voice

Japan opened his eyes to find he was now a smaller then a table. On top of the table was China's new cat, Hello Kitty, that he got from the cat world meeting fiasco.

"That was quite a fall you took Panda." Said Hello Kitty hopping off the table to land next to Japan

"Panda?" Asked Japan. He looked down to find he was in the body of China's pet panda, which was named Panda. _Very original China._ Thought Japan about the panda's name.

"Why would you ask who you are?" She gasped, "Did you get amnesia!" She started shaking him, "GET IT TOGETHER MAN!" She slapped him.

"Ouch! Stop that!" Yelled Japan pushing the white cat off. "The reason I asked is because I'm Japan, not Panda!"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh Panda, your so silly!"

"No, I am telling the truth." Said Japan.

"Prove it." She said, "Tell me something only Panda would know."

"There's a little hole in your logic." Said Japan

"Exactly, your not Panda. When I asked Panda if he actually lived with China I asked 'Tell me something that only Taiwan would know.' And he just said 'She lived with China.'" Replied Hello Kitty, "So why are you Panda?"

"Remember Sapphire?" Asked Japan

"Remember? She got me out of that stupid pet store when she poofed all of the cats into that meeting place."

"Well, we got into an argument and I guess she switched our minds." Said Japan

China came into the room, "Panda! Are you okay, aru? I heard the crash."

Japan tried to say 'I'm fine but I'm not Panda, I'm Japan.' But what came out was, "Roawr."

"That's good, aru. Do you want me to get you some bamboo?" Asked China. He turned to Hello Kitty, "And do you want to me to get you some tuna?"

"Meow!" Hello Kitty meowed happily.

"Roawr." (Translation: No, I need to get to Sapphire.) Japan said.

"Okay. I'll get that for you. I'm glad you two get along." Said China as we went off.

Japan put his paw on his head in small frustration while Hello Kitty just shrugged and gave an awkward smile.

…

Norway was babysitting Crystal for Sweden and Finland since Denmark needed them for something. Sweden didn't want Crystal near Denmark. Norway just gave the small mouseling a box of crayons and a few black pieces of paper and sat her down on the coffee table in front of the T.V so he could watch her while he watched T.V.

Sapphire slammed open the door, "HEY NORWAY!" Sapphire dragged Japanda in and Skitty followed.

Sapphire then saw Crystal, "Aw! Hi Crystal!" Said Sapphire petting the blue mouseling.

Skitty hopped onto the table and leaned down when Crystal indicated she wanted to pet her. "I thought she would be afraid of me." Said Skitty as Crystal petted her ear. Japanda crawled towards the coffee table to see what was going on.

"Yeah." Said Norway

"Agreed." Said Sapphire "Aunt Sapphire is going to get you a present! Yes she will! Yes she will!" She continued in a baby talk voice.

Norway looked at her "AUNT Sapphire?"

"What? I consider myself part of the Nordic 5 family, err, 8 if you count me, Skitty, and Crystal, so I am her aunt!" Replied Sapphire

"I'm going to check on that with Sweden." Said Norway. Norway then saw Japanda with the collar on him. "Explain." Said Norway pointing to Japanda

"Sapphire got into an argument with Japan about an anime and switched his mind with a panda's." Said Skitty

"Worst part, we need both to undo the spell and we have no clue what panda has Japan and where." Said Sapphire.

"You should check with China. He has a pet panda." Said Norway. "He told me its name was Panda."

"Thanks." Said Sapphire getting out her wand out to dial China's number, which she got from England's phone.

…

Hello Kitty was eating some tuna that China got and Japan was eating a stick of bamboo. _I guess this tastes good because I'm a panda._ Thought Japan as he chewed on the stick.

"Alright, I'll ask." Said China walking into the room. He was on the phone with some one. He bent down to Japan "Sapphire called to ask me if you were Japan since she did another of her magic mishaps."

"Roawr" Japan said while nodding.

"Oh." Said China. He got back on the phone, "Yeah, he's here, aru. Okay. Bye Sapphire." He hung up. "So…what's it like to be a panda?" Asked China

Japan shrugged. "Can you talk to other animals like Hello Kitty?"

Both Japan and Hello Kitty nodded. "Want to watch some T.V?"

Japan and Hello Kitty nodded and followed him to the T.V room.

 _30 minutes later_

Sapphire kicked open the door, "I'M HERE (bleep)!" She yelled, Sapphire dragged Japanda in while Skitty walked in.

"Alright, he's right here." Said China lifting Japan up.

Sapphire got Japan from China and put him next to Japanda. She got out her wand and blasted the two and a giant cloud appeared covering the two. It then cleared.

Sapphire went up to Japan (human) "Okay, are you Japan?"

Japan looked at Sapphire strait in the eye and simply said, "I'm not going to get into an argument with you again."

 ** _Yeah! Japanda!_**

 ** _Norway: So who's next?_**

 ** _Um…Germany._**

 ** _Norway: Oh boy._**


	13. Pokétalia!

**_Hello. In this chapter, you will also be entering my second favorite fandom: Pokémon!_**

 ** _Norway: What?_**

 ** _Disclaimer, now._**

 ** _Norway: Sapphire doesn't own Hetalia or Pokémon._**

* * *

Sapphire rang Germany's doorbell. She was still on her broom along with Skitty.

"Not smashing through a window this time?" Asked Skitty

"My shoulder started to hurt a little." Replied Sapphire. "I wonder why I did crash through windows anyway."

Germany opened the door. "Hi Germany!" Said both Sapphire and Skitty. Germany slammed the door closed.

"Oh yeah, that's why." Said Sapphire. She flew around the house to find a window that seemed fragile enough to not hurt her shoulder.

"How about that one?" Said Skitty pointing to a somewhat large window.

Sapphire shrugged. She was about to smash into the window when she saw Germany doing something on his couch. The T.V wasn't on and he was looking down at something. Sapphire tried to look through the window but he was blocking her view.

"What's up?" Asked Skitty

"Germany is doing something, but I can't see." Said Sapphire

"Then smash through the window already! We can force him to show us!" Said Skitty

"True." Said Sapphire. She flew through the window, "SAPPHIRE'S HERE (bleep)!" She flew around in a circle before she landed in front of Germany. He had his hands behind his back.

"SAPPHIRE! GET OUT OF MIEN HOUSE!" Yelled Germany

"No way! Your one of the people I haven't bothered yet!" Said Sapphire. Unaware to Germany, Skitty was behind him trying to find out what he was hiding. She saw something with a glowing screen and snatched it.

"HEY! Give that back!" Yelled Germany

Skitty held up a yellow 3DS with a Pokémon battle on the screen. Germany seemed to be winning the battle.

"You play Pokémon"? Asked Sapphire both happy and surprised.

Germany grabbed his 3DS back from the cat, "Shut up." He said firmly as he closed it.

"No, no! I think that's awesome! If you don't want the other countries knowing then fine. Your secret's safe with me on the honor of a fellow Pokémon fan. But why is my question." Said Sapphire. "I named Skitty after my favorite Pokémon: Skitty."

"I KNEW IT!" Yelled Skitty.

"I think it's childish that I play Pokémon. I know America and Japan play it too but America is…vell America, and Japan MADE Pokémon so yeah." Said Germany.

Sapphire held her paw out, "Can I see you Pokémon?"

Germany opened his 3DS " Vell, let me finish this battle. It's almost done."

After the battle he showed Sapphire. He was playing Pokémon Black 2 and his team was Emboar, Mandibuzz, Cobalion, Golduck, Terrikon, and Stoutland.

"Starter, flying type for fly, water type for surf and such, the three legionaries, and a stoutland." Said Skitty looking at the Pokémon.

"Stoutland is my favorite. I've always been a fan of dogs." Replied Germany.

Sapphire poofed up her blue 2DS. "Want to see my Pokémon? I don't have a lot since I'm just on the seventh badge." Asked Sapphire

"Sure." Said Germany simply. By what he has seen from Sapphire she was probably going to show him even if he said no.

Sapphire turned on her 2DS, "You know what, I have a better idea." She said. She put the 2DS on the couch.

"Sapphire, vhat are you about to-" Germany couldn't finish his sentence. Sapphire had blasted him, Skitty, and herself with her wand.

…

"Ugh, vhat just happened?" Asked Germany with his hand on his head while sitting up. He was in someone else's house and on a couch.

"I just teleported us to my Pokémon Black 2 world!" Said Sapphire. He turned to face Sapphire with Skitty on her shoulder.

"Couldn't you have just showed me on your 2DS?" Asked Germany

"But that would be boring!" Whined Skitty

Germany sighed, "Fine, lets see your Pokémon."

"Okay! I'm going to show you ALL my Pokémon instead of just my team." Said Sapphire happily. She brought out six pokeballs. "This is my Pokémon team. EVERYONE OUT!"

The six pokeballs released a Samurott, Arcanine, Unfezant, Leavanny, Zoroark, and Lucario.

"Now before she introduces you, I must let you know that she nicknames her Pokémon. She has a theme for all of her games." Said Skitty

"Vhat vas her theme for this game?" Asked Germany

Before Skitty could answer, Sapphire introduced the Pokémon, "This is Japan the Samurott, America the Arcanine, Hungary the Unfezant, China the Leavanny, Zoroark who I can't nickname, and my strongest Pokémon: Canada the Lucario."

"Never mind Skitty, I think I found out the theme." Said Germany. He petted Zoroark who was brushing his head next to Germany's arm. "How do you come up vith the nicknames?"

"I just give them the nicknames when they pop into my mind. If anything they're random." Said Sapphire.

America ran around Germany happily. "Arca! Arcanine!"

"America, calm down." Said Sapphire.

"Do you have a Pokémon named after me?" Asked Germany

"Yes but I'm saving him for last." Sapphire put the six Pokémon back into there pokeballs. "I'll be right back with another six Pokémon from my PC!" She yelled before she ran out the door.

"Sapphire didn't really know anyone who played Pokémon back at her old school so I guess she was excited when she saw that you did. I'm pretty sure tomorrow she will go with America or Japan to play Pokémon." Said Skitty.

"Alright. She reminds me of America with her happy-go-lucky attitude." Said Germany.

"Well she is American." Said Skitty

"I thought she was Norwegian. " Said Germany

"She's American, Norwegian, Spaniard, Chinese, and Filipino. And she was born in Thailand." Said Skitty. "By the way, why isn't there a personification of the Philippines?"

"We invited her but she never showed up." Said Germany.

Sapphire slammed open the door, "I'm back!" She released another six Pokémon.

A Sandshrew, Yamask, Grimer, Cinccino, Zangoose, and Tynamo.

The Grimer saw Germany and leaped onto him engulfing the German's face in the purple sludge as he stood up from the couch.

"Wah- NO! NO! Bad Denmark! Bad!" Said Sapphire as she and Skitty tried to pull the purple Pokémon off. They finally did when the Zangoose helped.

"You named your Grimer Denmark?" Asked Germany once he caught his breath.

"Yup! And this is Sweden the Sandshrew, Norway the Yamask, Finland the Cinccino, Iceland the Zangoose, and Skitty the Tynamo!" Said Sapphire

Germany looked at the Tynamo, "Skitty?"

"By this point I used all of the girl countries okay!" Said Sapphire.

The Yamask started to chase the Zangoose around.

"Yamask…"

"ZANGOOSE!"

"Yamask…"

"ZANGOOSE!"

I bet you can guess the conversation they were having. Sapphire chased them around. "Hey! Stop that you two!"

Skitty was playing with her electric counterpart while Germany watched Sapphire chase the two Pokémon. Germany felt a tug on his pants and looked down to find Finland with a blueberry like berry in his paw. He handed it to Germany.

"Thanks." Said Germany taking the berry.

Finland smiled. "Cino!"

Sweden went next to Finland "Sandshrew…" Finland's smile became awkward as he backed away slowly from the ground type.

Sapphire got Norway and Iceland into there pokeballs along with the rest of the Pokémon. "Okay, I'll get the next six…" Said Sapphire tired out. She went out the door.

"They seemed a lot like the country they vere named after." Said Germany.

"They'll all be like that. This isn't the first time we've been in the game." Said Skitty

Sapphire came back. "Alright, in this six I have one of my legionaries!" She released the six.

There was a Rattata, Joltik, Azurill, Mareep, Zubat, and Virizion.

"This is Latvia the Rattata, Lithuania the Joltik, Belarus the Azurill, Russia the Mareep, Ukraine the Zubat, and Poland the Virizion." Said Sapphire

Latvia and Lithuania saw the sheep like Pokémon look at them and started trembling. Lithuania went leaped onto Poland.

"Virizion." Said Poland happily to the small Pokémon on his back.

Latvia was being chased by Russia. Until Belarus got in front of Russia. The table turned and Russia was being chased by Belarus while Ukraine chased the both of them to calm them down.

"Gah! How many Pokémon are going to chase each other?" Yelled Sapphire as she chased after the three Pokémon.

"So far they are the same." Said Germany to Skitty.

"Yeah." Skitty said. She was riding Poland along with Lithuania.

Sapphire got them all into the Pokeballs. " Alright, I'm going to get another six, and hopefully they won't chase each other." Said Sapphire. She went out.

"Did Sapphire know the personality's were the same as the country's?" Asked Germany

"No. This was just luck!" Said Skitty

Sapphire came back and released the six Pokémon.

There was a Audino, Maractus, Mandibuzz, Magby, Ferroseed, and Psyduck.

"This is Taiwan the Audino, Monaco the Maractus, Belgium the Mandibuzz, Korea the Magby, Cuba the Ferroseed, and Liechtenstein the Psyduck." Said Sapphire.

Liechtenstein hid behind Monaco since she was shy. Taiwan was talking with Korea in their Pokémon language while Skitty was feeding Cuba a berry. Belgium was investigating the new person by flying around Germany.

"They aren't doing much." Said Skitty.

"Yeah, they're boring." Said Sapphire

"Belgium reminds me of my Mandibuzz." Said Germany while he petted Belgium.

Sapphire put them back. "One more round before you can see Germany." Sapphire went out he door.

"That wasn't as hectic as the others." Said Skitty. Germany nodded in agreement.

Sapphire came back and released the next six.

The next six were a Patrat, Ducklett, Magnemite, Venipede, Foongus, and Boldore.

"This is France the Patrat, Spain the Ducklett, Prussia the Magnemite, Austria the Venipede, Thailand the Foongus, and Egypt the Boldore" Said Sapphire.

France gave Skitty a pink flower. Skitty scratched his face. Prussia was yelling something to Austria who seemed annoyed. Thailand was on top of Egypt while Sapphire was petting Spain. She got out the Pokémon back into the pokeballs and went out the door again.

"Since Sapphire said she did this randomly I'm sort of vorried of vhat Pokémon she named after me." Said Germany

"She actually had you as a main member on her team but then replaced you with Zoroark when she got him as a Zorua." Said Skitty

"Why did she replace me?" Asked Germany

"You were the weakest and Zorua was 2 levels higher them you." Explained Skitty

"But she didn't replace any of her other Pokémon with her legionaries." Said Germany

"She has a policy that she catches six Pokémon early on, a water type, a fire type, a grass type, a flying type, and the other two are what ever she wants. This is the first time she has replaced a Pokémon in the middle of a game." Said Skitty.

"Vell that's nice." Said Germany

Sapphire came back "Alright! I just had three Pokémon left so I brought a few of my team Pokémon." She released them all.

She brought out America the Arcanine, Hungary the Unfezant, Canada the Lucario, a Cobalion, a Liepard, and a Lillipup.

"Okay, this is Sealand the Cobalion, Germany the Liepard, and Italy the Lillipup." Said Sapphire

Skitty leaped onto Sealand, "Trot mother (bleep)!" Yelled Skitty

"Skitty! Sealand is young!" Scolded Sapphire

"Correction, the country Sealand is young. The Pokémon Sealand is WAAAY older." Said Skitty while riding Sealand.

"I don't care!" Yelled Sapphire

America was happily hopping around Canada. "Arca! Arca! Arca! Arcanine!"

Canada sweat dropped and put his head down. "Lucario…"

Germany was watching Italy run around his Pokémon counterpart.

"Pup! Pup! Pup! Pup! Pup! Pup!" Italy jumped happily around PokéGermany

PokéGermany hit Italy on the head to get him to calm down. "Liepard, Lie." Said PokéGermany.

"Lillipup…" Said Italy as PokéGermany got his paw off. Italy then saw Germany and happily hopped to Germany. "Pup! Pup!" Barked Italy at Germany.

 _He actually sounds like Italy when he barks._ Thought Germany.

PokéGermany walked next to Italy and looked up to Germany. Germany sat back down onto the couch so Italy could hop onto his lap. PokéGermany hopped next to Germany.

"Your really cute." Said Germany petting Italy.

"Did you just call something cute?" Asked Sapphire looking up from Hungary.

"No." Said Germany quickly.

Sapphire shrugged. But then…

"AAAAH!" Yelled Skitty. Sealand rammed door open and ran out.

"Vhat the-?" Said Germany surprised.

"Oh no, not again." Said Sapphire sweat dropping along with the rest of the Pokémon.

"This has happed before?" Asked Germany

"Sealand has a certain spot on the back of his neck that makes him go a little crazy." Said Sapphire. Germany, the five Pokémon, and Sapphire went out of the house. Turns out they were in Aspertia City. Sealand and Skitty were nowhere to be found.

"Hungary, fly around on route outside of town and see if he got out! Canada and America will look West of town. I'll go with Liepard Germany to check East of town. Germany, you go with Italy to the north!" Yelled Sapphire.

Hungary flew off and the other two groups ran off.

"Pup! Pup!" Barked Italy asking to be picked up. Germany picked up the small dog like Pokémon and went north.

"Do you see anything Italy?" Asked Germany after they looked around.

"WATCH OUT!" Yelled Skitty. Germany turned around to see Sealand and Skitty coming strait at him and Italy.

Italy wiggled out of Germany's hands and landed in front of Sealand. "Lillipup!" He tackled the large Cobalion. Please note, Italy is level 5 while Sealand is level 45.

"ITALY!" Yelled Germany as Italy got rammed to the side slamming into a wall. Germany then remembered Sealand was coming towards him as well. When Sealand got close Germany grabbed Sealand's horns and pushed back. Sealand finally stopped and lay down.

"Phew. Thanks Germa- Germany?" Asked Skitty as she looked up Germany was already tending to the small Lillipup that tried to save him.

Germany held Italy in his hands. Italy had swirls on his eyes indicating he fainted. "Vhere's the Pokémon Center?" Asked Germany franticly.

Skitty, Sealand, and Germany went to the Pokémon Center to get Italy healthy again.

 _10 minutes later_

Germany was waiting along with Sealand in the Pokémon Center lobby. Skitty went to find the others.

"Coba…" Said Sealand sadly.

Germany put his hand on Sealand's head and petted him, "It vasn't your fault. If anything it vas Skitty's fault." Said Germany

"I HEARD THAT!" Yelled Skitty as she walked in with Sapphire, Canada, America, Hungary, and PokéGermany behind her.

"Return." Said Sapphire as she brought out some poke balls. Sealand, Canada, America, and Hungary went inside. Sapphire turned to PokéGermany "You can stay out. I know how much you care about Italy." She petted PokéGermany

Skitty turned to Germany "You know. PokéGermany is a lot like you." Skitty smirked.

"Vell of course I care about Italy! He is my only friend!" Yelled Germany

"Japan?" Asked Sapphire over hearing the conversation.

"I guess…" Said Germany hesitantly. "But either vay, Italy vas first."

"True." Said Sapphire and Skitty.

"Is there a Germany here?" Asked the Nurse. Germany got up to see the nurse while PokéGermany and Sapphire looked at Skitty with question in their eyes.

"We put the check-in in Germany's name." Said Skitty.

"Italy if just fine. Got the wind knocked out of him and a few scratches. He should be fine." Said the nurse. She placed Italy on the counter.

"Pup! Pup!" Barked Italy as he leaped in to Germany's arms.

PokéGermany walked up to Germany. "Lie, Liepard."

"Pup, Pup!" Said Italy to PokéGermany. He then looked back to Germany. "Pup! Pup! Lilli!"

"Germany, time to leave." Said Sapphire pulling out her wand.

Germany looked down at Italy who just tilted her head out of confusion. "Pup?"

Germany put Italy down and lightly patted his head. "Bye Italy." He went to Sapphire.

"Hmm, hmm." Whimpered Italy. PokéGermany saw this and decided what to do.

"Ready?" Asked Sapphire

"Yup!" Said Skitty

"Sure." Said Germany

"Alright!" Sapphire made sure she took out all her poke balls from her pockets and waved her wand around. A bright light filled the Pokémon Center.

Unknown to them, PokéGermany picked Italy up with his mouth and threw Italy into the light as well.

…

"Ugh, why does traveling through worlds hurt so much?" Asked Skitty rubbing her head

"The magic turns us into small particles then smashes them back together." Said Sapphire. "I've gotten used to it."

"Thanks for the magic lesson." Said Germany rubbing his head.

"Pup! Pup!"

Germany, Skitty, and Sapphire's eyes opened wide. "Everyone heard that right?" Asked Sapphire. Skitty and Germany nodded. They turned around to find little Italy happily wagging his tail.

"Italy, what are you doing out of the game? I used a direct teleport spell instead of a free teleport spell like with Lithuania." Said Sapphire.

"You did what with Lithuania?" Asked Germany

"Nothing." Said Skitty

Sapphire picked up Italy, "We need to get you back to Unova!"

Italy stared at Sapphire, and then tilted his head to look at Germany over her shoulder. "Hmm, Hmm." Whimpered Italy.

Germany knew what that meant. He sighed, "Sapphire, you don't have to send him back. I'll take care of him." Said Germany.

Skitty and Sapphire looked at Germany, "I'll take him back. You don't need to." Sapphire said putting Italy down. Italy skipped towards Germany and pulled his pant leg with his mouth.

"Pup! Pup!"

Germany picked up Italy. Italy licked his face. "No. I'll take care of him." Said Germany

"Okay then." Said Sapphire

"We need to go Sapphire." Said Skitty looking at the clock.

"Vhy? It's just 4:00." Said Germany

"I second that question." Said Sapphire

"Don't you remember? Finland said Sweden was going to teach Crystal how to fly at 4:30!" Said Skitty

Sapphire grabbed Skitty and went outside where her broom was waiting, "BYE GERMANY! TAKE CARE OF ITALY!" She slammed the door closed.

"…Who's Crystal?" Asked Germany to Italy. Italy shrugged.

* * *

 ** _You are now rewarded with a head cannon. I looked around and found Pokémon a fairly popular in Germany so I got the head cannon that Germany secretly plays Pokémon. Hey Norway, do you play Pokémon?_**

 ** _Norway: Not much. I sometimes do when I'm really, really, REALLY bored._**

 ** _Aw… Anyway, next is Lichtenstein and Russia!_**

 ** _Norway: D-did you just say R-Russia?_**

 ** _Yup!_**

 ** _Norway: … I'm out. (Goes out of the room)_**

 ** _Wait! Who's going to do the disclaimer for the next chapter?_**

 ** _Russia: (Comes in) I will, Da?_**

Yay! (Throws brick at Norway) YOU'VE BEEN REPLACED!

 ** _Norway: (Outside) Huh? (Brick hits him) OUCH!_**


	14. Fight Chapter: Canada VS Russia

**_IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER FIGHT CHAPTER!_**

 ** _Russia: What is fighting chapter?_**

 ** _Nothing Russia, just do the disclaimer._**

 ** _Russia: Sapphire is not of owning Hetalia._**

* * *

Sapphire poofed Skitty, Nightmare, Norway, Topaz, and herself to the fighting ring.

"Oh boy! Who's gonna fight? Who's gonna fight?" Said Skitty

"And what are they going to wear as costumes?" Asked Topaz

"Norway, Nightmare, you two are on Topaz duty. One of you drag her out if she gets to, um… weird." Said Sapphire

"Got it" Said Norway

"Do I have permission to beat her up?" Asked Nightmare

"NO!" Yelled Sapphire.

"Seriously though, who's fighting?" Asked Norway.

Sapphire waved her wand and Canada appeared with Kumajirou in his arms. "I like this so far." Said Topaz.

"Oh no, America told me that you had a fighting ring. I don't want to fight Sapphire! America's arms were hurting a week after that!" Said Canada.

"Who are you?" Asked Kumajirou looking up.

"I'm Canada. You're the only person who hasn't remembered me since the video of me singing" Said Canada

Norway, Topaz, and Nightmare were holding Sapphire back as she yelled at the bear, "YOU STUPID (bleep) BEAR! I'M GONNA (bleep) YOU UP!"

"Sapphire calm down." Said Skitty.

Sapphire took a deep breath, "Okay. I'm good. You guys can let me go. Norway, you hold Kumajirou again."

The three let go and Norway walked over to Canada to pick up Kumajirou.

"Oh, and I'm not the one your fighting." Sapphire waved her wand again and Russia appeared.

"Hello." Russia smiled.

"I'm out." Norway said as he gave Nightmare Kumajirou and walked out the door. "I can find my own way home." He closed the door.

"Well that happened." Said Sapphire.

Topaz walked up to Russia and looked at him up and down. "…Not feeling a 'sexy' vibe from you. Lets see you in some spandex." Said Topaz. Skitty face palmed.

"Spandex?" Asked Russia

"I HAVE TO FIGHT HIM?" Yelled Canada.

"Yup!" Said Skitty. "And you get to wear cos-"

"SPANDEX!" Yelled Topaz interrupting Sapphire.

"…Costumes. I was going to say costumes." Said Skitty. Topaz shrugged.

Sapphire waved her wand and costumes appeared on Russia and Canada. And for those of you who are like Topaz, yes, they are made of spandex.

Canada had a white suit with red legs and a red maple leaf on the front. He also had a small red mask.

Russia was wearing a silver suit with blue on it here and there. He still had his scarf of course.

"Canada is fiiiine. But Russia is meh." Commented Topaz.

Nightmare threw a brick at her, "Shut it you!"

"Any way, enter the ring you two!" Said Sapphire.

Canada and Russia entered the ring and went to opposite photos. Skitty entered the ring with her referee outfit.

Skitty started "In this corner, weighting in at 148 pounds-"

"Gee that's scrawny." Said Topaz

"Shut it! I'm under weight okay?" Said Canada (AN: Please note, Canada is physically 22 my mind. The under weight thing is a head cannon of mine but I have no clue where it came from.)

Skitty continued "The Canadian singer who is way better then Justin Bieber-"

"AMEN!" Yelled Sapphire. (Sorry to any Justin Bieber fans)

"CANADA!" Yelled Skitty. Canada went near the middle doing no poses. "And in this corner, weighing in at-" Skitty looked at the paper she was given again. "Um, Russia, do you mind if I say this?"

"Why not, Da?" Asked Russia.

Skitty shrugged. "220 pounds!" (AN: Russia is physically 23 in my mind.)

"What? I'm just big boned and tall." Said Russia.

"The magic metal pipe of pain wielding Russian, the terror from the East, RUSSIA!" Yelled Skitty. Russia came near the middle waving to Sapphire, Nightmare, and Topaz. The three in the ring got into a huddle.

"Okay, this is a weapon battle. Sapphire already assigned your weapons. Canada gets a hockey stick and Russia gets his magic metal pipe of pain." Said Skitty.

Sapphire waved her wand and the hockey stick and pipe appeared in Canada and Russia's hands.

"You can still kick and punch. You two ready?" Asked Skitty

"I'm ready, da." Said Russia

"I'm not!" Said Canada.

"Good!" Skitty released them so they could go to the opposite sides of the ring. "Ready…Set…FIGHT!" Skitty leaped out of the ring onto Sapphire's head.

"Get off!" Yelled Sapphire

Canada was trembling as Russia took a swing with his pipe. Canada blocked it with the hockey stick.

"COME ON CANADA! YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" Yelled Topaz.

"GO TO MANADA!" Yelled Sapphire.

"Manada?" Asked Skitty, Nightmare, and Topaz.

"Manada, like a very manly version of Canada that's really mad and destroys everything in sight." Said Sapphire.

"Well I can't just go into rage mo-" Canada started but was interrupted by Russia punching him in the face making Canada fall to the ground.

"Winner. Russia!" Yelled Skitty as she jumped in to the ring. Russia did his cute little victory dance like after he defeated Lithuania and Poland.

Canada got back up. But he seemed… different.

"Oh maple. IT'S ON." Canada yelled. "Skitty, start the second round!"

"Ready…" Started Skitty. "Set…GO!" She jumped out.

Canada tried to hit Russia in the face with the hockey stick but Russia stopped it with his pipe. Canada then kicked Russia in the side making him stumble to the left a little.

"…You shouldn't have done that. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~" Said Russia as a dark aura surrounded him.

"What the heck is kol kol kol?" Asked Topaz

"Beats me." Said Skitty

"I'm surprised Topaz isn't going gaga over the boys." Said Nightmare

"Canada's scrawny and Russia is scary." Replied Topaz

"Hey!" Yelled Russia and Canada right before Canada punched Russia in the face. They continued battling.

"HEY! Canada's a great singer and Russia is my third favorite!" Yelled Sapphire.

"Wait, if Russia's third, who's first and second?" Asked Skitty

"And what about Canada?" Asked Topaz.

"And HOW is Russia your third favorite?" Asked Nightmare

"Norway's first, America's second, Canada's fifth right behind China and Russia is adorable! Not scary." Replied Sapphire. The other three shrugged.

"HIYA!" Yelled Canada as he whacked Russia on the head with his hockey stick. Russia fell down.

Skitty jumped in. "Winner, CANADA!"

"(Bleep) yeah, eh!" Yelled Canada

"I'm sorry. Did Canada just say (bleep)?" Asked Nightmare

"Well, that's Manada so…" Said Sapphire.

Russia got back up and the aura around him became darker. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~"

Skitty was about to go back in but then she heard Russia kolkolkoling. "You know what, I don't have to go in the ring. Ready set go." She said quickly before she retreated to the hallway.

"Where's she going?" Asked Nightmare trying to keep Kumajirou in her arms since he was fidgeting.

"Probably to the vending machine. She eats when she's scared." Said Sapphire

Canada punched Russia in the nose making him get a nosebleed. Russia then punched Canada in the mouth making his mouth bleed.

"Oh no!" Yelled Topaz

"Canada!" Yelled Nightmare

"Russia!" Yelled Skitty

"This is great!" Yelled Sapphire video taping it.

"Why the heck are you recording this?!" Yelled Nightmare

"To post it on YouTube! People love violence!" Replied Sapphire. Skitty face palmed.

"Go Canada." Said Kumajirou.

"Finally! The bear gets it!" Said Nightmare

Russia hit Canada in the side with his pipe at the same time Canada hit Russia on the opposite side with his hockey stick. The room became silent except for Russia and Canada panting and gasping.

"…Are they okay?" Asked Nightmare.

Sapphire put the camera down. "I don't know."

A minuet went by before Russia and Canada both went down at the same time.

"…SKITTY!" Yelled Topaz.

Skitty came back with a small chocolate bar in her mouth. "MHHF MHF!"

"What?" Asked Sapphire.

Skitty swallowed the chocolate bar. "It's a tie!"

"Oh" Said Sapphire

The four girls looked at the two. "So…what now?" Asked Nightmare.

"We poof them back to there homes and go watch the Minions movie?" Suggested Topaz.

"…Eh, sure why not." Said Sapphire grabbing her wand and poofing Canada and Russia back to there homes. The four girls went out.

* * *

 ** _Norway: Gee, I missed that._**

 ** _I know right! But in all seriousness, who WOULD win a Russia VS Canada battle?_**

 ** _Norway: Canada_**

 ** _Russia: Russia_**

 ** _Norway: What the- YOUR STILL HERE?_**

 ** _Russia: Yes, da._**

 ** _Norway:… I'm out. Call me after the Russia chapter. (Goes out of the room.)_**

 ** _…_** ** _RUDE! Don't worry Russia, I don't think your scary!_**

 ** _Russia: Thank you._**


	15. Lost at Sea

**_It's time for Lichtenstein **and** Russia's chapter! Small warning though, this chapter has a few head cannons of mine about Russia but not so much to change his personality too much. I hope. Russia, disclaimer._**

 ** _Russia: Sapphire is not of owning Hetalia or the book and game mentioned._**

 ** _Isn't he great folks?_**

* * *

"Don't worry Switzerland. She'll be just fine with me… No I won't use magic for once. I just wanted to go on a three day cruise with Lichtenstein." Said Sapphire talking through her iPhone instead of her wand. Sapphire had apparently bought some cruise line tickets and brought Lichtenstein along. She and Lichtenstein were already waiting at the dock with there bags.

"No magic? I don't want Lichtenstein coming back as a dog or something." Said Switzerland.

"Zero percent magic. I even left my wand with Norway and Skitty. I can only do magic with my wand."

"Isn't Skitty coming with you? She goes with you everywhere."

"No, Skitty isn't coming, the cruise line doesn't allow pets."

"Aren't you part cat?"

"Heck do I know how I got accepted! They probably think these are part of a costume."

"Humph. Your paying for everything right?"

"Of course."

"…Fine. Tell Lichtenstein to have fun." Said Switzerland before hanging up.

Sapphire put the phone in the pocket of the blue jeans she was wearing. She was also wearing a light pink spaghetti strap tank top and white and black sneakers. A pair of sunglasses that had sparkles on the side on top of her head. A cruise wasn't the time to wear a black dress!

"Are you done talking to my brother?" Asked Lichtenstein walking over to Sapphire. Lichtenstein was wearing a white summer dress that had a dark blue ribbon on the waist and light blue flowers on it. She had white slip on shoes as well.

"Yeah. But we can't board the boat yet. I invited someone else and if I told Switzerland who he would kill me." Said Sapphire

"Please don't tell me you invited France." Said Lichtenstein

"Heck no! I'm not THAT crazy!" Said Sapphire. She looked around. "OH! There he is!" Lichtenstein looked towards the direction Sapphire was pointing in.

"Oh no…" She said

"I'm here, da!" Said Russia pulling along a small rolling bag. He still had his coat on but it was unbuttoned revealing a light gray t-shirt and a pair od black jeans. He wore black sneakers and he still had his scarf on.

Lichtenstein hid behind Sapphire, "What is he doing here?"

"I for one like Russia!... Plus I got a three for the price of one deal and the Nordics were busy." Said Sapphire

"America? Japan? Switzerland?" Asked Lichtenstein

"Meh. Didn't feel like hanging out with them. Don't worry, we're not sharing our room with him! Besides, I told Russia to leave his pipe of pain behind." Said Sapphire. She turned to Russia. " You DID leave that behind, right?"

"Of course." Said Russia.

"Good. Alright vacationers, TO THE BOAT!" Yelled Sapphire picking up her rolling bag and purse leaving Lichtenstein behind with Russia.

Russia grabbed Lichtenstein's hand. "Let's go, da?" He said smiling.

Lichtenstein quickly took her hand away and ran after Sapphire. "WAIT FOR ME!"

Russia sighed. He was a tiny bit hurt, but was used to it. He went and followed the two girls.

…

 _2_ _nd_ _day_

"Sapphire, the intercom said not to go out while it was raining." Said Lichtenstein behind Sapphire. The ship had hit a storm last night. It didn't seem to severe though so the captain just said not to go outside while it was raining. Sapphire and Lichtenstein where on the pool deck however.

"Don't worry Lichtenstein, I'm just going to quickly look around for my sunglasses and if it's not here I'll tell an employee and then watch the magic show they're showing. In and out is all." Said Sapphire. She and Lichtenstein looked around for a bit before Lichtenstein noticed someone.

"Sapphire, isn't that Russia?" Asked Lichtenstein pointing to one of the railed sides of the ship. Sapphire looked towards the direction Lichtenstein was pointing towards and saw it was Russia. She went over to him before Lichtenstein grabbed the back of her tank top.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lichtenstein

"I'm going to check on him." Said Sapphire taking Lichtenstein's hand off her tank top. She walked over to Russia with Lichtenstein following behind her.

"Russia, is something wrong?" Asked Sapphire putting her paw on Russia's arm.

 _How is she not scared of Russia?_ Thought Lichtenstein.

"Nothing. I just like to watch the rain." Said Russia

"I do too Russia but I like watching the rain from _inside._ The only reason me and Lichtenstein are outside is because we're looking for my sunglasses." Said Sapphire

"Sunglasses? I found a pair a minute ago." Said Russia as he grabbed a pair from his pocket. He handed them to Sapphire. "Are they yours?"

"OMG! Yes! Thanks Russia!" Sapphire said happily as she grabbed them from his hands. "My big sister Amethyst gave these to me when she visited Hawaii!" She stuffed then in her pocket.

"Okay. Lets go back inside. I hear thunder." Said Lichtenstein. The three were about to go back inside but a bolt of lighting hit near the other side of the boat making it tip a little throwing the three over board!

"(BLEEEEEEEEEEP)!" Yelled Sapphire

"AAAAAH!" Screamed Russia and Lichtenstein.

They hit the water and fell unconscious.

(Don't worry! None of them die!)

 _Meh… Stupid (bleep) lighting._ Thought Sapphire as she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Lichtenstein a little ways near her. They were on a beach on an island somewhere. Behind them was a island forest, She tried to find Russia but he was nowhere to be found. She walked towards Lichtenstein.

"Lichtenstein?" She said as she lightly shook Lichtenstein awake.

"Uh… What happened?" Asked Lichtenstein

"We fell over board the boat and ended up on this island." Replied Sapphire

Lichtenstein quickly sat up, "WHAT?" She started to whisper, "We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to-"

"Lichtenstein! We're not going to die!" Said Sapphire. She then struck a super hero pose "Your looking at the first one to get her survival badge in her Kitten Scout troop!"

"What are Kitten Scouts?" Asked Lichtenstein

"They're like Girl Scouts with a heck of a lot more camping and badges." Explained Sapphire.

"Oh." Said Lichtenstein

"Anyway, first things first! We have to look around to see if this island is deserted!" Sapphire grabbed Lichtenstein's hand, "Come on! We're going to see if there's a town near by… or a Chinatown." Sapphire dragged Lichtenstein into the forest.

"But what if we run into something and it attacks?" Asked Lichtenstein

"We find a log and hit the attacker! Duh!" Said Sapphire.

 _30 minuets later._

"Okay, we know three things. One: We're stuck on an island. Two: It's a deserted island. And three: DANG IT'S SMALL!" Said Sapphire as she and Lichtenstein came back to the place they started. They just went strait through the forest and made it to the other side in 15 minutes. It took another 15 minutes to walk back.

"So, what's next Miss. Kitten Scout?" Asked Lichtenstein

"Next, we build a shelter and fire." Said Sapphire. She pointed to the sea shore. "Check the sea shore and see if there is anything useful. That means washed up crates from old shipwrecks and other junk like that. I can find the things needed to build the fire and shelter in the forest." Sapphire headed into the forest.

"Okay!" Yelled Lichtenstein to Sapphire. She walked along the sea shore. She found a some what large conch shell and a small washed up log.

"These could be useful, I guess." Said Lichtenstein. She then looked ahead to find a small crate. "Oh. I should tell Sapphire. That looks a little to big for me to pull on my own." Lichtenstein went back to the camp ground Sapphire was making.

 _5 minutes later._

"How did you get that done so quickly?" Asked Lichtenstein.

Sapphire was already back and had the fire made. The fire was a ring of rocks with a bunch of twigs in the middle that had already been lit on fire. There was flat rock on top of the fire that was being supported by four other rocks so it didn't lay on the fire completely,

"I just found a bunch of rocks and twigs and put them in the correct formation. I then did the rub two twigs together thing." Said Sapphire. "I just need to find supplies for the teepees. Anyway, did you find anything?"

"I found a log, a conch shell, and there's a washed up crate a little away." Said Lichtenstein

"Alright. Drop those two off and lets go see this crate." Said Sapphire

Lichtenstein dropped the two items and showed Sapphire to the crate.

"Hmm, this looks old. Is there a name of the ship on it?" Asked Sapphire looking at it.

Lichtenstein looked around it. "Here it is. The S.S…" She paused. "The S.S Lichtenstein…"

"What? Let me see." Sapphire went to the side of the crate Lichtenstein was on. Sure enough it said the S.S Lichtenstein. "Gee. I wonder what happened to it."

"Lets just look inside." Said Lichtenstein

"Yeah." Said Sapphire. After some pulling on the top Sapphire and Lichtenstein pulled off the top and threw it into the sand to they could use it later. They looked inside.

"It's just a bunch of kids beach toys, a box of jewelry, and a hammer." Said Lichtenstein

Sapphire reached in and grabbed the jewelry box and hammer. "I CALL THESE" Lichtenstein looked at her. "…Look, I can use the hammer in case something happens and when we get off this island I'll pawn off the jewelry and you can get half of the earnings."

"Okay. I wonder why a ship was shipping this stuff." Said Lichtenstein

"I guess it was a ship that was moving some family things across the sea. My cousins did that when they moved from Thailand to America." Said Sapphire. She looked through the crate again and found four pails among the kid toys. "I'm glad these kid pails are here. We can use them to collect stuff. Come on Lichtenstein, lets get this stuff back to the camp." Said Sapphire as she put the jewelry box and hammer into one of the pails and gave it to Lichtenstein. "I'll push the crate, you hold these."

"Okay." Said Lichtenstein taking the pails. Sapphire got behind the crate and started to push it.

…

Sapphire had already made two tepees. One for her and one for Lichtenstein. The crate's top was already being used for fire fuel and the pails, hammer, and jewelry box were in a pile in between the tepees.

"What now Sapphire?" Asked Lichtenstein

"Now we have two choices. Food or water, what to do first?" Said Sapphire.

"Well, what did you do in Kitten Scouts?" Asked Sapphire

"Um… I lied. Most of what I'm doing I'm getting from the book series 'Flight 29 Down'. I was never in Kitten Scouts. I said that so you would calm down…" Said Sapphire blushing

"We're going on the terms of a book?" Asked Lichtenstein a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Hey! It's a very good book! And I'm also going on the terms of the game, "The Sims 4: Castaway." Said Sapphire defensively. "And it's better then nothing!"

Lichtenstein sighed, "I guess your right. So, what did the book say?"

"Water is important! We need to find a mountain or a fresh water stream or river." Said Sapphire

"Well, I see no mountain so I guess we need to find a small stream." Said Lichtenstein

"All rivers lead to the ocean, did you see any thing while walking?" Asked Sapphire.

"No, but I didn't go that far." Replied Lichtenstein

"Okay, I'll go look for a some water." Said Sapphire as she picked up two of the pails. "Use the other two pails to collect any crabs you see, that will be our dinner."

"How will I pick them up with out them pinching me?" Asked Lichtenstein

"…Luck?" Said Sapphire shrugging. She walked off.

"Gee thanks." Said Lichtenstein. She started to look around for crabs. She then heard some rustling in the forest. "Sapphire? Is that you?" The rustling continued. "Sapphire, this isn't funny!" The rustling stopped. "…I HAVE A HAMMER!" Yelled Lichtenstein. After deciding what ever was rustling was probably a small animal of some sort she went back to finding some crabs.

…

"LICHTENSTEIN! I actually found a- ohhh." Sapphire came back with some water in the pail but she saw that Lichtenstein filled her pails with two crabs in each. But she had another crab pinching her leg and another pinching her arm and yet another pinching her hair.

"Help." Was all Lichtenstein said.

"Um… I can maybe fix this." Said Sapphire. She put the pail of water on top of the rock on top of the fire so it could boil, "While doing that I'll let the water boil to clean the water completely."

 _5 minutes later_

"NO!" Yelled Lichtenstein

"Lichtenstein, It's either we pull put your hair or we leave that crab there." Said Sapphire

Lichtenstein got a small twig and put near the crab so the other pincher would latch on to it. "Then we keep it."

Sapphire face palmed "Fine! I'm going to make dinner!" Said Sapphire grabbing the one of the pails.

"Oh yeah, Sapphire, did you see anything while you were there?" Asked Lichtenstein

"Um… Trees, bushes, vines, some poisonous berries, a skeleton-"

"Not what I me- wait a skeleton?"

"Just kidding! Anyway, what did you mean?"

"Did you see anything… alive?" Asked Lichtenstein

"A few birds and a monkey. But that's it. Why?" Asked Sapphire

"Nothing. I probably just saw a bird or some thing." Said Lichtenstein

(Mean while)

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET LICHTENSTEIN GO WITH THAT WITCH (BLEEP)! WHY THE HECK DID SHE INVITE RUSSIA? THE RUSSIAN (BLEEP) PROBABLY KILLED THEM BY NOW!" Yelled Switzerland.

He along with Belarus, Ukraine, Skitty, and the Nordics were told earlier that day that Sapphire, Lichtenstein, and Russia were lost at sea. They were having a meeting on what to do.

"DON'T CALL MY FUTURE HUSBAND A RUSSIAN (BLEEP)!" Yelled Belarus. The meeting was going worse than a World Meeting.

"St'p. Th's 's'nt 'ppropr'at' f'r Crystal." (Translation: Stop. This isn't appropriate for Crystal.) Said Sweden covering Crystal's ears.

" Oh yeah, what is that thing Sweden keeps bringing everywhere?" Asked Ukraine.

"Long story." Said Finland sighing

"Focus countries! The cruise was in Florida so I already called America about it." Said Denmark.

"Gee. That's surprising coming from you." Said Iceland

"I hope Sapphire's okay." Said Norway

"Yeah." Said Skitty. She then turned to Norway "I didn't know you cared for Sapphire that much. You even dragged the other Nordics here."

Norway just stared at Skitty. "Why wouldn't I? She lives with me." Skitty shrugged and turned back to an arguing Switzerland and Belarus. Norway whispered the next part. "…And she's my little sister."

(THE NEXT DAY BROUGHT TO YOU BY CAPS LOCK!)

Lichtenstein woke up the next day yawning. She opened her eyes and saw Sapphire staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Did you wake up and go somewhere after I fell asleep?" Asked Sapphire

"No, why?" Asked Lichtenstein

"There's something on you." Said Sapphire point at Lichtenstein

Lichtenstein looked down and saw that on top of her was Russia's coat! And the crab in her hair (Yes, she fell asleep with it) was out with out her hair being pulled out.

"Wha- buh- uhh…" Lichtenstein was sputtering. _Russia is on the island._

Sapphire slapped her "GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF WOMAN!"

"OUCH!" Yelled Lichtenstein as she rubbed her face.

"Sorry, but you sound like me after I see a koala." Said Sapphire

"Well we didn't see Russia any where else on the island and his coat just appears suddenly on me- wait did you say koala?" said Lichtenstein

"Long story involving the zoo. Anyway, It may be that Russia is hiding from us. I don't know why though. But if we get rescued we all need to be together." Said Sapphire. She grabbed Lichtenstein's hand as made her stand up. "We need to find Russia. Bring his coat."

Lichtenstein grabbed Russia's coat. "But Sapphire, he might hurt us."

"If he does, I'll hit him with the hammer and scratch him in the face with my claws. Besides, I think there's more to Russia then a dark aura and vodka." Said Sapphire. "Now come on!"

Lichtenstein hesitated for a moment, "…Okay." She followed Sapphire into the forest.

(Mean while)

America was driving one of those rescue helicopters along with Skitty.

"See anything?" Asked America

"Nope. Just water and…water." Replied Skitty.

"Ugh! Switzerland will kill me if I don't find Lichtenstein, Belarus will kill me if I don't find Russia, and the Nordics, mainly Norway, will kill me if I don't find Sapphire." Complained America

"Also, I'll kill you if you don't find Sapphire" Said Skitty

"Yeah, yeah, you too." Said America.

(Back with the castaways)

"RUSSIA!" Yelled Sapphire. "RUSSIA!"

"Sapphire, do you think we should've brought the hammer?" Asked Lichtenstein

"Why?"

"Well, if we didn't see Russia the first time around then there might be other things that we missed that could kill us." Said Lichtenstein

"…Maybe. But what are the chances of that happening?" Said Sapphire cheerfully.

"Growl…" The two heard.

"S-Sa-Sapphire?" Asked Lichtenstein scared

Sapphire slowly faced palmed. "I forgot the one rule of survival…never say 'what can go wrong?' 'At least it can't get worst." and 'what are the chances.'"

The two turned around to find a tiger growling at them. "Growl…"

"I THOUGHT TIGERS ONLY LIVED IN ASIA!" Yelled Sapphire

"Well, maybe a tiger lived here and we're the first people to find it?" Said Lichtenstein as she and Sapphire backed away from the tiger. But with every step they took the tiger also took that same step.

"Crap…we're going to die. We're going to (Bleep) die now." Sapphire said

"Use your claws!" Yelled Lichtenstein

"I can't retract them when I'm scared! It's weird, runs in my family!" Yelled Sapphire back.

The tiger pounced at them. "AAAAAAH" Yelled the girls as they closed their eyes. But they never felt impact.

 _What's going on?_ Thought Lichtenstein. She opened her eyes along with Sapphire.

"RUSSIA!" Sapphire yelled. Lichtenstein was speechless. Russia was knocked onto the ground with a giant claw scratch that ripped through his shirt and scratched his chest.

"Girls, run!" He yelled. The tiger pounced on him as Russia tried to throw it off.

"R-Russia…" was all Lichtenstein managed to say.

"Lichtenstein! Lets go!" Yelled Sapphire as she grabbed Lichtenstein's wrist. Lichtenstein saw the tiger about to claw Russia's throat. So she jerked her hand out of Sapphire's paws and grabbed a near by log. Lichtenstein ran up to the tiger and hit the side of it with the log knocking it off Russia. It fell to the ground and got back up only to be hit on the head with the log over and over again.

"Go away!" Yelled Lichtenstein. She hit the tiger one more time before it ran off. She was panting.

"Lichtenstein…THAT WAS AWESOME!" Yelled Sapphire as she helped Russia up.

"I guess I got carried away." Said Lichtenstein putting the log back down and walking towards Russia.

"Are you okay Russia?" Asked Sapphire

"Yeah, I'm okay, da." Said Russia as he tried to stand up. Half way he dropped back down and held the spot that the tiger scratched.

"Your not okay! That tiger got you bad." Said Sapphire. "Lichtenstein, help me get him to the camp."

"Okay." Said Lichtenstein. Sapphire held Russia on his left and Lichtenstein held his right as they helped him walk to the campsite.

(Mean While)

"See any thing yet?" Asked America.

"No, and it would help of you looked as well!" Yelled Skitty

"Hey! I need to keep an eye on the sky!" Yelled America back. Suddenly, a pelican hit the windshield. "Whoops…" Said America

"Great job." Said Skitty.

(Back with the castaways)

Sapphire had ripped off the rest of Russia's shirt to wrap up his wound. He was sitting near the tepees while Lichtenstein watched.

"Did you get this from the book as well?" Asked Lichtenstein

"Actually, I've seen people do this on various T.V shows." Said Sapphire as she tied the cloth together finishing. "T.V HELPS!" She yelled pointing to the sky.

"Sure." Said Lichtenstein

"Thanks girls." Said Russia.

"Russia, can I ask you a few questions?" Asked Lichtenstein

"You just did, da. But go ahead." Said Russia

"Why where you hiding from us? Why were stalking us? And why did you save us?" Asked Lichtenstein

"I answer in order. I didn't want you to be more scared then you already were. I know everyone is scared of me."

"I'm not!" Interrupted Sapphire

Russia continued as he ignored Sapphire, "I still wanted to make sure you guys were safe. The night I gave you my coat you seemed a little cold, and I took the crab out of your hair. And I couldn't just let that tiger kill you two."

"AWW!" Said Sapphire she hugged Russia. Russia winced

"Sapphire, my wound is still a little sore." Said Russia

Sapphire let go. "Whoops. Sorry."

"It's fine, da." Said Russia

"I never knew you were that caring Russia." Said Lichtenstein. "I don't think ANYONE knows that."

"No one ever asks. I've always been alone." Said Russia

"Well dude, It's doesn't help that you say, 'become one with me' or ' If you die, I get great pleasure smile." Said Sapphire

"Well, I hear you guys threaten to kill each other a lot." Said Russia

"Oh, you mean when like America pisses England off and England says 'I'm GOING TO KILL YOU BLODDY (bleep)'?" Asks Sapphire

"Exactly." Says Russia

"Well, that's just jokingly. England isn't going to REALLY kill America." Explained Sapphire

"Didn't any one ever teach you how to socialize?" Asked Lichtenstein

"No. After I choked Prussia from bullying me when I was little I blocked everyone out. At world meetings I try to act like I see everyone else but I guess it comes out wrong. Like I say become one with me in stead of become my friend because I think that if I asked them plain out to be my friend they would say no." Explained Russia

"THAT'S WHAT 'BECOME ONE WITH ME' MEANS!" Yelled Sapphire

"That explains a lot." Said Lichtenstein

"What did you all think it meant?" Asked Russia. Lichtenstein and Sapphire looked at each other. Sapphire then whispered something into Russia's ear.

"Oh! That's just for China, da!" Said Russia

"There it is." Said Sapphire

"I think everyone knew that." Said Lichtenstein

"Well Russia, I'll be your friend!" Said Sapphire happily.

"Me too." Said Lichtenstein.

"Really?' Asked Russia

"Yeah." Said the girls.

"Thanks, da!" Said Russia back.

"Alright guys! I think we need to make a signal!" Said Sapphire going back to hero mode.

"A signal?" Asked Lichtenstein

"Something that's used when helicopters or ships or planes fly by so they know that we're here." Explained Russia.

"If we collect a bunch of rocks I could spell 'S.O.S' in the sand." Said Sapphire

"I'll help." Said Lichtenstein

"Thanks. Russia, stay here so you won't hurt the wound more." Said Sapphire.

"Okay." Said Russia.

"What does 'S.O.S' even mean?" Asked Sapphire

"Save Our Souls?" Said Lichtenstein

"That or Save Our Ship." Said Russia

(Mean while and also 20 minutes later)

"See anything YET?" Asked America

"I seriously just got back from getting the pelican off the windshield." Said Skitty

"Well check!"

"Alright! Alright." Said Skitty looking out the window. "H-Hey. I see an S.O.S!" Yelled Skitty as she pointed down.

"That's might be them!" Said America.

"Well don't just sit the! Land the stupid helicopter!" Yelled Skitty.

(Castaways)

"IT'S LANDING!" Yelled Sapphire

"Yes!" Said Lichtenstein

"Great." Said Russia

The helicopter landed and America and Skitty came out.

"SAPPHIRE!" Yelled Skitty

"Skitty" Yelled Sapphire as she and Skitty hugged.

"Lichtenstein! Are you okay?" Asked America

" I'm fine. But Russia was attacked by a tiger!" Said Lichtenstein.

America turned to Russia and saw the wrapped cloth around Russia's chest.

"Alright. Lets get you guys to the nearest hospital." Said America. He helped the girls get Russia into the helicopter.

"WAIT! MY JEWELRY BOX!" Yelled Sapphire

(At the hospital)

Russia was being treated while Sapphire and Lichtenstein had just finished their check ups. America was waiting with the in the lobby. The nearest hospital was in Florida. Sapphire held the jewelry box in her paws as she looked through it. "Oh! A pair of sapphire earrings!" She said as she put the earrings on her ears. "The rest I'll sell.

Skitty walked in. "Alright guys. I just called Switzerland, Ukraine, Belarus, and the Nordics. They're coming to pick you guys up as we speak." She said. "And a heads up Sapphire, Switzerland is MAAAD!"

"Meh. Many people have been mad at me before. Including werewolves." Said Sapphire.

"Werewolves?" Asked Lichtenstein

"Long story." Said Sapphire

"You seem to have a lot of those…" Said Lichtenstein

"So, what was it like with the commie jerk?" Asked America.

"It was fine to be honest." Said Lichtenstein.

"True." Said Sapphire. "And don't be mean like that!"

Skitty and America stared at them as if they just announced they were going to marry France. "…What?" They asked

"Hey, he saved me and Sapphire from a tiger. That's why he has that wound on his chest." Said Lichtenstein.

America's phone beeped and he looked at it. "Guys, I have to go. I'm going to pick up the Nordics and the others from the airport." America walked out.

As that happened, Russia came out from one of the hallways. "I feel better now, yes." He said

Lichtenstein walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you Russia."

Russia hugged back, "Your welcome, da."

* * *

 ** _Alright, flame me all you want but I liked writing this chapter! You can probably tell what were head canons._**

 ** _Russia: Does this mean now I go and Norway comes back?_**

 ** _Unfortunately yes._**

 ** _Russia: Okay, bye. (Walks out and Norway comes in)_**

 ** _Norway: I'm back._**

 ** _Yay! Big brother is back! But I have more bad news. Tomorrow I'm going to camp for a week so I can't update! If I write fast I maybe able to fit a micro chapter or two in. But it's unlikely. Any way. Next week expect…FRANCE AND ENGLAND! See you guys later!_**


	16. MICRO CHAPTER: The G8 and China

**_Alright! I hope I get this Micro chapter done. And this is a the first GROUP micro chapter!_**

 ** _Norway: Group micro chapter?_**

 ** _You'll see. Disclaimer_**

 ** _Norway: Sapphire doesn't own Hetalia or the song._**

Sapphire poofed her self to the theater along with Skitty, Norway, Nightmare and Topaz.

"Yeah! Time for super fun singing time!" Yelled Sapphire

"So who is it today?" Asked Norway.

"Actually, it's multiple countries!" Said Sapphire. She poofed up the G8 and China.

"OOOOOHHHHH!" Yelled Topaz.

Nightmare face palmed, "Good grief."

"WHAT AM I DOING BACK HERE?" Yelled Germany and Canada.

"You ALL are singing today!" Said Skitty

"WHAT?" Yelled them all.

"Yes." Topaz putting on lipstick, "Oh…Yeeeeesssss." The countries shivered slightly at this.

Nightmare pulled on Topaz's tail. "One more word out of you and your gonna be dragged out."

"NO PLEASE NO!" Yelled Topaz. Everybody but her and Nightmare sweat dropped.

"Anyway, you guys will be singing 'Suit & Tie By: Justin Timberlake'" Said Sapphire.

"And what if we do- MPH!" America was going to ask 'what if we don't' but Canada and Germany covered his mouth. They saw Nightmare slowly take out her chainsaw.

"Just start! Oh yeah, I have a costume for this performance!" Said Sapphire.

"What is it, da?" Asked Russia.

Sapphire made a light pink cloud appear around the countries. When the cloud cleared, the G8 and China were wearing black and white suits and ties and Japan was wearing a black fedora.

"Alright. Start singing, OR I'LL SIC NIGHTMARE ON YOU!" Yelled Sapphire

Nightmare brought out her chainsaw in full view. "AW YEAH BABY!"

"Alright, alright!" Yelled the countries.

The music started.

France: _I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking_

 _Going hot, so hot, just like an oven_

 _And owww burned myself, I just had to touch it_

 _But it's so fire and it's all mine_

England: _Hey baby, and we don't mind all the watching, ha_

 _Cause if they study close, real close_

 _They might learn something_

 _She ain't nothing but a little doozie when she does it_

 _She's so fire tonight_

"Sexy…" Topaz said.

Sapphire was holding back Nightmare who had her chainsaw out. "Don't. Let her have her fun." Said Sapphire

All: _And as long as I got my suit and tie_

 _I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight_

 _And you got fixed up to the nines_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _All pressed up in black and white_

 _And you dressed in that dress I like_

 _Love is swinging in the air tonight_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Show you a few things about love_

 _Now we're in the swing of love_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Show you a few things about love_

 _Hey_

"You could show me a few things!" Yelled Topaz

"Okay, she's pushing it." Said Skitty

China: _Stop, let me get a good look at it_

 _Oh, so thick, now I know why they call it a fatty_

 _And aww, it's so sick, got a hit and picked up a habit_

 _But that's alright, 'cause you're all mine_

Russia: _Awww, go on and show 'em who you call "Daddy"_

 _I guess they're just mad 'cause, girl, they wish they had it_

 _Ooh, my killer, my thriller, yeah, you're a classic_

 _And you're all mine tonight_

"DADDY!" Yelled Topaz to no one country in particular.

"Norway…" Said Sapphire and Skitty as they held Nightmare back.

Norway started dragging out Topaz. "Good bye Topaz."

All: _And as long as I got my suit and tie_

 _I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight_

 _And you got fixed up to the nines_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _All pressed up in black and white_

 _And you dressed in that dress I like_

 _Love is swinging in the air tonight_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Show you a few things about love_

 _Now we're in the swing of love_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Show you a few things about love_

 _Hey_

 _Get out your seat, Hov_

America: _All black at the white shows_

 _White shoes at the black shows_

 _Green card for the Cuban links_

 _Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show_

 _Nothing exceeds like excess_

 _Stoute got gout from having the best of the best_

 _Is this what it's all about?_

 _I'm at the restaurant_

 _My rant disturbing the guests_

Canada: _Years of distress, tears on the dress_

 _Trying to hide her face with some make up sex_

 _This is truffle season_

 _Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason_

 _All Saints for my angel_

 _Alexander Wang too_

 _Skin-tight Denim and some Dunks_

 _I'll show you how to do this young!_

Germany: _No papers, catch vapors_

 _Get high, out Vegas_

 _D'usses on doubles, ain't looking for trouble_

 _You just got good genes so a nigga trying to cuff you_

 _Tell your mother that I love her 'cause I love you_

 _Tell your father we go farther as a couple_

 _They ain't lose a daughter, got a son_

 _I show you how to do this, huh, uh!_

 _And as long as I got my suit and tie_

 _I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight_

 _And you got fixed up to the nines_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _All pressed up in black and white_

 _And you dressed in that dress I like_

 _Love is swinging in the air tonight_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Show you a few things about love, love, love_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Show you a few things about love, hey_

 _Oh..._

"That was great boys!" Said Nightmare as she clapped along with Skitty, Nightmare, and Norway.

"Can we take these stupid costumes off now, aru?" Asked China

"But I like this suit!" Whined America

"Then you can keep it! The rest of us vant it off." Said Germany

"I'll keep the fedora if I can." Said Japan

"Why did-a Japan get a fedora?" Asked Italy

"Me and Sapphire thought it would look nice." Said Norway

"Norway? You help her?" Asked Canada

"She makes me." Said Norway

"I stopped caring! Just take this off! It's getting itchy!" Yelled England

"Alright!" Sapphire said. She brought out her wand and poofed the clothes off except for America and Japan's fedora. But the rest of the countries were now left in there underwear.

"Gah!" Yelled the countries as America laughed.

"Bye guys!" Yelled Sapphire before poofing them away.

"There going to kill you later you know." Said Norway

"They can't kill me! I have magic." Said Sapphire

 ** _Alright! I finished this chapter! So, SEE YOU PEOPLE IN A WEEK!_**


	17. Bat Attack and Meet Jade!

**_I'm back! did you miss me?_**

 ** _Russia, Lichtenstein, Nordics, Skitty, Topaz, Nightmare: Yes._**

 ** _Germany, Austria, Lithuania, Latvia, Sealand, Canada: Sure_**

 ** _Aww! Thanks guys!_**

 ** _The other countries: No._**

 ** _Oh, SHUT IT! Any way, England and France are here. Norway, disclaimer if you will._**

 ** _Norway: Sapphire doesn't own Hetalia._**

* * *

6:15 pm

France was visiting England for the week so England was waiting for France at the airport.

"Where is he? His plane touched down 20 minutes ago!" Yelled England to him self.

"I'm here Angleterre!" France yelled behind England.

"Finally! What took you so lo-"England stopped when he turned around. Besides dragging a small rolling back France also had a small toddler in his arms. Thing is, the toddler looks a lot like Topaz and Sapphire!

It was a girl. She had purple hair that reached her tiny shoulders. She had cat ears, paws, and a tail but they were snow white instead of black. She wore a light pink summer dress and she had a big Black bow on her head. Her big blue eyes looked at England.

"Who the heck is that?" Yelled England.

"I found her in the forest near my house. I couldn't just leave her there!" Said France

"She looks like she's part cat like Sapphire and Topaz. Why didn't you call them?" Asked England

"You never forwarded her phone number to me." Said France.

"Oh. So what's her name?' Asked England as he and France walked to the car.

"She told me her name was Jade. Not much else." Replied France.

"Well, when we get home I'll call Sapphire." Said England.

"Okay." Said France

Jade pointed at England's eyebrows. "There are fluffy caterpillars on your face mister! Are they going to turn into butterflies?"

England was annoyed at this while France laughed.

…

"Here comes the air plane!" Said Finland as he put a tiny spoon of applesauce into Crystal's mouth. The Nordic's, Sapphire, and Skitty were hanging out at Sweden and Finland's place.

"And you're sure you're not the wife?" Asked Sapphire turning around from the T.V to face Finland.

"I'm not! I just like taking care of Crystal! She's a baby!" Said Finland as he put another scoop into Crystal's mouth.

"Sure…" Said the Nordic's, Skitty, and Sapphire.

Sapphire wand started ringing again. "Sapphire, answer your wand! I can't hear the T.V!" Yelled Denmark.

"Alright!" Yelled Sapphire. She picked up her wand. "Yello? Hey France!"

"Survey says?" A man in the T.V said. They were watching Family Feud. A beep from the T.V indicated a wrong answer.

"That should've been on the list." Said Iceland. Mr. Puffin on his head.

Skitty looked at him, "How would you know that?"

"I've done it before." Said Iceland

"When?" Asked Norway. "And why was I not aware of this?"

"A f'w d'ys 'go. I w's w'th h'm." (Translation: A few days ago. I was with him.) Said Sweden sitting next to Finland and Crystal.

"WHAT!" Yelled Sapphire suddenly. "Okay…Okay… I'll be right over! Bye France!" She hung up and grabbed Skitty

"What's wrong?" Asked Finland.

"I'll tell you guys later! Bye!" Sapphire and Skitty went out the door.

…

"So?" Asked England. Jade was scribbling with a crayon on a blank sheet of paper. France put down the phone. They were at England's place.

"She sounded worried. She's coming over right away." Said France.

"I wonder how long is 'right away'" Said England.

Then, Sapphire crashed through on of the windows. "WHERE'S MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"She's right here Sapphire." Said France pointing towards the couch Jade was doodling on.

Sapphire went up to her. "Hi Jade!"

Jade looked up. "Sapphie!" She yelled as she hugged Sapphire.

"Aw! That's the last time you're staying with Topaz!" Said Sapphire

"Je t'aime!" (Translation: I love you) Jade said.

"France, did you teach Jade French?" Asked England

"Non." Said France

"Jade is adopted. She's French. We got her a year ago. She's six years old, She can speak both French and English." Explained Sapphire.

"Oh." Said France.

"Back to a different subject, WHAT ABOUT MY WINDOW YOU BLOODY-" England stopped himself remembering Jade in the room, "…jerk."

"Oh that? I'll just repair it with magic. That's what I do all the time!" Said Sapphire. She brought out her wand but before she could repair it a bat flew in.

"AAAH! Une batte! A bat!" Screamed Jade.

Sapphire sighed. "Can you two get the bat while I repair the window and comfort Jade? She's afraid of bats." Said Sapphire.

"Alright." Said France.

"How the hell are we supposed to catch a bat?" Yelled England

Sapphire poofed up a baseball bat for England and a frying pan for France. "And have Flying Mint Bunny help you." Said Sapphire.

…

"Sapphire had to go and break the window and let a stupid, bloody bat into my house!" England ranted. He, France, and Flying Mint Bunny (GOSH we need an abbreviation for that name) were walking through a hallway trying to find the bat.

"It could be worse." Said Flying Mint Bunny.

"How?" Asked France

"Um…I don't know. But I know it could be worse." Replied Flying Mint Bunny. Suddenly, the bat flies by there heads. "There it is!"

The three went after the small black, bat. They followed it to a small room. "What now?" Asked England

"Close the door so it won't get out!" Yelled Flying Mint Bunny. France did so.

"Where is it?" Asked France. The winged bat swooped down and hit France in the face with it's wing. England chuckled. "Shut it."

"Guys! Get the bat!" Yelled Flying Mint Bunny pointing up. England swung the baseball bat high but the bat flew higher. England instead hit a vase on a shelf.

"Crap!" Yelled England. The bat flew around England's head.

"Attente! l'Angleterre!"(Translation: Wait! England!) Yelled France. He tried to hit the bat but instead hit England on the head.

"OUCH! What the bloody hell!" Yelled England

"I was trying to get the bat!" Yelled France.

"Guys! A little help here?" Yelled Flying Mint Bunny. He was being attacked by the bat.

"I'LL SAVE YOU FLYING MINT BUNNY!" Yelled England. He swung the bat but missed and hit France in the face.

"MY GOD! NOT THE FACE!" Yelled France. He then hit England in the face.

"OUCH!" Yelled England. He hit France on the hip. Soon they got to a fight.

"Guys?" Asked Flying Mint Bunny. He got hit by the bat again. "OUCH!"

(Mean While)

Sapphire was cradling Jade in her arms. "It's fine. It's fine. The bat isn't going to hurt you."

"Sapphire, was it a good idea for England and France to go after the bat?" Asked Skitty

"I don't know. Why you ask?" Asked Sapphire

"They some-what hate each other and you gave them a baseball bat and a frying pan." Replied Skitty

Sapphire thought for a moment. "…Maybe we should check on them. Jade, go watch T.V"

(Back to the others)

England hit France on the head, "WELL YOU'RE A FROG!"

France hit back, "WELL YOU'RE THE BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!"

The bat stopped attacking Flying Mint Bunny and was just flying around. "Geez. I never realized how idiotic you two are until now."

Sapphire kicked open the door with Skitty next to her. She saw the two fighting.

"You two are idiots." Said Skitty. She jumped up on to a shelf and tried to catch the bat.

"Don't worry Skitty. I got this." Said Sapphire. She got out her wand and blasted the bat. It disappeared. "THAT'S how you do it boys."

"Well we don't have magic!" Said France.

"England does." Said Flying Mint Bunny.

"Yeah, but he does BLACK magic. It takes longer to do black magic than wand/ witch magic." Replied Sapphire.

"True." Said Skitty. "There are five kinds of magic. Black magic, witch magic, wand magic, wizard magic, and fairy magic."

"Good to know." Said France.

"So, what are you going to do with Jade?" Asked England

"And where is she?" Asked France

"She's watching T.V. I'm probably going to send her back to Amethyst if she isn't busy." Said Sapphire

"And if she is?" Asked Skitty

"I'll send Jade to Obsidian. She's never busy until her circus is going on tour." Said Sapphire as she dialed Amethyst on her wand.

"One of your sisters are in the circus?" Asked England giggling a bit.

"She needed the money! Besides, she's the ring leader so she's second in command." Said Sapphire putting the wand near her ear. "Hello Amethyst. Yeah. Topaz lost Jade again. Don't worry she's fine. My friend France found her and took care of her. Alright. I'll send her right now. Bye." She hung up.

Jade walked into the room, "Hé. (Hey). What's going on?" Asked Jade.

"I'm going to take you back to Amethyst." Said Sapphire.

"Okay." She held up her arms wanting to be picked up. Sapphire was about to pick her up but Jade yelled, "NON! I want France to pick me up!"

"Why him?" Asked England as France went over to pick her up.

"Because he's nice and I like the way he holds me." Said Jade.

"That sounded weird." Said Skitty

"Bye France. I hope I can see you again." Said Jade hugging France. "And thanks for going after that bat."

"I did too!" Yelled England

"Yeah, but you have weird eyebrows." Said Jade

"Ha!" Said Skitty

"Um, Jade." Sapphire walked next to France, "He didn't do any-HUMPH!" France put his hand over Sapphire's mouth.

"Don't ruin this for me." Said France. "I'll miss you too Jade." Sapphire rolled her eyes and poofed up a soda and started sipping.

"Je t'aime la France." Said Jade.

Skitty stared at Jade, France gasped, and Sapphire spit her drink all over England.

"HOW LONG WAS SHE WITH YOU?" Yelled England, Skitty, and Sapphire.

"A week." Said France. He hugged back. "Je t'aime Jade." Jade jumped down and walked out of the room.

"I'll be waiting in the T.V room." Said Jade.

"…Well, at least now I know who to ask for when we need a baby sitter." Said Sapphire.

"Your not worried that out of so many people, Jade has a liking towards FRANCE." Said England

"Nope. What's wrong with that?" Asked Sapphire

"Never mind." Replied England

* * *

 ** _Norway: So, another sister?_**

 ** _Yup! And after this there are three more sisters to come! One will be at the next chapter since it's a World Meeting, the other will show up next world meeting, and the third one I'll surprise you where she shows up._**

 ** _Norway: Yay._**

 ** _So, I'M BACK! Camp was really nice, AND it was an international camp so I met people from France, Russia, and a bunch of other countries! One of my counselors were from Russia and EVERYONE LOVED HIM. He was a great counselor without even trying. He gave me a hug before I left. And there was a French boy who was ANNOYING AS HECK! He kept stealing my skitty plushie, kept stealing my cat ears, drew all over my sketchbook, and tried to steal my inner tube while we were swimming at the lake! Yet another reason why Russia is my third favorite while France isn't even in the top ten. (Sorry to any France lovers…or French people. And yes, I know that one person doesn't represent a whole country)_**


	18. Happy Halloween Maybe!

**_It's… VERY LATE HALLOWEEN! MUAH HA HA HA HA! (COUGH)! GACK! Sorry. My internet was bad and I couldn't upload this on time. Either way, enjoy!_**

It's Halloween 2015 and guess who's throwing a party?...

"Yee haw!" Yelled America who was in a cowboy outfit. Yup, America was throwing a party and all the countries where invited. Also invited was Nightmare, by Austria's request, Jade, by France's request, Topaz, Sapphire, and Skitty. Well, Sapphire, Topaz, and Skitty just crashed the party to be honest. There was Halloween music, decorations, food, lights of red, white, and orange, and costumes!

"NORWAY! NORWAY! LOOK AT MY COSTUME!" Yelled Sapphire to Norway who was dressed as a pirate along with the rest of the Nordics again. Crystal was a pirate too.

"What is it Sa-" He turned around to see Sapphire was dressed up like him! Skitty came up next to her as a green troll. "…Great." He rolled his eyes.

"Cool right!" Said Sapphire excitedly.

"Bonjour France!" Said Jade from Topaz's arms. She and Topaz where dressed up as a kangaroo and a joey.

"Bonjour Jade." Said France as he picked her up. France was dressed up as a cat.

"You look cute." Said Topaz.

"Merci." Replied France.

"Austria…" Said Nightmare behind Austria, who dressed up as a white angel, Hungary, who was a red devil, and Prussia, who was a black angel.

"What is it Nightmare" He asked as he turned around. He saw Nightmare dressed as the grim reaper with a scythe. What scared the three was they didn't know if the scythe was real or fake.

"I'm going to steal your soul…" She said shuffling towards the three with her scythe slightly swinging.

"Very funny." Said Austria rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure she was kidding?" Asked Hungary.

"She's is." Said Prussia. Both Austria and Prussia had experience with Nightmare.

"SAPPHIRE, GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Switzerland.

Sapphire went up to him. "What's up?" Switzerland had a black hoodie, black bear paws and boots, and a pair of black bear ears.

"Look!" He turned Sapphire around so she was staring at Russia and Lichtenstein talking to each other. Lichtenstein had a light pink dress and light pink bear paws and boots and also light pink bear ears. Russia had…a dress. A golden dress.

"So?" Asked Sapphire

"She's talking to Russia." Said Switzerland.

"And I say again, so?" Asked Sapphire as she walked away.

"SAPPHIRE, GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Belarus.

"What did I do now?" Asked Sapphire as she went towards Belarus. Belarus was wearing a suit and tie.

"Look!" She turned Sapphire around so she was looking at Russia and Lichtenstein again.

"Ugh! I went over this already! If you're bothered by it, go team up with Switzerland or something!" Yelled Sapphire as she walked away to meet with Topaz, Jade, Nightmare and Skitty who were all now talking with each other. But before she went, she yelled back to Belarus, "By the way, why are you wearing a suit and tie and Russia has a dress?"

"We decided to cross-dress for costumes. Latvia, Estonia, Poland, and Lithuania have dresses too. And Ukraine somehow found a suit that would fit her giant boobs." Replied Belarus.

"Kay." Said Sapphire.

"Dudes!" yelled America to the witches. "Emergency! I ran out of food!"

"Did you eat it all?" Asked Topaz with a deadpan face.

"I only ate the burgers…and hotdogs…and most of the candy-"

"You know what, we'll just go and get some. Come on girls." Said Topaz leading them out of the large apartment.

 ** _Meanwhile, outside one of America's windows._**

A girl looked through the window.

"So these are my idiot sister's new friends…Interesting, personified countries…very interesting indeed. What do you think Growlithe?" She asked her pink and red dog next to her.

"Can we just ruin their lives now?" Asked the dog-named Growlithe.

"Sure." The girl said smirking.

…

Sapphire kicked the door open. "We be back!" The others were behind her. However, the apartment that used to be alive with party was now completely empty.

"WHAT THE (bleep)!" Yelled Nightmare.

"They left us?" Asked Jade.

"Wait! I'm here!" Said a voice. The bathroom door opened and Romania came out.

"Romania, what happened?" Asked Topaz.

"I don't know. I just went to the bathroom, heard a bunch of screams, then silence. I also heard two different voices. One of a boy's and the other of a girl so kind of sounded like you Sapphire."

The witches looked at each other. "You don't think…" Started Nightmare

"Ruby…" Said Sapphire angrily.

"Pas elle! J'ai peur de elle!" (Not her! I'm afraid of her!) Said Jade clinging onto Topaz.

"I'm sorry, who?" Asked Romania

"If you guys thought I was annoying, you are going to just HATE Ruby!" Said Skitty

"Ruby is my twin. My evil twin. She wants to kill me!" Said Sapphire

"Why?" Asked Romania

"A MAYJOR inferiority complex. I don't understand why though cause she was the smart one!" Yelled Sapphire

"Ruby was. Our mom has the report cards to prove it." Said Topaz

"So what did Ruby do exactly?" Asked Sapphire

"I don't know. Again, I was in the bathroom. Although, I do remember I heard a bunch of yelling, screaming, and…growling? Yeah, I think it was growling." Said Romania

"I know Growlithe. Despite the name, he doesn't growl." Said Skitty

"Guys, look!" Said Jade pointing to a broken window.

"That's most likely how Ruby got in." Said Nightmare.

Then, the group heard a scream and a howl. They looked out the window to see a young child in a Pikachu costume being chased by a werewolf.

"WHOA! I only thought werewolves lived in Asia!" Said Sapphire. Everyone looked at her with an odd look. "…Long story, school field trip, got lost, entered a cave, opened a secret hatch in the cave, blah, blah, blah, werewolves!" Said Sapphire.

"Aright then…" Said Topaz

"Hey guys, look at the werewolves' neck!" Said Nightmare pointing out the window. They looked out and saw around the werewolves' neck was a iron cross.

"Hey, isn't that Germany's?" Asked Skitty. That's when it clicked.

"Ruby turned them into monsters!" They all yelled.

…

The six were chasing Germany and the young child. "Germany slow down!" Yelled Skitty.

With that Germany turned skidded to a stop. The kid kept on running until he was out of sight. Germany turned to face them. He growled.

"Oh (bleep)" Said Nightmare

Topaz covered Jade's ears. "NIGHTMARE! Language!

"Guys, he's about to attack." Said Romania

"Oh crap, what?" Said Sapphire in surprise. They turned to see Germany about to pounce on them.

"AHHHH!" They all screamed before they started running. Germany chased after them.

"Oh dear sweet Holy Roman Empire we're going to DIE!" Yelled Skitty

"Well you alerted him!" Retorted Topaz

"I just thought of something, why can't Sapphire just turn him back?" Asked Romania

"Ruby is more powerful than me! I can't do squat!" Yelled Sapphire.

"Then how the heck are we going to turn the countries back?" Asked Romania

"Well, I use witch and wand magic. She uses witch and black magic. She most likely used a charm of some sort in order to turn the countries into monsters. So we need to destroy the charm to change them back. Most likely it's around her neck. We just need to find where she is!" Explained Sapphire

"Yeah but we need to outrun mister wolfie here!" Yelled Nightmare.

"He's gone." Said Jade. Sure enough, when they turned around he was gone.

"Oh. Alright, we now need to find Ruby," Said Topaz.

"Yeah, find a teenage witch on Halloween night where many people are dressed up and in New York." Said Sapphire

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Said Topaz.

Just then, something punched Nightmare, "OUCH! WHAT THE (bleep)!" But nothing was there.

Then, something hit Romania, "Ouch! What the heck?"

An invisible force then started beating up the others.

"Great! (Smack) One of (smack) the countries (smack) are invisible! (smack)" Yelled Nightmare

"If it's Canada (smack) I an soooo (smack) going to kill Ruby." Said Sapphire

"I have an ide- (smack) OUCH! An idea! Sapphire, poof up an open can of paint!" said Topaz. Sapphire poofed up a red bucket of paint and topaz grabbed it. She waited. Then something hit Skitty and Topaz threw it the paint near her. The paint hit something that then made the shape of Canada.

"Okay, Ruby's going to die." Said Sapphire

"I got this!" Yelled Skitty. She deployed her claws and leaped at the invisible nation. She scratched his face and he ran away.

"Skitty! Don't scratch his adorable face!" Said Sapphire

"Guys, come on! We need to find the others and Ruby." Said Topaz

The six were of again. The walked one block already when Jade asked "Where's France?"

"I don't know." Said Romania

"Uuhhh…" A noise behind them said.

"What was that?" Asked Nightmare. The six turned around to see a mummy. Though, no one could tell who it was. It was walking slowly.

Very slowly.

"Should we be worried?" Asked Romania

"Nah." Said Skitty.

"As long as he, or she, doesn't get too close we're good." Said Nightmare

They continued walking. Then, "RRRRRAOOOR!" Roared something above them.

"Okay, that sound's like something we should be worried about." Said Skitty

Suddenly, a giant, five-headed dragon landed in front of them.

"Who or what or both is that?" Asked Topaz

The dragon blew ice instead of fire. "Roar!"

"I believe it is a five-headed dragon." Said Sapphire in a matter-of-fact tone

"Gee, I didn't know that!" Said Romania sarcastically

"Guy's don't you think we should run?" Said Skitty.

"Yeah." Said the other five. The turned around but then remembered the mummy. But now the mummy was joined by a griffin, a giant spider, a were cat, a were fox, someone that looked like Jack the Killer and Germany.

They tried to run to the right but there was Latvia, a were alligator, Lithuania, a were frog, Estonia, a were lizard, Poland, a were snake, Liechtenstein, a slime monster, Austria, a vampire, and Russia, a slime monster.

They lastly tried to run to the left but there was Wy, a black angel, Sealand, a were bird who can blow fire, Hungary, a devil, Switzerland, who was Frankenstein, Belarus, who was a robot, Canada, and Romano, a sea monster.

"Aw (bleep)" Said Sapphire.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed a girl. The six looked up to see a girl standing on a broom. She looked exactly like Sapphire only with short, dark blue hair, black eyeliner, a tight red dress, black high heels, and a bunch of charm bracelets on her wrists. She also had a bunch of charms on her necklace.

"Who the heck is that?" Asked Romania.

"Ruby…" Said Nightmare, Topaz, Skitty, Sapphire. Jade hid her face in Topaz's arm.

"Hello Sapphire." Said Ruby.

"Ruby, change my friends back!" Yelled Sapphire.

"Yeah, not doing that. You have to catch me!" She said. Sapphire got out her wand and shot Ruby's broom. Ruby then started falling the hit the ground. "Ouch!" She got up and dusted herself off. "Y-you still have to catch me!" She whistled and England, who was dressed as a male witch, came on a broom and picked up Ruby. The two then flew off.

"Guys, you handle these monsters, I'll get England and Ruby!" Said Sapphire. She whistled and her broom came. Sapphire got on it and flew after the two.

"Alright people, defend your self but don't hurt them!" Said Nightmare.

"Jade, hold on tight." Said Topaz said.

Jade did as she was told and buried her face in Topaz's side.

(Meanwhile in the sky)

Sapphire flew at top speed towards Ruby and England. "You can run, but you can't hide!" Yelled Sapphire

"Try me! England! Go faster!" Yelled Ruby

"Yes master." Said England in a monotone voice.

"No you don't!" Yelled Sapphire, She went faster too. She got out her wand and shot down Ruby and England's broom again.

"Craaaaaaaaaap!" Yelled Ruby. She then hit the ground. Sapphire caught England before he hit the ground though.

"Let go of me." He said again in a monotone voice. He posed little struggle.

Sapphire out him down and went towards Ruby who was getting up again. That's when Sapphire saw one of Ruby's charms glowing on her necklace. _That must be the charm!_ Thought Sapphire.

"You know what?" Said Sapphire getting up. "Let's settle this the old fashion way. No magic, just…karate." She said as she put her wand in her boot.

Sapphire and Ruby took Karate classes when they were younger. Both were black belts. Sapphire put her wand in her boot and got into a right guard stance.

"Bring it on." Said Ruby

(Meanwhile…again)

"Hi-ya!" Yelled Topaz as she pushed Germany off her. She then saw the were cat coming at her so she kicked him in the stomach.

"This is taking forever!" Yelled Romania as he used his magic to pick up the mummy and smash him into the swamp monster and Canada.

"Don't worry! Believe it or not this isn't the first time our family has had to deal with sort of thing." Said Skitty

"Actually, I don't find it that hard to believe." Replied Romania

"Know those two, they'll end up in a karate mach." Said Nightmare punching Switzerland.

"Wait, I thought we weren't supposed to hurt them." Said Topaz pushing a giant spider off her.

"Well, as long as we don't kill them or break any bones we're good." Said Romania

(Back to the witches)

"KIA!" Yelled Sapphire as she tried to cross chop Ruby at the arm. Ruby swiftly dodged it and punched Sapphire at the back of her head.

"You seem a little rusty." Said Ruby

"Actually, you're the one who's rusty." Said Sapphire. She opened her paw to show that she grabbed the charm from Ruby's necklace.

Ruby looked down to find the charm wasn't there. "Aw, crap."

Sapphire took the charm, and threw it to the ground. It broke into multiple pieces.

"So, do you want to stay and mauled by a bunch countries or get the (bleep) out?" Asked Sapphire.

"Uhhh…" With that, Ruby whistled and her broom came. She got on and flew away. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" And she was off.

Sapphire shrugged and made her way back to the others. "It was over looong ago." As she made her way back she stopped. "Wait, they might be mad at me too. I'm just going to go home." She called her broom and went back to Norway's house.

(So…you can guess where we're are going.)

"Wait, what?" Asked Norway.

"You guys got turned into monsters and tried to kill us." Said Romania

"Well. It's Sapphire." Said Denmark said.

Turns out, Jack the Killer was America, France was the Mummy, Japan was the were fox, Italy was the were cat, Ukraine was the griffin, and Prussia was the giant spider.

"So, where's Sapphire?" Asked Liechtenstein

"She sent me a text saying she went back to Norway's house." Said Topaz

"France!" Jade yelled as she hugged the nation

"Je suis désolé." (I'm sorry) Said France.

"So, Its just 10:30... Back to the party?" Asked America

Everyone shrugged and went back to America's house.

 **So…I'M ALIVE! Sorry for the lack of update. At there was camp then school then my fanfiction account wasn't working at all, then I started a new Hetalia Fanfic it's all just blah. And don't be expecting another one soon because I'm going to update all my other stories and I can only work on non-school days or on school breaks. Speaking of school, there's a new student ho is super cute and amazing at sports and is really smart. He's also shorter then me but who cares he's cute! And…HE'S AUSTRIAN! He looks nothing like Austria though. But he does have that one curl. So…that's all! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	19. MICRO CHAPTER: America

**MICRO CHAPPIE! Yay! Guess who?... AMERICA! Big bro! Disclaimer**

 **Norway: Sapphire doesn't own the song used in this chapter or Hetalia.**

Sapphire had transported Norway, Topaz, Jade, and Nightmare back to the Moscow Theater.

"Yes! Who's singing? Who's singing?" Asked Topaz looking around franticly.

"Calm down." Said Nightmare pulling Topaz ear.

"So who are you going to force to sing today?" Asked Norway.

"Oh! I got this!" Yelled Sapphire. She waved her wand and America appeared on stage.

"Dudes! I'm back here!" He yelled

"Yes, and I chose a great song for you to sing!" Said Sapphire happily

"What song?" asked America

"All About That Bass by Megan Trainer." Said Sapphire

"That's an appropriate song." Said Nightmare

"But dude, a girl sings that song!" Yelled America

"So? Just sing!" Yelled Topaz with her camera

"Fine" Replied America

 ** _America: Because you know I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass... bass... bass... bass_**

 ** _Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two_**

 ** _But I can shake it, shake it, like I'm supposed to do_**

 ** _'Cause I got that boom boom that all the girls chase_**

 ** _And all the right junk in all the right places_**

Topaz took plenty of pictures.

"I'm glad Topaz is taking pictures instead of going crazy." Said Nightmare

"It's a better way." Said Norway

"Hey, what does America mean by 'junk'?" Asked Jade

"Sapphire, we're not bringing Jade to any more of these." Said Topaz

"Aww…" Replied Sapphire

 ** _I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop_**

 ** _We know that it ain't real, come on now, make it stop_**

 ** _If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up_**

 ** _'Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top_**

 ** _Yeah, England he told me "don't worry about your size"_**

 ** _(Shoo wop wop, sha-ooh wop wop)_**

 ** _He says, "Girls like a little more booty to hold at night"_**

 ** _(That booty, uh, that booty booty)_**

 ** _You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Ken doll_**

 ** _So if that what you're into, then go 'head and move along_**

"Wait, isn't England the one who always called America fat?" Asked Nightmare

"I had to make the song work!" Yelled Sapphire

 ** _Because you know I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass... Hey!_**

 ** _I'm bringing booty back_**

America, while singing took off his shirt to reveal a small but noticeable belly. He was still well built though.

"AAAAAAAH!" Topaz took about a hundred pictures before fainting.

"There's the Topaz we all know and love." Said Nightmare, Norway, and Sapphire

 ** _Go 'head and tell them skinny (bleep) that_**

 ** _No, I'm just playing, I know you think you're fat_**

 ** _But I'm here to tell you..._**

 ** _Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top_**

 ** _Yeah England he told me, "don't worry about your size"_**

 ** _(Shoo wop wop, sha-ooh wop wop)_**

 ** _He says, "Girls like a little more booty to hold at night"_**

 ** _(That booty booty, uh, that booty booty)_**

 ** _You know I won't be no stick figure, silicone Ken doll_**

 ** _So if that's what you're into, then go 'head and move along_**

 ** _Because you know I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass..._**

 ** _You know I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I said I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass..._**

 ** _Because you know I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass, no treble_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass... Hey!_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _'Bout that bass... Hey!_**

 ** _I'm all about that bass_**

 ** _Bout that bass..._**

 ** _Hey!_**

 ** _Yeah yeah... ohh... You know you like this bass... Hey..._**

The song ended and America gave a quick bow before putting his shirt back on. "Hey, is Topaz going to be okay?" He asked

Nightmare dragged her outside. "She's fine."

"Alright thank you for your time America. I'll poof you back to your house and I'll upload this on YouTube." Sapphire said. She waved her wand and America was gone. She grabbed Jade and said to Norway "Lets go."

 _YouTube comments_

England: Wha…I…I don't ….

France: ohonhonhon. Looks like America has some of my moves.

England: SHUT IT YOU FROG!

Sapphire: Guys, no internet wars!

Topaz: That was amazing!

Canada: I knew he wasn't as skinny as everyone thought he was!

America: SHUT UP! I'm STILL MORE SEXY THAN U!

Canada: At least I can sing.

Nightmare: OOOOOOH! BURRRRRN!

 ** _I'm sorry, I'm sorry! My computer hates Fanfiction for some reason and won't let me upload anything to doc manager! I'll try to get this problem fixed and/or use a different computer. Um lets see, anything else I need to tell you… Oh well, I have one other Hetalia fanfiction which is a digimon and Hetalia crossover call_** **Hetalia: The Digital World** ** _and I have two upcoming Hetalia fanfictions. One is a Hetalia and Wizard101 fanfiction called_** **Hetalia101,** ** _and the other, which is not a crossover, is called_** **Deep Blue World.** ** _All three have a character named Sapphire in it (As it is generic) But she has no relation to Sapphire the witch. That's all for now! See you people later!_**


	20. Facts of the World, Part 1

**_Okay, I'm sorry for multiple things. 1: For not updating, I have resolved the issue! 2: I lost the schedule for when I post what so this is going to be somewhat disorganized. 3: Again, I lost the schedule so this chapter is most likely out of place when it comes to the 'five individual then world meeting' thing. Either way, I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS CHAPTER SINCE FOREVER! Enjoy… NORWAY!_**

 ** _Norway: Sapphire doesn't own Hetalia and any facts she says in this chapter are from various websites she found on Google._**

 ** _Hey! MOST of them ended with dot net or dot org!_**

 ** _Norway: What ever._**

 ** _(Anything italicized is the video. Normal writing is the current World Meeting)_**

* * *

The Countries entered the meeting room along with Jade, Nightmare, Topaz, Crystal, and Skitty. But Sapphire was nowhere to be found.

"Not that I miss her, I vould actually be relieved if ve didn't know, but vhere is Sapphire?" Asked Germany

Everyone looked at the Nordics. "Beats me." Said Denmark shrugging.

"Vell, I guess ve can finally have a normal meeting." Said Germany. He earned a few groans from some of the countries and the cats.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!" Yelled Nightmare

"Ow!" Yelled Austria, who was right next to Nightmare

"Grow a spine!" Yelled Nightmare back at Austria

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Yelled Germany making the room silent. "Now, lets continue. Now-"

"NOPE." Yelled Sapphire as she kicked down the door.

"GAH!" Yelled Germany in frustration.

"What took you so long? Your usually here first." Said Latvia

"I needed to put this into a tape." Said Sapphire holding up a videotape.

"What's that?" Asked South Korea

"Something me, Skitty, China, and Norway made." Said Sapphire

"AIYAA! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT WAS PRIVET!" Yelled China

"Well, I lied." Said Sapphire

"Oh! I remember that!" Said Skitty. "Greece is going to be MAD."

"Hmm?" Wondered Greece

Sapphire poofed up a videotape player and hooked it up to the computer that was hooked up to the presentation board.

"VAIT! Vhat are you doing?" Asked Germany

"Were gonna watch it. Duh." Said Sapphire as she popped it into player. What came onto the board was Sapphire, Norway, and China sitting behind a curved long desk. Skitty was on the desk. They had a pure, light, blue backdrop behind them. It was like they were in a newsroom.

 _"_ _Alright lets do this thing!" Yelled Sapphire_

 _"_ _What are we doing again?" Asked China_

 _"_ _Fun facts about various parts of the world." Said Skitty_

 _"_ _Why?" Asked Norway_

 _"_ _Because why not?" Replied Sapphire_

"That sentence should've caused alarm bells." Said England

 _"_ _So, shall we start?" Asked Sapphire_

 _"_ _Sure." Said Norway_

 _"_ _LETS DO AMERICA!" Yelled Skitty_

"Oh (bleep)" Said America

 _"_ _First, in 1893, there was an amendment proposed to rename the USA the 'United States of Earth'" Said Skitty_

"Well, I'm not surprised." Said France

"Oh shut up." Said America

 _"_ _America has the third highest eating disorder rate in the world." Said Skitty._

 _"_ _What?" Asked Norway and China_

"What?" Asked the countries. America sank down in his seat.

 _"_ _Any who, any flags made in China are banned in the army." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _Humph." Grunted China_

 _"_ _Well, China, that's actually reasonable." Said Norway_

 _"_ _Right? Any way, if the amount of pizza sold per day were put into acres, 100 acres of pizza would be sold." Said Sapphire_

Romano face palmed.

 _"_ _In 1776, only 2.5 million people lived in America. Now it's 314 million." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _Oh great." Said China sarcastically_

 _"_ _Yeah, hey, what exactly are we doing here?" Asked Norway_

 _"_ _Oh, you two just here to comment." Said Skitty_

 _"_ _Moving on, 1 in 8 American workers have been employed by McDonalds." Said Sapphire_

"That's a shocker." Said EVERYONE.

"Shut up!" Yelled America

 _"_ _America's first slave owner was African American." Said Skitty_

 _Norway and China looked at her._

 _"_ _How does that work?" Asked China_

 _"_ _Beats me." Said Skitty_

 _"_ _Christmas was illegal until 1836." Said Sapphire_

"Now, THAT is surprising." Said Lithuania

 _"_ _The U.S has no official language." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _So most likely he knows every language." Said Skitty_

"Yeah, I know what you guys say about me in different languages!" Yelled America

"Crap." Said Canada quietly

 _"_ _There are more public libraries in America than McDonalds." Said Sapphire_

France spit out his drink.

 _"_ _And last fact, National Donut Day is the first Friday of June." Said Skitty_

 _"_ _There's a national donut day?" Asked Norway_

 _"_ _Yup." Said Skitty_

 _"_ _Oh, we're just getting started. TIME FOR ENGLAND." Yelled Sapphire_

"Oh well, I have nothing to hide." Said England as he sipped his tea

" _French was the official language for 300 years."_ Said Skitty

England had black face and just dropped his tea. France was 'ohohoh' ing.

 _"_ _In Medieval times, animals could be put on trial." Said Sapphire_

 _Skitty stood on her hid legs and yelled, "I DOTH SUBJECT THIS CHICKEN TO 29 YEARS IN PRISON!" Sapphire and China laughed a bit._

The countries laughed.

 _"_ _Speaking of chickens, they out number humans in England." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _Then why is France the chicken?" Asked China_

"OOOOOOOH! BURN!" Yelled Nightmare, Topaz, and America earning a glare from France.

 _"_ _Apparently, The London Bridge is haunted." Said Sapphire._

" WHAT!" Yelled America. He turned to England. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!"

"You never asked." Replied England.

 _"_ _England is the lost obese European country." Said Sapphire_

"Well, England did raise America." Said Topaz

"ARE YOU IMPLYING SOMETHING? Yelled America and England. Topaz just put on a cat smile.

 _"_ _England is 74 times smaller then the U.S." Said Skitty_

 _"_ _Except Russia and Canada, EVERY COUNTRY is smaller than America." Said Norway_

 _"_ _Yeah, but England Raised America. Then again, I'm taller then my mom." Said Sapphire, "So, England's obesity rate is highest, in the world, among women."_

 _"_ _Then how come America's is higher-aru?" Asked China_

 _"_ _It's mostly men but also a combo of the two." Said Skitty_

 _"_ _One quaintest traditional event is Cheese Rolling." Said Sapphire. Norway and China looked at Sapphire. "Yes, it's exactly as the name says. You roll cheese, down a hill, and chase after it."_

"Wow." Said America

"SHUT UP!" Yelled England

 _"_ _To be honest, it sounds stupid but I bet it's really fun when you get into it." Said Skitty_

 _"_ _Most dumb things are like that." Said Sapphire. "Also, an English guy invented the interweb."_

 _"_ _INTERNET." Said Norway and China_

 _"_ _I DON'T CARE!" Yelled Sapphire. "Anyway, it is illegal to die in the Houses of Parliament."_

 _"_ _How does that work?" Asked China_

 _"_ _Yeah, do they put the dead body in jail-aru?" Asked Norway_

 _"_ _I don't know." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _On average, 488 people are injured by zippers and 3,078 people injured by slippers every year in the U.K" Said Skitty. Norway and China started laughing_

All the countries started laughing.

 _"_ _Lastly, England is home to the city with the longest name." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _What's that?" Asked Norway_

 _"_ _Llanfairpwllgwyngyll." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _Wh-what?" Asked Norway_

 _"_ _Llanfairpwllgwyngyll" Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _Wait. Um…oh, nevermind! Next fact-aru." Said China_

 _"_ _Oh that's the last fact for England." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _Canada's next." Said Skitty_

"Canada can't be too bad." Said Cuba

"Yeah, what secrets could he have?" Said France

 _"_ _First of all, there is a secret underground laboratory in Sudbury, Ontario." Said Sapphire_

"Of course, we start with something that says 'secret' in the name." Said France

 _"_ _They also built a UFO landing pad." Said Skitty_

Canada blushed. "I KNEW THERE WAS ANOTHER COUNTRY WHO BELIEVED IN ALIENS!" Yelled America. "High five bro!" Canada slowly high fived him.

 _"_ _Canada has a national park bigger than Switzerland! But that's to be expected as Canada is the second largest country." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _What's the largest?" Asked Norway_

 _Suddenly, Topaz rolled in front of them on a rolling chair yelling, "RUUUUUSSSSIIIIIIIAAAA!" Then she disappeared out of the camera's view._

"What the?" Asked Hungary

"Oh, I was there too. I didn't interject much." Said Topaz.

 _"_ _Canada has it's own lake monster, the ogopogo." Said Skitty That fun to say! OGOPOGO! OGOPOGO! OGOPOGO! OGOPOGO! O-"_

 _"_ _We get it." Said China. Skitty pouted._

 _"_ _Canada's capitol, Ottawa, is the second coldest capitol in the world." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _What's the coldest?" Asked China_

 _Topaz rolled in front again yelling, "RUUUUUUSSSSIIIIIAAAA'S!" Then disappeared again_

 _"_ _Actually, it's Mongolia's capitol." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _Vancouver is home to the bathtub race." Said Skitty_

"SEE! I'm not the only country with a stupid competition!" Yelled England

 _"_ _Canada is home to 9% of the world's renewable water supply." Said Sapphire_

 _…_

 _"_ _Nothing? Okay." Said Sapphire. She read through the facts. "Um, I feel like we won't get much reaction to the rest of these so I'll speed through them. Half of Canada is forest and has six times zones. NEXT IS FRACE!"_

"Oh gosh." Said England.

 _"_ _A guy once jumped off the Eiffel Tower to test his newest invention, the parachute jacket. " Said Skitty_

 _"_ _How did that go?" Asked Norway_

 _Topaz came on screen again. "NOOOT SOOOO WEEEEELL!" And disappeared._

 _"_ _Anyway, France is the most visited country." Said Sapphire_

"What about the REST of Europe?" Yelled Belgium.

 _"_ _France once owned 8% of the world's land." Said Skitty_

"RAISE YOUR HAND OF YOU WERE OWNED OR INVADED BY FRANCE AT ONE POINT! BEFORE YOU WERE A COUNTRY COUNTS!" Yelled Sapphire. Austria, Greece, Italy, Germany, Luxembourg, Monaco, Netherlands, Poland, Portugal, Spain, Switzerland, England, Canada, America, Egypt, Seychelles, India, Taiwan, Turkey, China, and Australia all raised their hands. France flashed an awkward smile.

 _"_ _There is only one stop sign in Paris." Said Sapphire._

 _"_ _How does that work?" Asked China_

 _"_ _I don't know." Said Sapphire_

France started, "Well, you see-"

"WHOOPS! DON'T CARE!" Yelled Sapphire

 _"_ _You can marry a dead person." Said Skitty_

"Love is forever." Said Jade.

"What have you been teaching this girl?" Asked England

"Seems fine to me." Said Topaz

 _"_ _France is the most depressed country in the world." Said Sapphire_

Everyone looked at France as he sank down into his seat.

 _"_ _Louis the 19_ _th_ _was king of France for only 20 minuets." Said Skitty_

 _"_ _There is a town in France called 'condom'. Said Sapphire_

 _Norway and China started laughing._

"Why am I not surprised?" Asked England

"SHUT UP!" Yelled England

 _"_ _Potatoes were illegal in France from 1748-1772. " Said Sapphire_

"I visited France a lot during that time." Said Romano

 _"_ _96% of high schools in France have condom vending machines." Stated Skitty_

"Again with the condoms?" Asked France sarcastically.

 _"_ _France has 12 time zones." Said Sapphire_

"France, your land is smaller then mine and I just use six." Said Canada

"It's a long story." Said France as he face desked.

 _"_ _1814-1830, the French flag was plain WHITE." Said Skitty_

England started to clap slowly.

"I vould've thought that vould be an Italian flag." Said Germany

 _"_ _Child beauty pageants are banned in France." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _OH THANK ARCEUS!" Yelled Skitty_

 _"_ _She doesn't like child beauty pageants?" Asked Norway while pointing at Skitty_

 _"_ _Not that. She just doesn't like Honey Boo Boo." Said Sapphire. She then looked at the camera and said "Sorry to anyone who does like Honey Boo Boo."_

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Estonia

"I don't know." Said Sapphire shrugging.

 _"_ _Alright, that's enough French for one day. Next is-" Sapphire pointed towards China, "THIS GUY!"_

 _"_ _Oh no." Said China_

"I'm out." Said China.

Sapphire grabbed the back of his shirt. "No your not!"

"But Greece will be pissed-aru!" Yelled China

"Hmm?" hummed Greece

"Exactly!" Said Skitty

 _"_ _The New York Times, Facebook, and Twitter have been blocked in China since 2009. Oddly enough, there are 95 million Facebook users in China." Said Skitty_

 _"_ _Aiyaa!" Yelled China_

 _"_ _2013: a zoo in China angered visitors by trying to pass off a really furry dog as a lion." Said Sapphire_

 _Norway grinned and China glared at Sapphire_

"It could've worked!" Yelled China

 _"_ _China has treatment camps for the interweb addicts." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _INTERNET." Said Norway and China_

 _"_ _I don't care." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _China executes the death penalty more than 4 times as much as the rest of the world combined." Said Skitty_

The countries stared at China.

"Uhh, I can explain?" Said China

"No you can't" Said Nightmare.

 _"_ _Reincarnation is forbidden in China without government permission." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _Okay, China-" Started Norway_

 _"_ _No-aru." Stated China_

 _"_ _China has the biggest mall in the world-" Started Skitty_

 _Topaz suddenly hug-tackled China. "EEEEEEEEE!"_

 _"_ _-But it's 99% empty." Finished Sapphire_

 _With that, Topaz stood up, slapped China across the face, and went out of the camera's view again._

 _"_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Skitty_

 _Sapphire grinned and then continued, "He… Anyway, China only has one time zone when it should use 5."_

"China." Started Thailand, "France has twelve-"

"I GET IT ARU!" Yelled China

 _"_ _China is the country highest in eating disorders." Said Skitty_

"What?' Asked the countries. China sank down into his seat

 _"_ _China?" Asked Norway_

 _"_ _I don't want to talk about it." Said China_

 _"_ _Let's move on. All pandas are on loan from China." Said Sapphire_

 _Topaz rolled across the screen. "PAAAANDAAAA CRAAAZZZYYYY!"_

 _"_ _That's starting to get annoying." Said China_

 _"_ _You get used to it after a while." Said Sapphire_

 _"_ _Ooooh." Said Skitty as she read the last fact. She scooted away from China._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Asked Norway_

 _"_ _This next fact." Said Skitty as she handed the paper to Sapphire._

"I'm out." Said China.

Sapphire pulled him back while saying, "Hey Greece, I'll give Hello Kitty to you okay?"

"Why?" Asked Greece

 _Sapphire read the paper, "Nearly 4 million cats are eaten in China."_

The countries stared at China. Greece was more glaring to be honest. Greece stood up and walked towards China. A dark aura formed around him and it seemed to get stronger the more he was close to China.

"He, he, he?" China laughed nervously. Soon, Greece had chased him out the door. "AIYAAAAAAA!"

Sapphire paused the tape. " I think that's enough for today. I'll continue this next world meeting. Right now I need to make sure Greece doesn't kill China."

* * *

 ** _Wow. That felt good. So, I don't know who's next, but I guarantee laughter or you money back!_**


End file.
